Pour l'Unité, pour Eru
by Estel la Rodeuse
Summary: Boromir a été renvoyé par les valar pour accomplir son destin et ainsi accomplir la volonté d'Eru... Cette fic se passe après la guerre de l'anneau et pendant le règne du roi Elessar. Cela traite sur les les derniers enfants d'Ilùvatar, les hommes.
1. Un retour divin

  
Il était ébloui par la blancheur des murs et des tours de sa cité. Ses genoux tremblaient de fatigue et inlassablement il pensait à _sa_ mort... Mais il était revenu... Quel accueil lui feront ils? Le croiront ils?  
  
Il passa un main écorchée sur ses yeux et s'arrêta.   
  
Illuminé de soleil il leva fièrement la tête, malgré la souillure qui le ternissait il était reconnaissable. Oui, le fière fils du Gondor était reconnaissable.  
  
Il était revenu...  
  
  
_L'esprit vidé de toute pensé sauf de la lumière qui l'emplissait était son dernier souvenir de sa mort... Puis il a vu des créatures d'une beauté insoutenable. Il a vu de ses propres yeux les valar, lui qui riait de Faramir quand il en parlait avec tant d'humilité...  
  
Ils avaient pris des formes humaines. Il se retrouva face à deux seul d'entre eux. Une très belle femme qui chantait et un homme grave qui transperçait Boromir de son regard de lumière. Il semblait à Boromir que sa vie était intimement lié au chant de la dame. Il ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de leurs visages lumineux et plein de grâce. Puis le sage seigneur coupa le chant envoûtant de sa dame par sa voix chaud et retentissante:  
  
- Je suis Manwë, seigneur des vents et de l'air d'Arda. Et voici mon épouse Varda, reine des étoiles... Celle que les elfes nomment Elbereth. C'est par la demande d'une noldor que nous t'avons accueilli ici pour décider de ton sort...  
  
Boromir le fière gardait la tête courbé mais il ne disait pas un mot. Que pouvait il oser dire devant de telles créatures? Étrangement la seule pensée qui occupait son esprit était le visage de la dame de la Lorien et le sourire insouciant de son frère...   
  
  
- Je suis le roi d'Arda. J'ai connu la jeune Galadriel et ainsi je fais confiance à son jugement... C'est elle qui m'a imploré de ses chants de t'accorder une autre vie. Non que la mort soit l'horreur que vous a fait imaginé Morgoth. Mais parce que tu as encore un rôle primordial à jouer pour le destin des hommes de la terre du milieu...  
  
Boromir vit soudainement les plaines du Pelennor dans les cris et le sang. Celui qu'il avait appelé son roi qui menait des mort au combat...  
  
  
- Mais! Mais qu'advient t'il de la quête et de mes compagnons?  
  
  
Bien qu'il eut interrompu le roi de Varda, celui ci sourit avec toute sa miséricorde.   
  
- Non Boromir fils de Denethor, ce n'est pas à moi de répondre à cette question... Vous le verrez vous même quand vous reviendrez. Mais sachez que vous avez encore un rôle à jouer dans cette terre. Si nous vous renvoyons c'est qu'il y a de l'espoir...   
  
Varda en chantant toujours se leva et tendit à Boromir une coupe emplit d'un liquide doré comme le coucher du soleil.  
  
Le gondorien but jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Il sentit sa vie revenir et le lien avec le chant de Varda s'étendre... Oui il dépendait de cette dame, de ce seigneur pour vivre....  
  
Manwë termina sa pensée:  
  
- Et de Illúvatar... ne l'oubliez pas. Nous sommes seulement ses envoyés... Les envoyé d'Eru, l'unique...  
  
  
Puis il fut envoyé pour se reposer... Il dormit peut être des éternités et Manwë l'envoya dans un petit navire vers l'Est. Il allait suivre, avec l'aide d'Ulmo seigneur des mers, la route directe que seuls savaient suivre les elfes. La route qui liait directement Valinor à la terre du Milieu. Elle était invisible aux yeux des mortels, sauf ceux que les valar appelaient.   
  
Boromir voyagea beaucoup, bien qu'il se sentit seul. Il était chaque instant soutenu par Ulmo et de loin par Manwë. ll pouvait pourtant entendre le chant mélancolique mais puissant de Varda qui le poussait encore plus loin.   
  
La route était longue et difficile. Mais Boromir était fort. On lui avait dit qu'aux havres gris l'attendrait un elfe... Cet elfe l'emmènera rapidement à Dame Galadriel qui était encore en terre du Milieu. Car, Boromir l'ignorait mais la quête de l'anneau était terminée. La terre du milieu avait été sauvé et maintenant Aragorn était roi. Pourtant pour que l'Unité soit complète, pour qu'elle soit à l'image d'Eru, il fallait encore un long chemin...   
  
  
Galadriel prit soin de Boromir et l'envoya à Minas Tirith seul....  
  
  
_Et le voici...  
  
  
Chez lui enfin! La beauté de Valinor l'avait touché mais toujours en lui avait vécu le désir de revoir les tour blanche d'Ecthelion...  
  
  
On le laissa entré car il était vêtu à la manière des elfes. Et en ces temps heureux où la reine était une elfe les siens étaient accueilli avec les bras ouvert... Pourtant les gardes ne pouvait détacher leur regard de ce visage...  
  
Certes il était plus émacié, certes il y avait une lumière magique dans ses yeux mais c'était trait pour trait leur Boromir. Celui qui était mort...  
  
Les gens s'écartaient à son passage. Mais il ne les voyait pas. Il pensait aux mots qu'il utilisera pour expliquer tout à celui qui l'avait vu mourir. Et il écoutait le bruit de ses bottes sur les marches de sa cité...  
  
Enfin il arriva à la salle du trône. Les yeux embué il regarda longuement la porte. Puis un garde lui demanda son nom. Il ne savait pas répondre:  
  
- Dites au Roi Elessar qu'un envoyé de la Dame des Galadhrim désire une audience privé....  
  
Le garde hocha la tête mais il avait aussi reconnu Boromir. Courant presque il avertit l'arrivée de cet étranger fantôme à Aragorn. Arwen qui se trouvait aux côté de son époux l'interrompit avant qu'il parle:  
  
- Estel, voici Boromir qui vient. Il a été sauvé par la grâce des valar pour une raison précise que j'ignore. Mais Dame Galadriel m'a averti. Nous devons l'accueillir comme le camarade qu'il était pour vous.  
  
  
Aragorn se leva et Boromir entra. Les souvenirs d'Amon Hem les firent tout deux faiblirent mais le roi accueillit son frère d'armes dans ses bras.  
  
Arwen à ses côtés souriait simplement. Respectueusement Boromir inclina la tête.  
  
- Dame Arwen...  
  
  
- Boromir, je suis heureuse de pouvoir vous voir enfin... Sachez que vous êtes le bienvenu! Et que votre frère devait justement revenir de l'Ithilien pour quelques jours avec son épouse Eowyn... J'avais cru bon de l'inviter pour qu'il puisse vous voir sans délais...  
  
  
- Vous êtes bien sage ma dame, comme votre aïeul... Et maintenant que j'ai pu voir de mes yeux la beauté du regard d'Elbereth. Je peux dire que votre beauté est à son image...  
  
Arwen sourit sur ce compliment, tandis que les deux amis recommencèrent à parler. Humblement, pendant un bon repas, Aragorn raconta ce qu'avait manqué Boromir. Personne les dérangea jusqu'à l'arrivée du prince d'Ithilien.  
  
  
Faramir arriva avec son bras sa dame. Ils avaient l'air heureux et resplendissait de ce bonheur difficilement acquit. Arrivée dans la salle du trône Faramir s'arrêta. Il ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de cet homme qui était assis à la table du roi.  
  
Boromir se leva et il parut presque aussi royal et plein de prestance qu'Aragorn. Dans ses yeux miroitait la grâce que lui avait accordé Manwë. Ses vêtements finement tissé par les elfes et sa noblesse naturelle le rendait méconnaissable à Boromir fils de Denethor mais pourtant... Un cadet n'a pas besoin d'avoir le don de la vue pour reconnaître son propre frère. N'avaient ils pas grandis ensemble?  
  
Eowyn avait lâché le bras de son époux. Soudainement, tous ses rêves paisible venait d'être déchiré. Peut être à cause du regard que Faramir portait à cet étranger... Peut être à cause de la prestance et la noblesse de cet étranger...  
  
- Boromir! Je ne peux pas y croire!  
  
  
L'aîné s'avança et enlaça fraternellement son frère:  
  
- Petit frère, je suis revenu... Les valar m'ont envoyé! Tu vas être content je crois enfin à ce que je prenais pour des sornettes! Je les ai vu de mes propre yeux petit frère! Et je suis grandement heureux de pouvoir te raconter cela dans notre cité qui a été sauvé!  
  
- Je le savais! Je savais que tu reviendras! J'en avais rêvé après la grande bataille... Boromir!  
  
Puis se souvenant de Denethor, Faramir jeta un coup d'oeil sur le couple royal. Comprenant sa pensée Aragorn secoua la tête... C'était au frère d'annoncé la mort de leur père...  
  
Mais avant que l'on puisse continuer la conversation. Un garde fit promptement son entrée:  
  
- Sire nous avons trouvé celle qui a brûlé la garnison de Pelargir...  
  
- Celle?  
  
- Oui, une femme... Guerrière Haradrim. Vouez vous la juger maintenant? Ou la laisser quelque temps dans une tour pour la calmer?  
  
Le roi secoua simplement la tête:  
  
- Je désire lui parler...   
  
En soupirant légèrement il continua:  
  
- Il est bien facile de détruire des armées monstrueuse de Sauron... Mais comment gérer nos problèmes avec nos frères du sud? Peut être que mon approche est la mauvaise... Qui sait cette prisonnière m'en apprendra plus...  
  
Le garde sortit pour apporter la prisonnière...  
  
  
Arwen se leva et se posta à la fenêtre. Eldar qu'elle était, elle avait sentit la brise du destin... Il allait se passer quelque chose d'exceptionnel. Et son rôle était d'aider son cher époux à rester sur la route de la lumière. Chacune de ses décisions était décisif... Surtout en ce jour là, où Boromir fut renvoyé par les valar...  
  



	2. Une critique des seigneurs de L'Ouest

  
On lui avait attaché solidement les mains et un homme tenait ses armes rustiques. Durant sa bataille pour fuir ses attaquants ses cheveux s'étaient détachés. Ainsi sa longue chevelure noir tombaient emmêlée sur ses épaules. Ses habits de couleur pourpre et avec des imprimés dorés montrait sa royauté. Elle avait ses yeux maquillé de khôl et sa peau doré contrastait avec les visages clair de tout les hommes de l'ouest.  
  
Elle gardait ses yeux noir fièrement braqué sur les gens qui l'entouraient. Et malgré le garde qui la poussait devant lui, elle marchait la tête haute. Tous les proches du roi observaient cette étrange mortelle.   
  
On ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était belle car elle n'avait pas la grâce d'Arwen ou la fragilité ferme d'Eowyn. Mais quelque chose dans son visage sombre, dans sa démarche fière fit tressaillir tout les gens présent.  
  
Elle gardait son regard fixé sur Aragorn. Arrivée devant lui, les gardes tentèrent de la mettre à genoux.  
  
- Allez suderone! Montre un peu de respect!  
  
Mais Aragorn leva une main et s'interposa:  
  
- Gardes, laissez là... Donnez ses armes au prince d'Ithilien et laissez nous!  
  
Les gardes sortirent non sans avoir jeté un sal regard sur la jeune femme. Elle était plutôt jeune pour cette haine et cette rage qui s'émanait d'elle. Arwen aussi s'avança et tentait de lire ses pensées. Mais la jeune haradrim gardait ses pensées cachées. Faramir soupesa son épée. Elle était bien lourde et grossièrement travaillée. Il y avait aussi un arc et des flèches du même genre de travail. Son carquois était pourpre avec des petit pierres précieuses. Il y avait finalement une petite sacoche de cuir usé avec des vivres et des objets. Mais Faramir ne fouilla pas, il était honorable, même avec un ennemi.  
  
  
Le Roi Elessar éleva enfin sa voix:  
  
- Quel est votre nom jeune haradrim?  
  
Elle continuait à le fusiller du regard:  
  
- En quoi cela vous concerne?  
  
  
La dureté de sa voix se mêlait à la fermeté de son regard. Jamais personne ne pouvait soutenir le regard d'Aragorn quand il y mettait toute sa volonté et sa puissance. Pourtant cette toute jeune femme ne flanchait pas.  
  
- Vous êtes tout de même ma prisonnière. Malgré votre rang royal. Et j'aimerais connaître votre nom et vos raisons d'attaquer cette garnison!  
  
Elle leva les sourcils et demanda aigrement:  
  
- Royal? Vous vous trompez certainement capitaine de l'Ouest!  
  
Pour la première fois depuis le début de la séance le roi sourit:  
  
- Non, je connais très bien le Harad et ses coutumes. Vous portez des habits royaux, de même pour vos armes...  
  
Elle baissa ses yeux lentement. Mais elle après un instant elle reprit sa prestance et fit face au roi avec insolence et fierté.  
  
  
- Quand à attaquer votre garnison, et bien avez vous des raisons pour avoir réduit notre population à la famine et la désolation? Pouvez vous m'expliquer pourquoi les hommes de l'Ouest nous ont toujours rabaissé sans jamais nous tendre la main? Pourquoi croyez vous que nous nous sommes tourné vers Sauron? C'est vos ancêtres capitaine de l'Ouest qui nous out poussé vers ses traîtres serments... Et maintenant vous pensez qu'avec votre pardon la paix sera complète? Vous êtes bien naïf! Savez vous au moins ce que le peuple du Harad pense de vous!? Ils se rient de vous! Avec vos jolies armures et vos beaux discours... Qu'avez vous fais de bien? Tuer Sauron peut être mais à part cela il n'y guère de prouesse!  
  
Bientôt elle ne savait plus quoi dire, et Aragorn patiemment la laissait parler. Il attendait que justement elle commence à s'emmêler.   
  
- Vous m'avez pas dit votre nom et votre raison directe d'attaquer Osgiliath.  
  
Mais à travers ses mots il pouvait voir dans quelles conditions elle avait grandi et ce qu'elle voyait dans l'Ouest... Avait elle raison? Était ce à cause du faite que les edain s'était toujours lié aux elfes et non à leurs semblables de l'Est. Est ce pour ça que ceux de l'Est avaient trahi les autres humains?Pourquoi? Était ce Morgoth qui en son temps avait fait naître dans le coeur des edain la peur de ses semblables qui vivaient à l'est et au sud? Comme il avait si simplement crée la peur de la mort...  
Mais après tout les hommes de l'est et du sud avait toujours était parjure avec les elfes et les edain... On ne pouvait pas avoir de vrai pitié pour eux.  
  
  
  
La jeune femme resta silencieusement puis finalement répondit. Sa voix était certes un peu diminuée mais son regard lançait des éclairs:  
  
- Je suis Merwa et ma raison d'avoir attaqué votre garnison est simple. Vous avez tués chacun des mes 8 frères et à cause de l'Ouest la demeure de mon père, le plus grand capitaine des Haradrims, n'est que ruine et cendres. Et quand vous êtes venu aux frontière de notre pays nous parler d'une paix qui ne veut rien dire vous n'avez que fait grandir la haine que l'on porte aux Gondorien. Et votre paix ne nous aide en rien...  
  
Aragorn leva sa main droite avant que la haradrim parte dans une explication dénué de sens et pleine de haine.  
  
- Je vois à présent qui vous êtes. Fille de Himaran.  
  
Il avait du mal à s'exprimer... Que pouvait il dire à cette jeune femme? Elle n'était pas responsable de tout ce que les haradrims avaient fait dans passé mais il ne pouvait pas ainsi laissé passé une guerrière qui menaçait la paix du Gondor. Il pouvait comprendre sa peine mais il ne pouvait pas s'excuser d'avoir tuer ces hommes lié à Sauron....   
  
Faramir murmura à sa femme:  
  
- J'en ai beaucoup tué de haradrims mais toujours le coeur gros... C'est des hommes après tout, pas des monstres comme les orcs...  
  
Boromir s'était aussi avancer. Il pouvait de nouveau entendre le chant d'Elbereth. Cette fois les mots entraient dans son coeur et brûlaient ses lèvres:  
  


_Fils des hommes  
Guerrier des hommes  
Enfant d'Iluvatar  
  
Tu es envoyé pour la paix  
Tu es envoyé pour la joie  
Tu es envoyé pour ** L'unité**  
  
L'essence de tout les peuples  
L'amour de tout les peuples  
**L'Unité** de tout les peuples  
  
Dans la lumière se lier  
Dans la lumière se pardonner  
Dans la lumière s'allier  
  
  
Pour l'Eternité n'être qu'Un peuple...  
  
  
_

Il comprenait maintenant où son destin le menait, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire... Il devait trouver un moyen d'unir tout les hommes de la terre du milieu,mais lui qui avait fièrement combattu pour seulement sa patrie devait apprendre à penser aux autres. Apprendre que les autres étaient aussi des êtres humains. Et enfin les lier ensemble pour qu'ils soient plus proche d'Eru, L'Unique....  
  
  
Il avança encore. Mais avant que qui que ce soit puisse dire un mot, Arwen s'approcha aussi de la guerrière et lui délia les mains. Puis se tourna vers son époux. Aragorn déclara:  
  
- Vous êtes libre de rejoindre votre peuple à une condition...  
  
  
Eowyn lui coupa la parole:  
  
- Vous ne pouvez pas la laisser partir ainsi! Montrer un peu de fermeté! Ah! Je peux comprendre pourquoi les elfes sont partis et dispersé!  
  
Arwen plongea son regard dans le sien mais ne dit pas un mot. Mais Faramir posa une main sur l'épaule blanche de son épouse:  
  
- Eowyn... Laissez le roi décider, il sait ce qu'il fait... Et la sagesse des elfes est grande...  
  
Aragorn reprit la parole sans même se tourner vers Eowyn:  
  
- La condition est que vous devez me faire le serment de ne plus jamais brûler de garnison. Car Merwa fille de Himaran, la haine ne vous ramènera jamais vos frères. Brûler les armes des autres ne reconstruira pas votre demeure ancestrale. Mais ensemble nos deux peuples peuvent tenter de reconstruire les liens qui nous unissent...  
  
  
Eowyn était blême. Son oncle était il mort pour rien? Oui, elle n'avait aimé qu'une image. Aragorn, celui qu'elle avait follement aimé, la trahissait , elle et ceux qui étaient mort pour lui. Le pire était qu'Arwen, Faramir et Boromir approuvaient complètement... Tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir c'était qu'Elessar les conduisait droit à la fin des peuples des hommes libres... Et dire qu'elle avait voulu épouser cet homme!  
  
  
  
- J'aimerais que vous restiez ici quelques temps pour que l'on puisse mieux se comprendre. En tant qu'illustre invitée du Roi. Si vous nous montrez tout les griefs dont nous accuse l'Est et le Sud. Peut être parviendrons nous à une entente...  
  
La jeune femme le toisa fièrement:  
  
- Je préfères mourir qu'être ainsi humiliée!   
  
Elle cracha sur les souliers d'Aragorn qui ne recula pas. Arwen murmura à son époux:  
  
- Estel, lîn anoch lû (Estel, donnes lui du temps)...  
  
  
- Je vous laisse quelques jours, pendant lesquels vivrez à Minas Tirith comme une invitée, puis votre sentence sera donnée... Vous n'avez pas le choix, ou bien ce séjour se passera de force dans une prison ou de votre propre gré dans un appartement pour une femme de votre lignage....  
  
  
La guerrière haussa ses maigres épaules et secoua sa lourde chevelure sombre:  
  
- Je préfères croupir dans vos basses prisons qu'être votre invité!  
  
  
Aragorn hocha la tête et appela ses gardes.  
  
Puis les amis restèrent entre eux, encore sous le choc de tout les mots de la jeune haradrim. Faramir déclara tout de suite:  
  
- J'avais à la base beaucoup de peine pour cette jeune femme mais cet irrespect quant à votre miséricorde...  
  
Le roi ne dit rien. Mais Eowyn hocha la tête:  
  
- Elle a vraiment agit comme on attendrait qu'agisse un haradrim...  
  
- Et vous dame Eowyn comment agirez vous, si des chefs orcs vous avaient emprisonnée au Pelenor. Après avoir vu votre oncle mourir? J'espères attendre de vous une certaine fierté et du courage.   
  
- Mais sire, pas de l'irrespect!  
  
Aragorn éclata de rire:  
  
- Rare sont ceux qui respectent leur ennemi le plus grand.... A ce que je vois dans l'Est on nous en veux encore d'avoir tourné notre visage vers les eldars...  
  
- Mais vous oubliez toutes ces trahisons!  
  
Boromir prit enfin la parole:  
  
- Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'est pas pour rien que cette jeune Merwa est venue... Nous devons créer un lien avec le Harard. Sans quoi, jamais nous ne pourrons nous rapprocher d'Eru. J'ai comme l'impression que si tout les peuples de la terre du Milieu ne s'allient pas un Mal reviendra....  
  
Faramir se tourna lentement vers son frère, c'était bien la première fois que Boromir parlait ainsi.   
  
- Dame Arwen connaissez vous un moyen?  
  
  
- Non Boromir... Mais il doit bien en avoir un... Je pense que la solution viendra de Merwa elle même et pas seulement de nous... Car vous les edain vous avez fait autant d'erreur qu'eux...  
  
  
Aragorn sourit et lui demanda:  
  
- Et vous les noldors? Avoir tourné le dos aux valar pour des simples brillants!  
  
Les autres éclatèrent de rire mais Arwen tristement répondit:  
  
- Ne riez pas de cela Estel. Vous ne connaissez pas la réaction que vous auriez eut face aux silmarils... Vos héritiers n'étaient pas plus noble face à l'anneau de Sauron.  
  
Le visage d'Aragorn reprit de la gravité et il posa une main sur celle de sa femme. Ils partageaient ensemble les conséquences des erreurs des hommes et des elfes... Tout deux descendants d'Eärendil.  
  
Boromir n'écoutait plus, il prit congé et sortit de la salle du trône. En regardant cette haradrim il avait entendu encore et encore Elbereth... Mais quel était le choix qu'il devait faire? Personne ne pouvait le guider... La seule elfe présente ignorait que faire. Boromir était bien seul...  
  
  
Mais savait il que de loin les valar observait tout et faisait en sorte que sa tâche soit moins difficile?  
  
Il revit la fierté et l'attitude hautaine de la jeune femme... Puis il sourit, oui... Avant son retour, avant d' être touché par la grâce des valar, Boromir du Gondor était aussi fière et tête de mule que cette haradrim...  
  
  
  
*** C'est une fic bien étrange de ma part me direz vous... Mais la voici. une définition les edain, est le nom donné par les elfes aux hommes qui ont battu à leur côtés aux guerres de Beleriand. Ceux qui restèrent fidèle aux elfes... et c'est tout. Le reste est compréhensible... enfin j'espères***


	3. Obstinée jusqu'à la mort

Il n'arrivait pas à dormir alors il sortit dans les rues de sa cité. Une étrange euphorie s'était emparé de lui et l'empêchait de se reposer en paix. Même qu'il n'avait plus besoin de dormir plus de trois à quatre heures pour être frais et dispos.  
  
La cité était vide et tous dormait. Seule la nuit éclairait la blancheur des murs et du pavés. Boromir écoutait ses propres pas résonner dans la nuit.  
  
Il avait une impression étrange comme si il y avait deux Boromir. Un qui avait l'emprise sur l'autre. Le _petit_ Boromir était celui d'avant sa mort, tandis que le _grand_ avait une vision plus ouverte et plus sage. Et souvent d'un regard détaché il regardait le fougueux fils du Gondor, celui qui ne pensait qu'à son peuple, qu'à sa gloire...  
  
Boromir faillit éclater de rire, il venait de réaliser qu'il ressemblait de plus en plus à un elfe... A quelqu'un qui avait vécu longtemps. Il devait sûrement ça à Manwë ou encore plus à Eru...  
  
Mais comment imaginer le fière fils du Gondor babiller sur les valar? Mais tous avaient changés après cette longue guerre de l'anneau... Personne n'était resté le même, ni Minas Tirith...  
  
Puis l'homme s'arrêta et se tourna vers la citadelle du Roi, mais qu'était il advenu de son père? Personne ne lui avait parlé de son père? Où était Denethor fils d'Ecthelion? Comment avait il pu oublié son père? Quelle infidélité!  
  
Ne regardant pas où il allait il recommença à marcher:  
  
- Faramir, Faramir doit savoir! Je dois aller lui parler... Oui Faramir!  
  
Un garde coupa court à sa méditation:  
  
- Messire que voulez vous faire dans le donjon du Gondor?  
  
Boromir leva les yeux, il était arrivé sans le savoir devant le donjon:  
  
- Ô rien...  
  
Mais il ne bougea pas... Pourquoi ses pas l'avaient ils guidés ici?  
  
  
Merwa...  
  
  
  
La jeune femme était assise sur le sol humide. Dans l'obscurité où personne pouvait la voir, elle repensait mélancoliquement au bon vieux temps... Quelque chose qu'elle se permettait rarement, et surtout pas en mission.  
  
Personne ne savait qu'elle était sortit du Harad, son père serait en grande colère. Surtout qu'elle soit tombée dans les mains du roi du Gondor. Himaran avait perdu sa force de caractère depuis que son fils aîné était mort. Un par un ses fils tombèrent... Il ne restait que sa fille aîné et cet enfant qu'il avait eu avec une femme du peuple. Sa fille ainsi pouvait devenir reine du Harad. Le Harad dont il restait rien.   
  
Merwa avait grandit avec l'amour pour son peuple et sa ville. Comme grandit l'enfant d'un riche roi. Bien que le Harad était une patrie morcelé et faible. Son père lui avait inculqué l'amour pour sa ville, Gulab. Et le désire d'unir leurs terres. Pour qu'un jour elles puissent être respecté comme les villes de l'Ouest.  
  
N'ayant connu que la présence masculine de son père et des ses frères aînés la jeune femme n'avait jamais pensé à rêver au prince charmant. Dans ses moments de libres elle courait de haut en bas de la cité d'Argile Rouge, comme on appelait Gulab.   
  
Dans ce froid cachot, vide depuis la venue au pouvoir du Roi Elessar. Merwa repensait à la ville de son enfance. Faite entièrement d'argile à cause de la chaleur qui y régnait, elle était construite dans ce désert sans fin. Elle était de feu quand le soleil se couchait et au petit matin, il semblait qu'une ville d'or s'élevait dans le sable encore froid.  
  
Quand tous dormaient un silence sans fin y régnait, un silence que l'on ne connaît seulement aux toits du monde, dans les plus haute montagnes ou dans le fin fond d'un désert. Sans le soleil, la terre était froide et tout le monde se promenait emmitouflé aux abords de la ville. Mais seuls ceux qui connaissait bien le désert sortaient la nuit.  
  
Il était difficile de survivre dans ce désert mais très tôt on avait enseigné à Merwa comment se déplacer et se nourrir dans ce lieu invivable. Elle aimait ce désert comme les rohirrim aiment leurs plaine et les elfes leurs forêts.  
  
  
Elle désirait ardemment retourner chez elle, mais elle préférait mourir que retourner chez elle prisonnière du Roi du Gondor. De cette ville qui représentait pour les haradrims leur erreurs dans le passé.  
  
Toute seule dans ce cachot où seulement les gouttes d'eau qui tombaient dans les égouts, pouvaient voir son visage humilié. Du haut de ses vingt ans Merwa avec rage admettait que les haradrims n'avaient pas été les plus sage des derniers enfants d'Eru. Pourtant elle savait pertinemment que les edain ne s'étaient pas mieux comportés. Alors pourquoi étaient ils si faible? Pourquoi le mal grandissait si près d'eux? Pourquoi avaient ils écouter Sauron? A cause de la peur? du rejet des elfes? Ô quelle fardeau pesait sur son peuple! Ceux qui avaient aidé Sauron pendant la guerre de l'anneau! Maudits! Traîtres!   
  
Elle pouvait revoir la pitié du Roi du Gondor, le rejet dans le regard de cette reine blonde... Ils verront toujours le Harad comme un peuple qui n'a aucune lumière et aucune grâce... Un peuple de traître.  
  
  
Pourtant cette elfe, elle avait été bonne mais pourquoi? On ne faisait pas confiance aux elfes en Harad car jamais ils ne leur avaient tendu la main... Pourquoi?  
  
Très doucement, d'une voix que personne entendit la femme murmura:  
  
- Pourquoi? Pourquoi mon peuple?  
  
  
Puis elle se tut car elle entendit le bruit de pas rapide.  
  
  
- Seigneur Boromir je ne pense pas que vous devriez venir...  
  
  
Mais Boromir continuait à avancer. Il savait que ce n'était pas lui qui était venu ici, mais que les valar l'avaient envoyé...  
  
Arrivé à la hauteur de la prison où on tenait la haradrim enfermé il s'arrêta. Il n'y avait pas un son. Mais il pouvait voir l'ombre de la jeune femme. Elle était debout dans un coin. Elle l'observait peut être. Il voulait lui parler mais pas un mot ne sortait de ses lèvres. Après tout il restait tout de même un homme qui voyait dans les haradrims ses ennemis, ceux qui avaient prêté allégeance au pire ennemi du Gondor...  
  
Ce fut la haradrim qui prit tout d'abord la parole. Avec une voix qui se voulait ferme elle demanda:  
  
- Que voulez vous? Ne puis je avoir la paix dans vos obscurs donjons?  
  
Boromir pu entendre un léger tremblement dans sa voix. Il ne savait que dire, pourquoi était il venu à la fin?  
  
Pour lui même il soupira:  
  
- Ô Elbereth...  
  
La jeune femme sauta presque sur place quand elle répliqua d'un voix cinglante:  
  
- N'essayez pas de me convertir! La Dame de la lune me suffit! Ses chants surpassent ceux de votre déesse!  
  
Boromir entendit de nouveau Elbereth chanter... Varda que l'on appelait Elbrereth... Varda qui avait tant de noms...  
  
- Ce n'est pas mon intention Ma Dame. De plus ce n'était pas le nom d'une déesse mais d'une valar. Je désirais juste voir comment on garde les prisonniers sous le règne d'Elessar...  
  
  
- Et bien maintenant que vous le savez, pourquoi restez vous planté ici?  
  
  
Pour une raison étrange Boromir répondit d'une voix très calme, comme jamais dans sa fierté il l'aurait fait:  
  
- Vous avez de la chance Dame Merwa que le roi Elessar soit si bon. D'autres vous auraient déjà tranché la gorge et jeté votre corps aux loups...  
  
- Je préférait ça à sa pitié!  
  
  
Boromir secoua légèrement la tête comme si la jeune femme pouvait le voir et sortit.   
  
  
Pourquoi était il venu?  
  
Merwa était secouée de spasme de colère en pensant aux mots de cet homme.  
  
  
Il était si arrogant... Mais elle avait bien de la chance de pas faire face à l'ancien Boromir, celui qui lui aurait montré ce qu'était la fierté d'un gondorien.  
  
Elle ne dormit pas de la nuit. Les yeux fermement ouvert elle fixait la porte de sa prison et écoutait les goûtes d'eau tomber. Ce bruit l'exaspérait, elle désirait de nouveau se perdre dans le silence du désert.   
  
Elle regrettait maintenant son choix... Qu'avait elle pensé en brûlant cette garnison? Elle n'avait pas d'hommes sous ses ordres... Ô que son action était immature!  
  
Le soleil s'était levé et éclairait de sa douce lumière un coin de sa geôle. Si seulement elle avait réalisé que la liberté était plus important...  
  
La liberté lui aurait permit de faire d'autres choses... Plus constructive. Dans sa cité, sa chère cité...  
  
  
Un garde entra avec un plateau. Arwen avait insisté que la prisonnière eut droit à un repas convenable pour son petit déjeuner. Une petite ouverture lui permit de glisser les victuailles dans la prison. Mais Merwa, encore debout, tourna le dos au garde.  
  
Celui ci sortit prendre l'air en attendant qu'elle mange. Mais malgré la faim elle refusait. Bien que son dernier repas datait de longtemps. Et cette dernière fois elle s'était contenté de pain.   
  
On lui avait aussi enseigné la fierté. Ne jamais se rabaisser devant l'ennemi.   
  
  
  


Jamais...  


  
Même si elle devait mourir de faim....  
  
  
Le garde ramena le plat encore plein dans les cuisines.  
  
  
Pendant ce temps là on déjeunait aussi chez le roi.  
  
Arwen, Aragorn et Eowyn mangeaient. Faramir et Boromir étaient absents.  
  
- Ils doivent encore être en train de parler... Il faudrait que je garde un petit peu de pain pour Faramir. Il a tellement faim le matin.  
  
Arwen et Aragorn échangèrent un sourire. Il était réjouissant de voir Eowyn du Rohan tellement heureuse et plein d'énergie maternelle.   
  
Mais Aragorn intérieurement pensait à Boromir. A la tristesse qu'il devait éprouver. Il aimait profondément son père...  
  
Les deux frères arrivèrent. Ils avaient tout deux une grave expression. Il semblait que l'homme qui entrait avec Faramir était le même Boromir qui avait quitté Minas Tirith: Arrogant, fière et noble. L'envoyé des valar semblait évanoui...  
  
Eowyn et Faramir échangèrent quelques paroles à mi voix. Mais Boromir s'assit et mangea en silence.  
  
Un long silence suivit leur arrivée. Puis Arwen se leva pour aller à la fenêtre:  
  
- Je ne pense pas que la prisonnière ait mangé... Elle s'obstinera. Mais tu ne peux pas lui donner ce qu'elle désire. Sinon le Gondor sera montré comme un royaume gouverné par un homme faible de volonté...  
  
Mais comment se faire respecter quand la personne en question aussi cherchait à être respecter, sans se plier sous la domination d'un autre? Qu'était ce le respect après tout? Une façon d'obliger l'autre à se plier sous la puissance de celui qui gouvernait? Mais le respect mutuel? Qu'en est il? Ils étaient des hommes après tout...   
Comment les valar osaient espérer qu'un homme confronté à la mort de son père pourra agir comme un ange de la paix?  
  
Parfois il est bien difficile de comprendre les desseins cachés d'Eru...  
  
  
*** Je tiens tout d'abord à remercier tout le monde pour leurs reviews encourageante et critique. Un grand merci surtout à Doegred pour sa correction! J'avais complètement confondu le fait que oui au début on appelait **tout** les elfes les eldars mais qu'après le _grand voyage_. On a appelé ainsi seulement ceux qui ont effectué ce voyage. Voilà, et excusez moi pour cette confusion et merci encore à Doegred! Et petit message à ma frodounette adoré: oui il y a de l'opposition à mon roi pour une fois!***  
  
  
  
  



	4. Au pied du mur

  
  
Arwen regardait la cité de réveiller, baigné de soleil et de bonne humeur. Il semblait que la paix avait toujours existé dans ces lieux... Les gens, oubliant les dures labeurs de la guerre, vivait dans la sérénité. Pourtant les monarques n'avaient jamais cette chance. La reine désirait lisser le visage troublé de son époux... Où était partit son insouciance? Où était partit le jeune Estel qui a vingt ans chantait _Tinúviel, Tinúviel_? De la hauteur de sa longue vie elle avait ri de ce mortel. Mais à présent il lui manquait...  
  
Pourquoi Merwa, l'enfant de vingt ans qu'elle était, ne pouvait pas être dans la même simple joie? Aragorn aussi avait été vu comme issu d'un peuple maudit. Mais cela il s'en était rendu compte bien après... Pourtant cette enfant de ce peuple de traîtres le savait... On voyait cela dans sa ferme résolution et dans son regard où ne vivait plus la douceur de la jeunesse.  
  
Aragorn se tenait aux côté de son épouse. Ensemble, en silence, ils observaient avec amour leur peuple...  
  
  
Arwen avait une vision détaché de ce peuple . Elle ne se sentait pas appartenir. Les terres et les montagnes étaient un plus grand richesse qu'un peuple pour les elfes. Mais la nature n'était pas faite pour être possession. Ainsi quelques fois elle avait du mal à assimiler cette haine et cette possessivité que dégageaient les hommes face à leur villes et villages...  
  
  
Boromir arrêta de manger. Il reposa son verre et demanda d'un voix détaché à Aragorn:  
  
- Qu'allez vous faire de cette prisonnière.  
  
Sa voix était froide. Tous se retournèrent. Il semblait que le Boromir sage et bon envoyé des valar avait disparut...  
  
- Aragorn, pardon majesté... Nous devons montrer aux ennemis du Gondor que nous ne serons pas si facilement corrompu! Ce n'est pas une de leurs espions qui nous transformera en un peuple sans force, sans puissance!  
  
Arwen fronça légèrement les sourcils. Ce n'était pas le même homme qu'avant... Il ressemblait à l'homme qui était arrivé à Imladris. L'annonce de la mort de son père l'avait t'il changé? Mais alors pourquoi les valar comptaient sur un homme de si faible caractère?  
  
- Enfin, ce n'est pas moi qui commande ici. C'est votre décision. Moi je vais aller voir les plaines de mon pays... puis je _vous_ emprunter un cheval?  
  
  
Aragorn hocha la tête d'un air troublé. Faramir et Eowyn décidèrent de l'accompagner. Après tout ils étaient venu pour lui et bientôt ils retourneront dans leur paradis d'Ithilien. Eowyn avait hâte de s'éloigner de Minas Tirith. La venue de Boromir la troublait énormément...  
  
Autant elle ne pouvait pas supporter cet envoyé des valar, autant elle sentait son coeur chavirer quand elle entendait la voix fière et forte de l'ancien Boromir. Un homme de gloire...  
  
Elle devait sans aller... Elle ne pouvait pas briser leur coeur de Faramir. Même si encore une fois les chants de gloire l'appelaient... Une gloire qu'un prince de l'Ithilien ne pourra jamais lui offrir...  
  
  
Ils galopaient les trois dans les plaines. Les paysans, par habitude, se découvraient à leur passage. Boromir prenait de l'avance. Perdu dans ses pensée. Les cheveux dans le vent, et le visage levé vers le ciel, il voulait continuer à avancer.  
  
Faramir qui avait osé espéré que son frère était devenu différent, avait pensé que cette promenade sera tranquille. Un moment de discussion et de rire. Mais non! Comme dans le passé, l'aîné chevauchait loin devant. Avec comme seul compagnon la brise et la rapidité.  
  
Le cadet sourit tout de même, après tout, c'était une joie que Boromir soit revenu. Et maintenant Faramir ne devait pas chevaucher seul. Il avait son Eowyn, sa dame.   
  
Souriant il se tourna vers sa femme, mais celle-ci regardait au loin et d'un ton impatient déclara:  
  
- Pourquoi allons nous si lentement?   
  
  
Faramir soupira ...  
  
  
Eowyn regardait cet homme à la stature si noble et au caractère si arrogant mais fière. Et sentait à ses côtés cet homme Faramir. Un homme si bon mais... sans aucune once de fierté....  
Avait elle fait un mauvais choix?  
  
  
  
Il était passé midi et le garde apporta, sous les ordres de Dame Arwen, un plat et un verre d'eau.   
  
Il posa le repas sur la terre grossière de la prison et sortit en sifflotant. Il aura encore un bon repas. Cette prisonnière était si obstinée...  
  
  
Merwa était encore debout. Elle ignorait avec courage la bonne odeur d'un repas consistant. Elle secoua la tête. Ainsi devait elle s'obstiner jusqu'à la mort? Elle ne pouvait pas s'incliner devant ce roi de l'Ouest! Si pour que l'harmonie règne il fallait qu'un ait l'échine courbé, et bien ça ne sera pas elle...  
  
  
Elle préférait **mourir...**  
  
  
Ses yeux, à ce moment, rencontrèrent le verre d'eau. L'eau qui représentait une richesse plus grande que les diamants chez les haradrims...   
  
Elle se baissa et jeta violemment le verre contre le mur...  
  
Elle sourit sombrement en voyant les éclats de l'ustensile.  
  
  
Merwa ramassa le plus grand morceau... Lentement elle le caressa de ses doigts...  
  
  
  
Le garde revint reprendre le plateau. D'une voix nasillarde il remarqua:  
  
- Sale haradrim! Que tu manges pas, j'en ai rien à foutre! Mais ne jettes pas nos couverts...  
  
Soupirant, il continua à voix basse:  
  
- Je vais envoyer un des petit pages pour nettoyer ça... Moi je rentres pas dans la prison d'une féroce guerrière...  
  
  
Nuror venait de recevoir sa fonction de page. Il espérait ardemment pouvoir travailler dans la salle du trône. Et ainsi voir le roi de ses propres yeux. On disait qu'Elessar était très courtois et que sa Dame avait beaucoup de grâce. Mais la première besogne de Nuror fut d'aller nettoyer la prison où était enfermée une farouche guerrière.  
  
Il avait grande peur. Son frère s'était battu aux côtés de Faramir et il lui avait raconté de terribles récits: les haradrims mangeait leur propres frères quand ils avaient faim... C'était des gens terriblement cruels. Nuror du haut de ses 16 ans se demandait pourquoi on l'envoyait lui, lui qui ne savait pas se battre...  
  
Timidement il ouvrit un peu les barreaux. La prisonnière était allongée. Nuror faillit hurler en voyant du sang sur le sol et sur ses poignets... Il y avait encore dans la main bronzées de la guerrière un morceau tranchant de verre.  
  
Hurlant et laissant la prison ouverte le garçon interpella le geôlier:  
  
- Elle est morte! La prisonnière s'est tuée! Il y a du sang partout!!!  
  
Le garde sourit, c'était un bon débarras après tout... Puis il soupira, le roi portait une grande importance à cette barbare.   
  
- Page, va avertir le roi! Court, **vite!**  
  
Nuror se mit à courir de toutes ses forces: enfin il verra le roi!   
Essoufflée, il ne s'arrêta pas devant les gardes qui surveillait les portes de la salle du trône et entra en courant toujours.  
  
Arwen avait une main posé sur le bras de son époux et parlait très doucement en sindarin.  
  
- Majesté! Majesté!  
  
Aragorn eut d'abord un sourire amusé quand à la timidité du jeune homme. Mais dès qu'il entendu la nouvelle il devint grave:  
  
- La prisonnière s'est tuée! Je l'ai vu!!!!! Avec un morceau de verre!  
  
  
  
Le roi se tourna vers son épouse:  
  
  
- Man si cerim ? (que faisons nous maintenons?)  
  
  
Arwen plongea son regard dans le sien:  
  
- Estel... Daro...(attends)  
  
Puis rapidement ils suivirent le page jusqu'au donjon.   
  
Les gens qui les croisèrent s'étonnèrent de voir le roi et la reine se hâter ainsi pour une vulgaire haradrim. Mais seul Aragorn savait à quel point la paix avec le Harad était précaire... Et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sentir de la pitié pour cette enfant...  
  
Que fera le roi des haradrims en sachant que sa fille était morte dans une prison de Minas Tirith? Peut être la mort de sa dernière enfant détruira cette précaire paix...  
  
  
Le roi et sa dame se penchèrent sur le corps...  
  
Arwen tâta le pou de la jeune femme et se tourna vers son époux:  
  
- He thûll! (elle respire!) Il faut l'amener dans la maison des guérisons!   
  
Un garde emmena la prisonnière. Tandis qu'Arwen retint Aragorn en arrière:  
  
- De tes mains tu peux la sauver... Il lui reste que très peu de vie.  
  
Aragorn hocha la tête. Déjà ses mains étaient emplit de cette chaleur familière qui l'aidait à guérir.  
  
- Oui pour maintenir cette paix... Mais après, que ferons nous quand elle se réveillera? Elle nous a clairement montré qu'elle tiendra sa position jusqu'à la mort.  
  
- Estel, tu seras quoi faire en temps voulu... Maintenant files t'occuper d'elle!  
  
  
Arwen fit mine de s'en aller mais Aragorn lui prit la main et la retint :  
  
- Mais Arwen! Les soins de la fille d'Elrond n'ont ils pas plus de vertu que ceux d'un dúnadan ?  
  
  
L'elfe sourit et leva un sourcil:  
  
- Je suis contente que tu te poses cette question meleth nîn (mon amour)... Tu as raison mais...  
  
Elle posa la main de son époux sur son ventre et murmura:  
  
- Mais je ne peux pas risquer de mettre en danger cette vie qui s'éveille en moi...  
  
Les yeux du roi étaient pleins de lumière, son coeur explosait d'amour pour Arwen. Savoir qu'elle portait son enfant le rendait encore plus heureux. Mais il se rembrunit et alla rapidement rejoindre la blessée...  
  
Il aura du temps plus tard pour témoigner sa joie et son inquiétude... Maintenant il devait accomplir son devoir...  
  
  
*** Je suis désolé l'histoire va très lentement et j'ai aussi été malade entre temps... J'espères que c'est pas trop confus et que l'idée que je veux faire passer est plutôt clair... Ou dans le pire des cas vous comprendrez mieux dans le prochain chapitre... A part cela je veux tous vous remercier pour vos reviews, elles m'encouragent énormément... message spécial à **Debbie**: Non je vais pas faire de l'ombre à Aragorn, au contraire... On y verra sa noblesse!  
  
Un grand merci à **Roxanne de Bormelia** pour avoir vérifié mes dialogues en sindarin. Allez tous lire sa fic Elfes et Merveilles ... Surtout si vous aimez bien mon estel adoré... Ou bien si vous avez des lacunes en elfique et désirer en savoir plus sur son cour de Sindarin....  
  
  
vala...et merci de me lire... ça fait plaisir... J'espères ne pas vous décevoir ***


	5. Un chant tellement persistant

  
Aragorn était encore penché au chevet de la jeune haradrim qui peinait à revenir dans ce monde. Arwen s'était retirée dans ses appartements et arpentait son salon de long en large. Elle se sentait tellement inutile.  
  
  
Les trois cavaliers entrèrent enfin de leur longue promenade. Boromir était toujours à l'avant, il était suivi par Eowyn et finalement Faramir. le cadet était plongé dans ses pensées. Jamais auparavant il avait sentit de la haine pour son frère. Mais le regard que lui portait Eowyn sur Boromir, le rendait malade. Ne l'aimait elle donc pas?  
S'était elle seulement réfugiée dans ses bras parce qu'Aragorn ne voulait pas d'elle? Il secoua la tête... il ne pouvait pas imaginer cela. Il l'aimait trop. Eowyn n'était pas une femme seulement ambitieuse. Elle aimait la simplicité. Elle devait aimer leur simple vie en Ithilien, sinon cela voudrait dire que leur mariage avait été un mensonge.  
  
Boromir ne pensait même pas une seconde à Eowyn, tellement il était plongé dans une discussion intérieur. Dans ses yeux brûlait une lueur troublé. Plus ils avançaient vers le coeur de la ville, plus sa posture perdait sa rigidité. Faramir regardait avec effarement son frère ralentir près de la maison des guérisons.  
  
- Boromir? Que se passe t'il?  
  
  
Il avait sauté en bas de sa monture et s'avançait comme en transe. Un garde qui se tenait devant la porte regardait Boromir d'un air ahuri. Il était sur le point de bailler quand le fils de l'ancien intendant s'arrêta devant lui. Le pauvre garde se tordit la bouche pour ne pas bailler et avec horreur contempla Boromir. Il _devait_ être mort! Eowyn et Faramir échangèrent un regard. Les traits de Boromir s'étaient détendu et d'une voix courtoise il déclara:  
  
- Garde, quel est cet endroit?   
  
Faramir avança rapidement et posa une main sur l'épaule de son frère. Tentant de lui faire rebrousser le chemin.  
  
- Tu ne reconnais pas la maison des guérisons? Boromir?  
  
L'aîné gardait son regard sur les hauts murs blancs et fraîchement blanchis. Il revoyait la lumière aveuglante des côtes blanches et le chant de la mer... Alors que dans son coeur résonnait cette voix irréelle et intemporelle. Cette voix lui faisait penser à sa mère, sa douce mère qui l'attendait si loin... Mais c'était une autre femme qui guidait encore une fois ses pas... Varda, Elbereth.... Son délicat et profond chant, des vagues qui caressent les falaises et au loin le vent qui se perd dans les arbres. Le chant de Varda était tout cela. Une douce paix, douce unité...  
  
Et le coeur de Boromir s'allégeait. Son arrogance, ses désirs et son humanité se perdait. Pour laisser voir l'éternelle étoile qui brillait dans son coeur. Un étoile à la fois transparente et couvertes de gemmes. Il était étrange de parler du fière Boromir avec ces termes, mais c'est ce que ressentait Faramir. D'une voix tremblante, comme pour briser une utopie trop fragile pour être acceptée, Faramir déclara:  
  
- C'est normal que tu t'en souviennes plus, tu n'aimais pas écouter la sagesse des guérisseurs. Allons à la salle à manger, un repas doit sûrement nous attendre.  
  
Mais Boromir ne bougea pas. Il écoutait encore cette voix lointaine, laissant sa profondeur emplir son coeur...  
  
Il haussa ses épaules pour que son frère retire sa main. Puis il avança. Le garde, se reprenant subitement:  
  
- Le roi a explicitement interdit l'accès à la maison des guérisons...  
  
Boromir s'arrêta. Faramir implora encore une fois:  
  
- Tu viens Boromir?  
  
Un écho du passé...  
  
  
_ - Tu viens Boromir?  
Le jeune Boromir se retourna pour dévisager son cadet. Le pauvre garçon avait le visage tiré et pâle. C'est avec angoisse qu'il vivait les de son grand frère. Surtout celle ci le perturbait.  
  
  
- Si père nous surprend, il nous tuera!  
  
Boromir se pencha sur la boîte et continua à farfouiller dedans. Il y avait des perles et des boucle d'oreilles. Puis finalement l'aîné trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Il leva vers la lumière de leur chandelle un lourd pendentif en forme de plume doré sertie d'émeraudes.   
  
Il avait appartenu à Finduilas, leur mère. Cette chambre avait été condamné à sa mort et personne avait le droit d'y entrer. Denethor avait décidé de fermer la porte de son passé heureux avec sa femme. Laissant un vide emplit de souvenirs incertain pour ses fils.   
  
Ils risquaient gros, et Faramir le sentait dans tout son être. Boromir ne l'écoutait jamais, il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il **sentait** qu'ils allaient être pris. Pour un instant le cadet oublia ses préoccupations en tentant d'attraper les délicats filaments de souvenirs que créait ce bijoux. Il ne l'avait sûrement jamais vu, mais souvent la nuit venue Boromir lui avait parlé de ce pendentif que leur mère portait souvent. C'était le seul souvenir qui restait à l'aîné...  
  
- Maintenant viens Boromir, on a le temps de filer avant que quelqu'un vienne... S'il te plaît...  
  
  
_ - Boromir...  
  
  
Faramir recula en voyant enfin son frère se retourner brusquement.  
  
  
- Viens, allons manger...  
  
  
Les trois cavaliers confièrent leurs chevaux à l'écurie et rentrèrent dans la salle à manger. Boromir était silencieux. Mais peu à peu il reprenait son pas conquérant et rapide. Eowyn n'avait pas trouvé toute cette scène étrange, commentait à son époux le fait que les gardes d'Elessar étaient pas très armés et que cela créait une faiblesse dans une possible défense.  
  
- Mais Eowyn, personne va nous attaquer...  
  
La dame d'Ithilien secoua sa lourde chevelure blonde et sourit ironiquement à son époux:  
  
- C'est une éclaireuse... Bientôt nous serons assiégé!  
  
  
Faramir secoua la tête et enlaça son épouse:  
  
  
- Pourquoi chercher l'ombre quand brille le soleil? Seigneur Aragorn sait ce qu'il fait, et je ne doutes pas de ses choix._  
  
_Elle ne dit rien, des fois Faramir pouvait être têtu. Et après tout, il avait raison... Ils étaient heureux, c'était ridicule de présager une guerre en attrapant une délinquante sans importance...  
  
Elle glissa un regard sur Boromir qui était déjà attablé... Mais était elle heureuse?  
  
  
- Ton épouse a raison, Aragorn devrait mieux armer sa défense. Minas Tirith n'est jamais assez protégé.  
  
Son visage avait perdu sa lumière et sa qualité éthérée. Il était de nouveau le courageux mais arrogant Boromir. Magnifique mais profondément patriote. Des raison étrange éveillaient son être profond... Comme au moment où il s'était approché de la maison des guérisons... La lumière dans son coeur s'allumait et il était attiré vers quelque chose... Mais quoi?  
  
  
*** Très court je sais... Désolé, bac oblige. Même si de nombreuses idées se bousculent dans ma tête... Enfin merci pour vos reviews...***  



	6. La rose du désert et l'étoile du soir

_  
  
Elle voyait son père... Himaran..... Et son frère Nazikh, ils riaient tout deux devant ses maigres prouesse au jeu d'épée... Ils riaient encore... Leur voix se perdaient dans un joyeux brouaha.  
  
Puis Himaran disparut...  
Laissant Merwa seule avec son frère...  
  
- Petite rose... Tu dois retourner là-bas...  
  
Ils n'étaient plus dans le désert sans fin mais dans un lieu étrange.... L'air semblait doré et les oiseaux chantaient mais on ne pouvait pas voir les arbres où ils se cachaient...  
  
- C'est un rêve... Tu es mort Nazikh. Ô quel beau rêve!  
  
Merwa senti une main rugueuse sur sa joue, il séchait ses larmes:  
  
-Oui c'est un simple rêve ma soeur... Ma toute petite soeur.... Réveilles toi! Ne laisse pas l'honneur du Harad tomber encore plus bas, ce qui adviendra si père ne te retrouve pas. Accepte leur marché Merwa, ne sois pas têtue... Ne te laisse pas mourir, tu es si jeune, tu n'as pas encore eu le temps d'accomplir ton destin... Merwa Petite rose du désert...  
  
_Aragorn baignait le front et les joues de la jeune femme avec de l'eau où avait reposé de l'athelas. Ses plaies avaient été soignées mais elle refusait de reprendre conscience... Cela faisait des jours qu'elle était plongée dans cet étrange sommeil. Arwen l'avait veillée alors qu'Aragorn s'occupait des affaires du Royaume.   
  
Faramir et Eowyn étaient repartis pour quelques temps en Ithilien. Car la Dame Blanche ne pouvait pas tenir en place, elle désirait ardemment rejoindre son pays. Les raisons de son départ étaient méconnus de tous, mais souvent Arwen avait vu Eowyn poser un regard déçue et triste sur Faramir. Et quelques fois discrètement, la douce Eowyn glissait des regards admiratifs sur Boromir. C'était sa femme qui avait poussé Faramir à rejoindre sa région. Lui, il aurait pu rester des jours et des jours aux côtés de son frère...  
  
Boromir ne savait que faire, alors il restait encore à Minas Tirith, la ville de son coeur. Aragorn lui avait proposé de nombreux postes mais Boromir n'arrivait pas à se décider. Alors sous les conseils d'Arwen, le roi lui accorda asile dans la ville pour quelques temps en paix. Après tout, il venait juste de renaître...  
  
Merwa murmura un nom dans son sommeil, cherchant à fuir les mains guérisseuse du roi. Aragorn s'arrêta et regarda la jeune femme. Lentement elle cligna les yeux et les ouvris. Longuement elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. Mais ce n'était pas un regard plein de défi et d'arrogance. On voyait dans ses grands yeux sombre une gratitude sans fin et de la paix...  
  
- Merci...  
  
Aragorn inclina la tête humblement:  
  
- De rien. Vous n'êtes pas encore complètement guérie... Il vous faut vous reposer et manger un peu.... Il me semble que votre corps n'a pas reçu d'aliment depuis longtemps...  
  
Elle hocha la tête. En jetant un regard circulaire dans la chambre où elle reposait, elle pu remarquer que ses armes avaient été déposées au pied de son lit. Ce roi était bien étrange... Elle n'avait jamais entendu d'un royaume où les prisonniers de guerre avaient droit de garder leurs armes...  
  
Il est vrai que dans les yeux de cet homme elle pouvait voir quelques chose d'inconnu jusqu'alors.... Était ce que l'on appelait un air _elfique_? Il avait l'air tellement sage, bon mais aussi honorable et puissant. Étrangement il lui faisait penser à Nazikh, son frère préféré... Elle sourit presque à cette idée... Ce gondorien détesterait autant être comparé à un haradrim que Nazikh haïrait d'être comparé à Elessar.  
  
Elle pouvait voir le roi l'observer comme s'il pouvait lire dans ses pensées, un léger sourire se jouait sur ses lèvres. Finalement il reprit sa dignité de roi et déclara:  
  
- Je vais maintenant vous laissez vous reposer... Ioreth viendra vous donner quelque chose à manger. Vous avez du remarquer que on vous a laissé vos armes, mais sachez que vous avez aucunement la force maintenant de vous lancer dans une mission pour sortir d'ici.... Enfin vous le verrez vous même... Bonne convalescence princesse Merwa des Haradrims...  
  
Elle ne lui répondit pas, très vite elle entendit la porte se refermer. Comme l'avait prédit Aragorn, Merwa tenta de se lever mais en vain. Elle avait perdu beaucoup de forces, même ses bras la faisait souffrir au moindre geste... Étrange que cela soit dû seulement à un coup de verre sur ses veines... Mais elle ignorait qu'il l'avait ramené des portes des cavernes de Mandos.  
  
Un dame entra après une demi heure. Elle avait des yeux gris et sa chevelure sombre était teinté d'argent. Elle portait à la façon gondorienne un léger voile bleu sur ses cheveux, plus par coquetterie que par tradition.  
  
Elle posa un plateau avec quelques mets facile à manger. Elle informa la malade d'une voix autoritaire:  
  
- Nous avons fait en sorte que votre repas ne soit pas trop difficile à manger et qu'il ne soit pas non plus répugnant... Je suis Ioreth, je m'occupes de la maison des guérisons. Je reviendrai quand vous aurez finis de manger pour vous donner un thé à l'Athelas.  
  
Avec grande peine, Merwa commença à manger. Chaque geste la fatiguait mais bientôt elle réussi à entamer la moitié de son assiette. Puis elle ferma ses yeux pour réfléchir. Que devait elle faire? Sa ferme résignation était envolée... Maintenant elle avait envie de pleurer, vraiment pleurer sur l'épaule d'un _ami_. Mais elle n'en avait pas, elle n'en avait jamais eu.... Tout son éducation avait été centrée sur l'idée qu'il fallait être ferme et discipliné. Se confier ou pleurer dans les bras d'un autre était une preuve de faiblesse. Et jamais Merwa n'avait été faible. Même quand ses frères n'étaient jamais revenus... Ou quand sa mère était morte en donnant naissance à son plus jeune frère.  
Mais à présent tout semblait tellement confus...  
Elle était prisonnière d'un peuple qui avait tués ses frères. Son peuple avait longuement haït et trahie les hommes de l'Ouest. Mais tout ce que lui donnait le roi du Gondor c'était de la compassion et de la gentillesse... Comme si elle était une petite fille sans défense...  
Savaient ils qu'elle était la seule enfant du roi des haradrims? S'il la tuait ils pourront avoir une emprise sur le royaume... Ils pouvaient la marier de force à quelqu'un pour qu'ensuite le harad soit dans les mains de l'Ouest... Il y avait tant de moyen d'utiliser la princesse du Harad.... Mais ils ne faisaient rien...  
  
Ils disaient vouloir comprendre le Harad...  
  
Merwa secoua la tête, tout était tellement compliqué... Et elle ignorait tout du monde... Elle désirait que ses choix soit pour le meilleur du Harad... Et pour toute la terre du milieu? Car en sortant de son royaume elle venait de prendre conscience qu'il n'y avait pas seulement le Khand, le Harad, Mordor et le sud du Gondor. A présent elle voyait l'ampleur de la terre que voulait dominer Sauron.   
  
C'était dans sa conception simple du monde qu'elle avait toujours su quoi faire... Quand dans son esprit les ennemis étaient **tout** les gondorien et leurs alliés, et ses amis **tout** les haradrims, elle avait su quoi faire: détruire l'ennemi... Ce qui l'avait conduit ici...  
  
Mais à présent elle se rendait compte que tout était vraiment compliqué. Les gondoriens pouvaient être bons... Mais pouvait elle leur faire confiance?  
  
Et à présent elle était entre leurs mains, elle n'avait plus aucune fierté... Clouée dans un lit et nourrie par leurs mains, elle leur devait tout... La vie surtout...  
  
Prise d'une soudaine colère, elle tenta de se relever mais ses jambes ne lui obéissaient pas bien... Enfin quelques larmes de dépits et de chagrins glissèrent sur ses joues... Ah! ce qu'elle détestait d'être si faible!  
  
Quand il sortit de la chambre de Merwa, le roi n'eut pas de temps pour lui même. Déjà ses ministres et conseillers l'attendaient. Bien que son royaume était devenu très prospère et vivait dans une relative paix, il y avait d'autres fléaux... La famine avait pris une grande ampleur, suite au pillage de Saruman et des retombées de la guerre.  
  
Aragorn longuement discuta sur les problèmes de la famines précisément dans l'Arnor. Erenion, un petit seigneur, proposa que sa contrée soit approvisionné par la Comté mais le roi se leva et déclara:  
  
- La Comté est à présent devenue une contrée où aucune homme, même le roi, n'a le droit d'entrer. Faire du commerce avec eux ne ferait qu'agrandir la tentation des hommes de dominer ce beau pays. Quoi qu'il arrive, ce n'est pas sur les hobbits que nous devons compter mais sur nous même... Et le problème, me semble t'il, n'est pas dû à un manque de vivre mais un problème de distribution. Est ce que je me trompes Alenen, ministre de l'agriculture? Du côté du Gondor nous avons beaucoup de provision, il suffit juste d'établir un meilleur commerce entre le Nord et le Sud du Royaume.  
  
Le conseil prit fin, pour qu'Alenen puisse réfléchir et trouve des solutions pour l'après midi même. Les décisions n'étaient jamais prises à la légère avec Elessar.  
  
Aragorn sortit rapidement, il désirait ardemment rester quelques instants en paix avec son épouse. Arwen lui donnait toute la sérénité, le calme et l'amour dont il avait besoin pour continuer à accomplir son devoir sans une grimace d'ennui ou de douleur. Bien sûr en tant que capitaine des rôdeurs, il y avait eu des situations plus difficiles que celle-ci. Mais en tant que rôdeur, prendre une décision était plus rapide. Tout était action et stratégie tandis qu'ici la stratégie touchait des domaines qu'Aragorn, malgré sa sagesse, connaissait mal.   
  
Ainsi la désinvolture et l'action d'une vie de rôdeur lui manquait. Elladan et Elrohir, qui n'avaient pas encore entrepris leur voyage, se riaient de lui. Il était vrai que c'était comique de voir le petit Estel, tel qu'il était pour eux, assis sur un trône et devoir faire une révérence à celui-ci. Mais ses deux beaux frères et frères adoptifs ne venaient que rarement. De plus en plus ils se détachaient de la terre du Milieu. Leur coeurs, comme celui de tout les elfes les poussaient vers l'Ouest.  
  
Marchant rapidement dans les couloirs, Aragorn sourit en pensant à son cher compagnon de route.... Legolas. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis quelques mois, car l'elfe était partit pour de long voyages avec son ami Gimli. Avec peine, Aragorn se rendit compte qu'à présent il avait peu de vrais amis auprès de lui.... Bien sûr Faramir était un très bon intendant mais... Le roi le connaissait pas assez bien. Boromir, qui aurait pu être très proche, avait quelque peu changé et il semblait vraiment mal au point. Les compagnons de la communauté étaient dispersés, chacun appelé à accomplir son devoir. Gandalf était partit deux ans après la chute de Sauron. Il manquait énormément à Aragorn. Non seulement pour sa sagesse mais aussi pour toutes les années vécues à se battre côte à côte contre Sauron. Ils s'étaient toujours compris et leur amitié avait grandis avec les années... Mais quand Gandalf le gris disparut dans la Moria, malgré son retour, Aragorn réalisa qu'un jour ou l'autre, celui qui fut presque comme son père, s'en ira...  
  
Frodon était parti avec Gandalf pour ne jamais revenir. Et les autres hobbits venaient visiter Minas Tirith de temps en temps, mais leur vrai vie les gardaient ancrés dans la Comté.  
  
Il ne restait presque personne... Sauf Arwen, qui toujours présente, lui souriait et connaissait la profondeur de son être.  
  
Silencieusement, Aragorn fut arrivé dans le boudoir d'Arwen. La reine écrivait alors que ses dames de compagnie parlaient à voix basse. Les deux demoiselles s'inclinèrent et quittèrent la pièce. C'était une habitude, lorsque le roi arrivait, les demoiselles d'honneur devaient laisser la reine seule. Arwen était tellement prise dans son écriture qu'elle n'entendit pas ce brouhaha. Son époux sourit, cela était propre aux elfes... Quand ils faisaient quelque chose c'était de tout leur corps et âme....  
  
Il posa sa main sur la délicate épaule de la fille d'Elrond. Arwen leva lentement les yeux:  
  
- Je savais que tu étais là...  
  
Souriante elle se leva et il la serra dans ses bras.  
  
Longtemps ils restèrent ainsi, heureux d'être ensemble dans la solitude et le calme. Puis Aragorn recula d'un pas et invita sa dame à s'asseoir. Il lui raconta en résumé l'état de la famine dans l'Arnor. Et puis finalement il parla de Merwa. Arwen écouta sans interrompre, hochant la tête de temps en temps. Aragorn se massa le front en déclarant:  
  
- J'ignores quoi faire avec cette enfant... Son père doit être conscient qu'elle a quitté son royaume. Je ne peux qu'imaginer sa réaction.... Je doutes fort qu'il soit capable d'envoyer une mission diplomatique avant de sauvagement tenter de nous attaquer... Je n'ai aucune envie de me lancer dans une guerre contre mes propres frères...  
  
Arwen le fixait avec ses yeux plus bleu que gris, elle attendit qu'il arrête de parler pour doucement lui poser une question:  
  
- Estel... Est ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de dire?  
  
Le roi, que personne ne contredisait depuis la chute de Sauron, déglutit avec peine. Qu'avait il dit? Se remémorant des phrases qu'il avait prononcé, Aragorn tentait de comprendre la remarque de son épouse. Celle-ci attendit qu'il réfléchisse un peu pour déclarer:  
  
- Tu as dis que les haradrims sont des hommes plutôt près à ce battre qu'à tenter de résoudre les problèmes diplomatiquement... Et qu'il sont sauvage... Et qu'il ne sont pas capable de penser à autre chose que la violence.  
  
Aragorn sourit et secoua la tête:  
  
- Ma douce reine! N'ai je pas dis que c'était mes frères?!?  
  
Arwen soupira doucement se levant pour se poster à la fenêtre. Elle aimait sentir la douce brise sur son visage et voir les plaines à perte de vue... Même si ça et là on commençait à construire des maisonnettes en dehors des remparts...  
  
Après avoir bu la beauté qui l'entourait. Arwen se retourna vers son époux:  
  
- Ne juges pas déjà ces hommes...  
  
Aragorn arpentait la pièce de long en large:  
  
- Je juge avec ce que j'ai connu en voyageant dans leurs contrées... Je juge en connaissance de cause.  
  
- Mais Estel, qui sait... Ils ont peut être changé...  
  
- Arwen, tu ne te rends pas compte de la réalité de tout cela. Ce n'est pas un débat philosophique comme ce que les elfes faisaient dans la demeure de ton père. C'est une **réalité**! La vie de mon peuple est en jeu. Je ne pas me permettre d'être inactif et me dire que peut être ils attaqueront pas... Je dois être près face à cette éventualité!  
  
L'elfe s'assombrit à la mention de la demeure de son père... Mais elle garda sa fermeté:  
  
- Estel, je ne te dis pas de les laisser écraser notre royaume... Je te demande juste d'être consciemment tolérant. Attends avant de juger, de nombreuses années se sont écoulés... Le monde est différent... Qui sait, ils veulent être uni avec les autres hommes... Ne baisse pas la défense des frontières, mais réfléchit aussi un peu plus... pacifiquement... De plus, en tant qu'elfe je te dirais une simple idée. Tout les hommes sont les mêmes, vous avez tous les mêmes tendance à la violence et à la destruction. Mais tu sais que pour moi tu as apporté l'espoir ici... Et que j'ai toujours cru en l'homme.   
  
Elle avait entouré de ses bras les épaules robustes de son époux et posé sa tête sur son épaule droite. Il ne dit rien, restant silencieux. Arwen lui avait toujours montré la voie de la sagesse, il ne s'en considérait pas plus bas qu'elle... On devait s'entraider, accepter l'aide de l'autre pour réussir...  
  
- Mes mots sont peut être un peu trop dure ou cynique... Pardonnes moi Estel Mais mon aimé, pense à ce que je t'ai dis...  
  
- J'y penserai Arwen.... Ar.. Meleth nîn, tu pleures?  
  
Effectivement des larmes perlaient les joues de la souveraine. Elle secoua la tête, souriant un peu et les séchant de ses doigts:  
  
- Ô ce n'est rien Estel... C'est seulement comme ça... Ces derniers temps les larmes jaillissent très facilement... C'est sûrement dû à mon état...  
  
Aragorn admira sa femme, sa grossesse, lui donnait tellement de grâce et de lumière. Elle était toujours aussi belle et sage. Il avait vraiment de la chance...  
  
Boromir était assis seul dans un jardin déserté. Il y avait de gracieuses statues et des oiseaux qui chantaient. Mais le frère du prince d'Ithilien gardait une expression grave...  
  
Son frère était parti et à présent Boromir se sentait immensément seul et sans but. C'est avec grâce qu'il laissait le titre d'intendant à son frère. Mais il n'avait rien à faire. Ses journées s'écoulaient à admirer sa ville et chevaucher solitairement. Il n'avait envie de rien. Après la douce plénitude de sa renaissance, il restait un vide...   
  
Pour se changer les idées il repensa à sa mère. Pour lui elle symbolisait la féminité par excellence et c'était elle qui représentait dans son coeur Varda. Tentant d'entendre la douce chanson de la dame de Manwë, Boromir ferma les yeux... Ce chant effaçait les terribles souvenir du moment où la tentation de l'anneau l'avait rendu fou... Mais il ne l'entendait plus... Il y avait seulement ce vide.  
  
Boromir soupira, il aurait aimé pouvoir aller dans la Comté, peut être que la douce insouciance de ce peuple lui aurait changé les idées... Il aurait pu ainsi s'excuser auprès de Frodon. Mais la Comté était interdite aux hommes. Les hommes ne pouvaient pas trouver paix et sérénité dans ce pays de joie car ils étaient trop faible face à la tentation de dominer cette insouciance. Et Frodon était parti...  
  
Un léger bruissement d'étoffe lui fit lever les yeux. Dame Arwen se tenait devant lui, belle et toujours aussi majestueuse. Boromir se mit rapidement debout et fit une révérence. A travers elle, il revoyait Galadriel. Cette dame des elfes qui n'avait pas perdu espoir en lui.  
  
Arwen sourit et l'invita à s'asseoir puis elle déclara:  
  
- Vous semblez bien silencieux et troublé Boromir...  
  
L'homme hocha la tête:  
  
- Effectivement altesse...   
  
Elle plongea son regards dans le sien à la façon de Galadriel et demanda:  
  
- Pourquoi?  
  
Boromir baissa les yeux, il se rappelait de ce jour en Lorien où Galadriel avait vu le fond de ses pensées.  
  
- Pour être sincère Dame Arwen, je me sens inutile... Vidé... Bien qu'Ar... Sire Aragorn m'ait proposé des activité ou même des titres... Je n'ai pas l'impression que c'est ce que je dois faire... A vrai dire, je ne sais même pas ce que je veux ou dois faire...  
  
Arwen hocha la tête... Il lui semblait qu'elle passait sa vie à écouter les autres. Mais cela ne la dérangeait pas tant... Tant qu'elle pouvait rester aux côtés de celui qui gardait son coeur.  
  
- Je n'aurais rien de plus à vous proposer... Mais je suis passée voir notre prisonnière... Elle ronge son frein, peut être que vous pourriez aller lui parler... Cela vous changera les idées et la distraira  
  
Boromir sourit et déclara:  
  
- Altesse, sans offenser votre sagesse, laissez moi dire que cette enfant préférerait mille fois la solitude à ma présence...  
  
Arwen eut un énigmatique sourire:  
  
- En êtes vous sûr? Parfois quand la vie nous fait trébucher, une présence, quelle soit celle d'un compatriote ou non, peut toujours aider la personne à se relever. Enfin... C'est ce qu'il me semble. Et bien je vais vous laissez à votre solitude. J'allais de ce pas voir quelqu'un quand je vous ai vu... Namarië Boromir.  
  
Boromir inclina sa tête en guise de salut et se leva aussi... Longuement il arpenta les gracieuses allées... Il rit tout seul en repensant à la suggestion de Dame Arwen, aller voir cette fière sauvage. Puis à l'improviste, alors qu'il s'y attendait le moins il revit la douce lumière de Valinor et la voix de Varda illuminer son coeur et alléger ses amers souvenir...  
  
- Elbereth... Dame de Lumière, Dame de l'Ouest... Mère de tout les enfants d'Eru!  
  
Boromir marmonnait de joie... Une grande paix l'enveloppait de nouveau et il se sentait de nouveau guidé dans un chemin de lumière... Le vide qui le rongeait était devenu lumière et musique... Douce sérénité...  
  
*** Bon... J'ai eu du mal à pondre ce chapitre, car je suis pas encore sûre du chemin que va entreprendre Boromir. J'entends déjà ma chère Frodounette qui va s'étonner que je critiques ainsi le roi... On est bien obligé... Mon Aragorn dans cette fic n'est pas la lumière de la sagesse... Désolé, même si je l'adores toujours autant. Par contre je suis plutôt contente qu'Arwen joue un rôle important... Ne dit on pas que derrière chaque homme fort il y a une femme forte? Enfin... Dites moi ce que vous en pensez... Ah et puis, l'idée de où Merwa est en contact avec son frère est peut être inconsciement inspiré par Lysbeth de Yotma (que je vous conseilles de lire), c'est après coup que je me suis dis qu'à force de lire cette fic l'idée de ce rêve a germé dans mon esprit... Vala, Namarië! ***


	7. La douce aube

  
Il était très tôt, peu de gens étaient réveillés. Seuls ceux qui savaient apprécier la fragile beauté de l'aube était déjà hors de leur lit.   
  
Aragorn et Arwen mangeaient leur déjeuner sur un des blanc balcon de leur demeure. Ils ne parlaient presque pas, profitant de ce moment d'intimité. Ils avaient très peu l'occasion d'être tout seuls, surtout Aragorn.   
  
Ainsi un peu de silence leur faisait du bien.  
  
  
Arwen fut la première à entendre des pas précipité dans la pièce attenante au balcon. Elle retint un soupir d'irritation. Ce moment était très précieux et on venait le briser. Elle murmura à son mari:  
  
- Quelqu'un vient...  
  
  
Aragorn se leva brusquement, reprenant sa posture fière et royal. Il répondit à sa femme:  
  
- Cela doit être un de mes éclaireurs. Je suis désolé de te déranger ainsi.  
  
  
Elle sourit légèrement et secoua sa tête. Aragorn eu une envie soudaine de la serrer dans ses bras contre son coeur. Mais déjà son sujet arrivait. Il était habillé à la manière des rôdeurs d'antan et il fit une rapide et sobre révérence. Aragorn hocha la tête:  
  
- Quelle nouvelles m'apportes tu Arandor ?  
  
  
- Majesté, j'ai vu une situation vraiment étrange dans le Harad! Vraiment étrange!  
  
  
Aragorn se mit à arpenter l'étroit balcon.  
  
- Racontes...  
  
  
- Et bien j'ai vu que les hommes du Khand attaquaient les villes Haradrims. Il semblerait que les variags (homme du Kand) ont un quelconque grief contre le roi du Harad. J'ai vu des scènes atroces... Des gens brûlés vifs, des femmes violées et torturées... Il ne semble pas se préparer à nous attaquer...  
  
  
Songeusement Aragorn passa une main dans ses cheveux et scruta l'horizon:  
  
- Je crois que l'absence de la princesse sera interprété différemment à présent... Enfin... Merci Arandor, vas te reposer et te nourrir. Plus tard dans l'après midi nous tiendrons un conseil.  
  
L'éclaireur s'inclina et quitta le balcon. Arwen reporta son regard sur son époux, maintenant leur moment d'intimité était passé... Il était de nouveau le roi avec toute cette responsabilité sur le dos. Elle se leva aussi, il se tourna vers elle et déclara:  
  
- C'est à ces moments là que j'ai la mélancolie de la présence de Gandalf...  
  
  
Arwen lui embrassa la joue et caressa ce visage tant aimé du bout de ses doigts:  
  
- Si Gandalf est partit, c'est pour une raison clair et précise... Il était venu pour nous aider à faire face à Sauron. Mais à présent Estel, les elfes sont partis aussi. Car tous savent qu'à présent commence l'âge des hommes... C'est à vous de régler vos différents, tu n'es pas l'espoir des edain pour rien meleth nîn...  
  
Il hocha la tête. Seule Arwen connaissait ces rares instants où il perdait un peu courage, où tout semblait tellement compliqué. Et c'était aussi la seule à savoir comment lui redonner la force de continuer.  
  
Il sourit et déclara:  
  
- Avous? Ne fais tu pas parti des gens de ton royaume ma belle reine?  
  
  
Arwen s'écarta de son époux et très doucement elle murmura:  
  
- Je suis une mortelle certes... Mais je reste tout de même la dernière des elfes...  
  
Puis elle s'en fut. Le laissant seul. Car des larmes se tenaient prête à couleur sur ses joues. L'enfant qui grandissait en elle faisait grandir la mélancolie des temps anciens... Du temps où les elfes étaient encore là et que leurs voix résonnaient encore dans les bois...  
  
  
Aragorn regarda son épouse partir. Il ne la retint pas. Il la connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'elle préférait être seule. Il prit une dernière gorgée de son thé noir et alla rejoindre son bureau. Bientôt il sera assiégé par la longue séance au cours de laquelle il permettait une audience à des gens du peuple. Cela durait jusqu'à midi puis il devait s'occuper du conseil. Mais aujourd'hui il sera obliger d'abréger les audiences du peuple. Le Khand, plus que le Harad avait toujours été un allié de Mordor et un grand ennemi du Gondor. S'il commençait à attaquer le Haradrim, il était logique d'imaginer qu'il s'en prendra par la suite au Sud du Gondor.  
  
En chemin, le roi demanda à un garde d'envoyer un messager en Ithilien pour convoquer Faramir.  
  
  
Pendant ce temps là Merwa errait, accompagné d'un garde, dans le jardin de la maison des guérisons. Elle avait le droit chaque jour, à la même heure de se promener dans ces gracieuses allées. Elle ne parlait pas, s'obstinait à garder le silence. Mais elle avait commencé à se nourrir quand elle avait apprit que sans ces aliments elle ne pourra pas pouvoir utiliser ses armes.   
  
Elle trouvait toujours aussi humiliant d'être ainsi soigné et nourrit... Elle n'avait plus le droit d'être fière et obstiné... Elle apprenait à être humble, à se courber devant les autres. Car elle se rendait compte que quelques fois l'ennemi pouvait aider malgré tout. Et pour survivre il fallait accepter cette aide... N'était ce pas le roi du Gondor et de l'Arnor qui l'avait arrachée à la mort?  
  
Même si sa fierté natale l'empêchait d'être assez humble pour parler, elle ne pouvait pas s'élever contre la capacité de déduction de la jeune femme. Cela faisait à présent de nombreuses semaines qu'elle avait quitté son foyer, pourtant personne ne venait la chercher. Peut être que les seigneurs de l'Ouest lui cachait les tentatives de son père pour la sauver. Mais il lui semblait que ce roi n'était pas si mauvais, il avait un coeur pur.   
  
A cette pensée, elle se figea: elle venait d'appeler son pire ennemi pur! A ce moment précis apparut Boromir qui avait aussi choisi de se promener de si bonne heure. Ce jardin lui rappelait sa mère, même si il ne pouvait presque plus voir son visage. Il sursauta en voyant la prisonnière. Aragorn, en passant, lui avait raconté l'état des relations entre le Khand et le Harad. Ainsi Boromir fit signe au garde de partir et dit:  
  
- Je la surveillerai...  
  
  
Elle refusait de lever le regard vers lui mais docilement elle le suivit jusqu'à ce banc devant une mélodieuse fontaine.   
  
  
- Princesse Merwa....   
  
  
Pour quelques raisons étrange il agissait sans réfléchir. De sa voix grave mais profonde, il murmura:  
  
- Asseyez vous... Vous devez en avoir assez de devoir sans cesse vous promener avec des gardes... ça doit pas être très gaie...  
  
La guerrière haradrim ne répondit pas. Elle fixait avec insistance la fontaine et l'eau qui s'en déversait gracieusement. Boromir se taisait aussi... Il glissa un regard sur la jeune femme et il eut l'impression de voir un rayon doré l'entourer... Un rayon aussi beau et précieux que la lumière de Valinor...  
  
Il n'avait jamais imaginé pouvoir s'asseoir ainsi avec une ennemie...   
  
Et puis jamais auparavant   
Même avant la guerre de l'anneau les femmes n'avaient jamais été son but dans la vie... Bien sûr très jeune il avait connu les plaisirs de l'amour, mais jamais il s'y était attaché... Et le voilà, subjugué par une prisonnière. D'une femme d'un pays qui avait toujours blessé le vrai amour de la vie de l'ancien Boromir: le Gondor.  
  
- Vous voulez retourner chez vous?  
  
La douceur apparente de la jeune femme, enflammait Boromir. Mais alors qu'il posa sa mains sur le bras de la jeune femme, celle-ci bondit et d'une voix rauque cracha:  
  
- Ne m'approchez pas sale Gondorien!  
  
Elle allait retourner vivement vers la maison des guérisons, oubliant qu'elle était prisonnière. Mais d'un grand pas, Boromir la rattrapa et lui pris le bras:  
  
- Princesse, je dois vous ramener là bas... N'oubliez pas que vous êtes une prisonnière.  
  
La voix de Boromir était à présent très sèche...  
  
Ce fut peut être son côté cruel et de fière gondorien qui lui fit annoncer cette nouvelle qui bouleversa la haradrim:  
  
- Et soyez contente d'être ici, votre pays est à feu et à sang... Il se fait attaquer par le Khand.  
  
Pendant une petite seconde il vit dans son regard un grand désarroi et sa fragile faiblesse. Puis son regard se fit sombre et fière:  
  
- Je préfères être là bas en train de mourir que vivre ici!  
  
Boromir haussa les sourcils d'un air froid et orgueilleux et cruellement il répliqua:  
  
- Et bien vous êtes ici et vous n'êtes pas prête à revoir votre pays si tôt!  
  
  
Il la laissa au garde qui l'accompagnait auparavant, et sans congé Boromir s'en alla. Merwa se laissa guider dans sa chambre silencieusement, puis elle s'assit sur son lit. Elle tremblait... D'un côté elle avait eu l'envie de se jeter sur le gondorien pour lui arracher les yeux mais d'un autre...  
  
Merwa ferma les yeux et s'étonna à méditer sur la voix du gondorien... Cette voix était pareille à une montagne: rugueuse comme ses roches, profonde comme ses gorges mais aussi lisse et harmonieuse que le lit d'une rivière...  
  
L'effet de ce gondorien sur elle était fascinant...   
  
Elle le haïssait de tout son être. Mais elle désirait revoir la lumière de son regard. Comme si le destin la poussait à aller vers lui.  
  
Pourquoi lui? Pourquoi? Longtemps elle avait attendu un prince charmant dans le pays du soleil... Mais aucun homme n'avait réussi à lui prendre le coeur... Et à présent ce gondorien.   
  
Ô elle le haïssait! c'était sûr! Elle ne pouvait pas l'aimer...  
  
Mais cette attirance n'était pas magique et belle comme elle l'avait longuement imaginé... C'était un déchirement, une cruelle blessure ou même encore un poison qui tuait à petit feu... Car celui qui hantait de plus en plus sa pensée était un ennemi....  
  
Il lui semblait qu'un maudit destin les attiraient l'un vers l'autre car il semblait impossible qu'elle puisse aimer son ennemi juré...  
  
  
Boromir sortit de la maison des guérisons en secouant la tête. Longtemps il se promena dans sa cité, complètement perdu dans ses pensées avec aucune conscience du temps. Pourquoi avait il été momentanément attiré par cette haradrim? Il ne se comprenait pas... Mais il commençait à éclairer une parcelle du mystère... C'était elle qui lui donnait la paix, à chaque fois qu'il était près d'elle tout son être devenait lumière... Il devenait instrument des valar et trouvait la sérénité.  
  
Avant qu'il puisse plonger plus loin dans ses sentiments il croisa son frère.  
  
- Faramir! Petit frère! Cela fait longtemps!  
  
  
Faramir paraissait épanoui et tellement plus sûr de lui... Il avait certainement changé... Mais il ne parut pas si heureux de voir son frère. Boromir mit cela sur le compte de la gravité du conseil qui les attendait. Mais il ignorait qu'une jalousie sans fin commençait à naître dans le coeur de Faramir... Même si à présent Eowyn était aussi amoureuse qu'au début de le mariage, ces seuls regards admiratifs qu'elle avait porté sur son frère le rendait fou...  
  
  
Ensemble ils se dirigèrent vers la salle du trône où allait se dérouler le conseil...  
  
**** voilà un ptiti chapitre écrit en regardant d'un oeil FOTR et TTT, et aussi en papotant avec Chibi et Clem. Enfin je suis désolé d'avoir pris autant de temps mis que voulez vous.... Les cours... La fatigue... C'est presque la fin. Me reste 3 semaines de cours et après ça sera le temps des révisions... Merci de me suivre malgré ces absences...ET VIVE LE ROI!!!!!!!****  
  



	8. My only love sprung from my only hate

Quand les deux frères entrèrent dans la salle du trône, les hommes étaient déjà assemblé et en silence regardaient le roi.  
  
Aragorn était couronné grave mais tel un rôdeur il était assis sur les marches. à sa gauche sur un haut siège était assis Imrahil de Dol Amroth et à sa droite il y avait une chaise vide. La place habituel de Faramir. Celui-ci prit rapidement sa place et calmement informa son seigneur:  
  
- Sire, j'ai pris la liberté d'envoyer des éclaireurs en Harad. Ils sont parti il y a un mois...  
  
Aragorn hocha la tête en souriant légèrement:  
  
- Très bonne initiative Faramir. Alors, quels sont ces nouvelles? Je n'ai qu'une vue d'ensemble...  
  
Boromir pouvait voir qu'Aragorn avait en quelque sorte prit sa place dans le coeur de son frère. Faramir réagissait avec ferveur aux remarques du roi et comme avec Boromir autrefois, il recherchait l'approbation du roi et une grande loyauté les unissait. Après tout Aragorn était le roi.  
  
Et Boromir n'était qu'un revenant....  
  
  
Faramir se racla la gorge, il avait toujours été le plus sensible de sa famille. Ainsi ce qui était le plus difficile pour lui c'était d'annoncer les mauvaises nouvelles ou des terribles massacres... Justement dans cette situation il était question de massacre, il soupira, il s'identifiait trop aux autres et surtout à ses ennemis pour tenter de les comprendre. Avec une difficulté que seul son frère pouvait voir, il déclara:  
  
- Mes éclaireurs m'ont apporté de sombres nouvelles... Toute la famille royal du Harad a été assassinée. Le roi, ses frères et ses neveux. Je pourrais même vous donner les circonstances exactes... Mais je pense que de telles discussions morbides ne nous apporteraient rien.  
  
Aragorn hocha le tête et pensif ne dit pas un mot. Un grand silence s'abattit. Boromir baissa le regard. Pour des raisons qui lui échappaient il repensait à la captive, elle ne quittait jamais son esprit. Il revoyait son désarroi face à la nouvelle de l'état de son pays... Qui lui annoncera la mort de tout ceux qu'elle connaissait? Qui pourra la consoler?  
  
Boromir haussa les épaules, pourquoi se posait il de tels questions?  
  
Aragorn se leva et se mis à arpenter la salle. D'une voix brusque il brisa le silence:  
  
- Je me demandes comment et pourquoi le Khand a atteint une telle haine pour ses anciens alliés...  
  
Faramir, avec sagesse tentait de pas jeter toute les information sur le roi. Alors finalement il acheva de donner ses mauvaises nouvelles:  
  
- Sire, on m'a aussi signalé aussi la présence d'orcs.  
  
Aragorn se tourna vers Faramir et son visage était tiré... Comme si un grand poids venait d'être posé sur ses épaules:  
  
- Mordor! Mais Sauron a été détruit...  
  
Il fronça les sourcils et continua:  
  
- Terribles énigmes!  
  
Aragorn balaya l'assemblée de son regard perçant et finalement le posa sur Boromir. Celui-ci était encore perdu dans une rêverie de la princesse.  
  
- Boromir!  
  
- Sire?  
  
  
- Vous avez vu les valar... Vous ont ils dit quelque chose au sujet de Sauron et ses complices?  
  
  
Le gondorien secoua lentement la tête:  
  
- Non je ne pense pas.  
  
  
Aragorn fit un signe, signifiant la fin du conseil:  
  
- Je vais informer Eomer du Rohan et les seigneurs d'Imladris... Le conseil reprendra au retour de ces messagers. Mais gardez le conflit en tête, j'ai bien peur que l'ennemi sera bientôt à notre porte sans que nous sachions qui il est. Et surtout comment s'en débarrasser.  
  
  
Puis le roi sortit avertir ses messager et se retirer dans la solitude pour réfléchir. Comme poursuivit par des nazguls, des messagers sortirent de la ville et prirent leur chemin respectif. Aragorn espérait ardemment que ses amis répondront rapidement. Cette situation était vraiment étrange... Mordor était tombé sous ses propres yeux et voilà son ombre qui planait de nouveau.  
  
  
Inconsciente de sa perte, Merwa marchait tranquillement dans le jardin. Elle suivait les gardes sans réfléchir, bercée par une rêverie qu'elle s'efforçait de fuir. Elle devait avouer qu'à présent son coeur était complètement brisé et morcelé à la seul mention du nom de Boromir. Elle s'irritait de penser ainsi, mais on ne peut pas contrôler ses émotions... On ne peut pas se forcer à haïr quelqu'un juste pour des principes et notamment des préjugés. Peut être devait elle baisser humblement sa tête face à ce sentiment plus fort que sa haine...  
  
  
A ce moment exact, Boromir apparut dans son champs de vision. Il parlait à un autre homme qui lui ressemblait, cela devait être son jeune frère. Il s'interrompit et remarqua le regard de la haradrim sur lui. Laissant Faramir derrière lui, il alla vers elle. Elle recula, baissa les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas lui parler, elle voulait fuir son regard gris et ses belles mains. Mais il fit signe au garde de s'en aller et lui tendis son bras. Après leur altercation, elle ne pouvait pas accepter ce bras.... Pourtant, son éducation de princesse lui poussait à garder son maintien et ses manière même face à un pire ennemi... et face à un ennemi adoré, que faisait on?  
  
Elle lui prit le bras et il la guida dans la dédales de ce jardin.  
  
Boromir ne pouvait pas ouvrir sa bouche, pas prononcer les mots qu'il désirait dire... Une violente brûlure lui donnait envie de jeter sur le visage de cette fière barbare les nouvelles qu'il connaissait. Après tout c'était cet instinct qui l'avait poussé vers elle. Merwa garda le silence mais peu à peu son sourire de fille de bonne famille s'effaça. Il l'énervait, sa complaisance et sa manière de lui imposer sa présence sans lui demander son avis. Elle sentit une bouffée de soudaine colère:  
  
- Alors!??!!?? Que me voulez vous? Me torturer encore!!!!!!! Après tout c'est tout ce que vous pouvez faire... Vous savez pas vous battre! Quand je vous compares aux hommes de mon peuple je ne vous vois que comme un jeune garçon qui croit tout savoir!  
  
Cette tirade ne fut qu'une étincelle pour allumer cette étrange colère qui grandissait en Boromir.... Pire qu'une colère, un désir de détruire et blesser cette ennemie. Alors il tourna lentement son visage vers le sien et froidement déclara:  
  
- Votre peuple? Savez qu'en ce moment même.... Toute votre famille est morte et de votre palais il ne reste rien.  
  
  
Merwa perdit toute sa contenance et hurla presque:  
  
- Que dites vous?!??? VOUS MENTEZ!!!!!!!  
  
Sa voix était emplit de douleur, de rage contenue et d'incrédulité. Elle cria si fort que même hors du jardin on pu entendre ce cri rauque et brûlant. Boromir sursauta, il recula de deux pas. Ce cri l'avait empli d'air frais et de pureté...   
  
Il voyait ce visage jeune mais tellement amère... Comme si un voile sombre avait couvert la jeune femme. Et ces yeux! Ils voulaient croire qu'il mentait.... Ils cherchaient un répits au gouffre de douleur qui s'étendait non loin d'elle.   
  
  
Il ferma les yeux un instant, le chant persistant des océans et les côtes blanche... La précieuse pureté de Valinor, pays sacré... Et lui, envoyé par les valar prenait un plaisir terrible à détruire une personne...  
  
Il tenta le lever la main pour la consoler et cacher ses paroles. Mais dans le même instant la haine qui bouillonnait en lui, lui fit tordre la bouche et murmurer de terribles paroles:  
  
- Je dis la vérité. Des éclaireurs ont vu cela, votre pays n'est plus et votre famille a été assassiné...  
  
  
Elle ne bougea pas, tout son corps était raidit et dans ses yeux brûlait une flamme rouge. Elle ne disait rien, se cachant dans sa colère. Mais au fond d'elle, elle tremblait et des larmes cherchaient à naître. Elle fit volte face mais ne bougea pas.   
  
Oú pouvait elle allé? Vers quel ami pouvait elle se tourner?  
  
Personne... Elle était prisonnière et les siens étaient morts. Elle était seule héritière de la famille royal du Harad... Et son peuple?   
  
Alors que ces pensées se bousculaient dans son esprit, Boromir baissa la tête. Ce terrible instinct qui l'avait rendu si cruel et fière avait disparut. Et il se trouvait nu, comme quand il s'était levé à Valinor. Il pouvait revoir les sages seigneurs de Valinor et lui... Aussi impie et arrogant que ses ancêtres qui avait conduit Númenor à sa perte.   
Combien il espérait pouvoir retirer ces froides paroles qu'il avait prononcées... Mais c'était trop tard... Cherchant à fuir cette honte qu'il n'aura jamais ressenti avant sa mort, il repensa à Valinor et ses terres bénis... Valinor était l'absolution même, le lieu où tout sera pardonné... Un lieu qu'aucun mortel pouvait atteindre.   
  
La douleur glissa dans son être, dévastant sa prestance et sa rigidité. Les fines épaules de Merwa tremblaient dans ses sanglots étouffés. Elle voulait fuir, loin de cette terrible terre. Vers ce lieu dont parlaient les contes de son pays. Ce lieu où tout était d'or et que la lune éclairait en douceur. Un lieu où tout n'était qu'harmonie où il n'y avait aucun obstacle à l'étendue pure et verte des forêts. Là où l'océan venait se réfugier quand il était fatigué... La paix...  
  
  
Mais c'était juste des contes... Elle le savait. Rien ne pouvait l'emporter loin de cette terrible nouvelle. Personne ne viendra la chercher... Les siens étaient mort et son peuple sous le joug des variags. Ô si seulement elle pouvait fuir cette ville de malheur et rejoindre au moins ses terres... Peut être qu'elle pourra s'occuper de son peuple, peut être pourra t'elle redonner la vaillance aux siens... Mais qui l'aidera?  
  
Baissant ses bras courbaturé de fatigue et faiblit par trop de mouvement, elle se laissa glisser sur l'herbe verte. Baissant les yeux verts la douce pelouse soignée des jardins elle accepta enfin qu'elle était vaincu... Elle n'était qu'une jeune femme, encore courbaturé par sa convalescence et sans aucun allié.  
  
  
Boromir regarda vaguement la jeune femme s'asseoir sur la pelouse. Il jeta un regard circulaire, il n'y avait personne, aucun témoin de sa cruauté. Sauf les valar qui veillait et Eru... Il avait trahi l'Unité, il avait trahi ceux qui lui avait redonné la vie... Il avait trahi cette petite flamme blanche qui grandissait en lui depuis son retour. Il avait laisser le noir étouffer cette flamme... N'avait il pas échouer comme au temps de l'anneau? Laissez guidé par cet appétit cruel et assoiffé de pouvoir...   
  
Il avança lentement. Il ne savait pas quoi faire tellement il avait honte. Il s'approcha de la jeune femme et la regarda brisée et courbée sous le soleil. Au loin il pouvait de nouveau entendre ce chant qui alimentait ses rêves et ses espoir... La douce voix de Varda qui emplissait son âme meurtrit par le mal qui le rongeait parfois. Il baissa les yeux vers Merwa et ses long cheveux sombres lui fit penser aux flots sombres de sa tourmente.  
  
Un étrange élan, plus fragile que celui qui l'avait poussé à blesser, lui donnait envie de la consoler, de lui faire des promesses et des promesses pour revoir des couleurs sur ses joues. Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés et d'une voix qui avait perdu toute sa fierté il murmura:  
  
- Pardonnez moi, je l'ai annoncé bien rudement...  
  
  
Merwa ouvrit ses yeux d'un air traqué puis le voyant, attaqua de toute sa douleur:  
  
- Je n'ai pas à vous pardonner!!! De toute manière je suis sûr que vous ne savez pas parler autrement que rudement!!! Allez vous en!!!!  
  
  
Étrangement, l'âme guerrière de Boromir ne réagit pas mais de sa même voix brisé il continua:  
  
- Je suis sincèrement désolé pour votre pays. Je peux plus qu'imaginer votre désarroi... Je l'ai connu... Enfin presque  
  
Il s'interrompit devant le regard incrédule de la jeune femme. Elle releva fièrement sa tête:  
  
- Je ne pense pas!  
  
Sa voix était sèche. Mais Boromir pouvait sentir une certaine fragilité... Et puis à sa voix se mêlait le chant de Varda. Était ce pour elle qu'il avait été envoyé? Il haussa les épaules, c'était peu probable que les valar puissent l'envoyer pour une raison aussi frivole...  
  
- Si... C'est une histoire très compliqué princesse mais j'ai connu ce désespoir. Où tout semble perdu et toutes nos forces envolés... Oú quand la seule solution pour moins souffrir est de courber la tête...  
  
Fascinée la princesse Haradrim leva les yeux, il venait d'articuler en mot ce qu'elle ressentait. Il continuait tout en regardant le ciel:  
  
- Mais sachez que rien n'est perdu, qui sait ces éclaireurs se sont peut être trompés...  
  
Il savait que jamais les éclaireurs du Gondor ne se trompaient ainsi, mais il avait envie de faire ces promesses dont tout le monde connaît la faille mais qui malgré tout redonne courage.  
  
- Il y a encore de l'espoir. Sûrement! Votre père s'est sûrement réfugié quelque part en sécurité. Vous m'avez bien sous entendu que votre peuple n'est pas si rustre que ça.  
  
  
Elle baissa les yeux qu'elle posait sur le visage du gondorien. Elle secoua tristement la tête et murmura:  
  
- Non il n'y a pas d'espoir... Je connais mon père, je connais mon peuple, nous ne fuyons jamais devant l'ennemi. Nous préférons mourir qu'être emprisonné ou caché! D'ailleurs j'aurais du le faire il y a longtemps!  
  
Boromir inclina la tête, il ne savait plus quoi dire. Il lui tendit la main pour la relever et en silence il retournèrent vers la maison des guérisons. Merwa avait retrouvé son fière maintient et un regard farouche et courageux. Mais elle restait silencieuse, refusant de croiser son regard.  
  
En face de la porte il la salua et allait s'en aller quand la jeune guerrière l'interpella:  
  
- Attendez!  
  
Boromir se retourna rapidement, espérait il quelque chose d'elle?  
  
Elle inclina simplement la tête:  
  
- Merci de m'avoir dit la vérité... Ici personne ne me dira quoi que ce soit.  
  
Il inclina la tête aussi, mais avant qu'il reparte la jeune femme murmura très doucement:  
  
- Merci surtout d'avoir essayer de me montrer une lueur d'espoir... et me donner la volonté de continuer ma route...  
  
Il la salua de ne nouveau et partit en répondant:  
  
- De rien Princesse.  
  
  
Elle le regarda partir, alors que ses gardes se rapprochaient d'elle. Elle retrouva sa geôle en silence. Allait elle devenir un foyer pour elle? Amèrement Merwa repensait à la terrible réalité, chancelante elle s'assit sur le lit. Non, elle ne pouvait pas y penser...  
  
Elle se remit debout et commença à arpenter sa petite chambre. Mais les murs étaient trop étroits et elle désirait ardemment retrouver l'air libre et des étendues infinies... Courir sans devoir s'arrêter... Mais, même en courant elle ne pourra pas fuir cette réalité.  
  
Elle caressa ses armes et les jeta par terre...  
  
- Terribles armes! Armes je vous hais! C'est de vous que viens le torrent de sang, c'est de vous que vient chez les Hommes ce désir de tuer, de détruire!  
  
  
Par ce mouvement brusque, la douleur dans ses bras se réveilla... Sa faiblesse la fit s'écrouler sur son lit et s'allonger en chien de fusil.   
  
Mais sans cesse, pire que la douleur, revenait la terrible vérité... Merwa s'étonnait que le soleil puisse encore briller ou la brise chanter. Comment le monde pouvait il continuer son cycle? Alors qu'elle ne voyait que le vide et le néant!  
  
Ils étaient tous morts!  
  
Comment? Dans la douleur et l'ignominie....  
  
  
Tué par leur propres alliés! Ô que le monde était étrange! C'était ses alliés qui tuaient sa famille et ses ennemis qui la soignaient! Mais alors quel était le bon camp?   
  
  
Aucun?  
  
  
Peut être qu'il fallait juger l'être humain par ses propres actes et pas par ceux de sa patrie...  
  
  
Une seule chose pouvait lui faire oublier momentanément ce vide cruel...   
  
Un visage,  
Un regard,  
Une voix...  
  
  
Boromir.... Comment pouvait son pire ennemi devenir son seul allié?  
  
***************************************************************************  
J'ai beaucoup hésité à publier ce chapitre par rapport à la crédibilité des caractères et en fin de compte j'ai décidé que c'était sans importance parce qu'après tout l'être humain est certainement bizzare et a des réactions innatendues....  
Enfin grand merci à ceux qui me lisent.  
Et une suggestion de lecture... Si vous aimez Boromir allez lire For Gondor de Clem. Une excellente fic!  
***************************************************************************


	9. Une princesse devenue Reine

  
La nuit était profonde et silencieuse. Une de ces nuits qui serre nos coeurs et qui nous rappelle que nous sommes que des simples mortelles. Une nuit sans magie ou beauté, Merwa était assise raide sur son lit.  
  
Ressassant tout ce qu'elle savait et un dégoût de la vie, elle avait longuement essayé de dormir. Mais ses doutes et sa peine étaient trop forts pour la laisser s'assoupir et trouver la paix pour quelques heures.  
  
Elle avait l'impression de patauger dans le centre d'un profond lac avec aucune lumière pour la guider vers les berges... Maintenant même s'ils la libéraient où irait-elle? Si seulement elle serait restée, elle serait à présent morte avec son père et les siens.  
  
On l'avait laissée en paix pendant quelques jours, elle ne revit pas Boromir et elle resta dans un sorte de cauchemar amèrement lent. Et ses forces revenaient peu à peu. Alors elle se sentait de plus en plus dans une cage tel un féroce et sauvages tigre qui désirait reprendre sa liberté.  
  
Et ce soir là elle atteignait le plus profond de son désespoir, elle voulait s'en aller... Toute sa pensée était fixée sur ce désir de liberté même si elle savait que jamais elle ne retrouverait sa patrie telle qu'elle l'avait aimée. Elle serait une errante, une princesse détrônée... Mais libre au moins...  
  
  
Arwen rêvait les yeux ouverts à la façon des elfes quand un étrange pressentiment la fit se lever brusquement. A ses côtés Aragorn se redressa aussi en se frottant les yeux:  
  
- Arwen nîn, qu'y a t-il?  
  
  
Ils étaient tellement proches et unis que chacun sentait l'aura de son conjoint...  
  
Elle gardait les yeux fixés dans l'obscurité et sentait une sorte d'oppression. Elle gardait toujours Minas Tirith exempte de mauvaises ondes. Les gens de la cité n'étaient pas foncièrement mauvais ainsi ce n'était pas une tâche difficile. Pourtant ce soir sans lune elle sentait un puis d'oppression, de douleur et de désirs inexauçable... Et tout le bonheur tranquille de Minas Tirith y était aspiré...  
  
Arwen n'avait pas besoin de chercher d'où venait ce terrible sentiment... Elle le savait. La petite haradrim, elle l'avait oubliée... Cette orpheline chez des ennemis...  
  
  
Aragorn posa une main sur l'épaule blanche et douce de sa femme:  
  
- Arwen? Meleth nîn?  
  
Elle secoua la tête:  
  
- Ce n'est rien Estel, retourne dormir... Ce n'est rien.  
  
  
Il ne retourna pas dans leur lit, il resta dans l'obscurité debout à côté d'elle. Puis finalement elle tourna la tête vers lui:  
  
- Demain tu dois convoquer ta prisonnière... Elle sait peut être quelque chose que nous ignorons sur le Khand. Et puis j'aimerais la revoir.  
  
Aragorn hocha la tête mais demanda:  
  
- Est ce pour cela que tu te lèves brusquement au milieu de la nuit?  
  
Elle hocha la tête:  
  
- Tu es peut être le roi mais moi aussi je veille sur ton royaume...  
  
Dans l'obscurité elle put le voir sourire:  
  
- Mon royaume? N'est-ce pas aussi le vôtre ma chère Dame?  
  
Arwen secoua la tête, se blottit contre son mari et mélancoliquement répondit:  
  
- Ce n'est pas le mien Estel... Tu es le mien mais ce royaume appartient aux hommes... A mes descendants certes mais pas à moi. Je reste une elfe...  
  
Il ne répondit pas. Ensemble ils allèrent s'allonger en silence, l'un contre l'autre. Il s'endormit en écoutant le doux battement du coeur de sa femme. Elle le serrait contre son coeur en tentant de se reposer. Il lui semblait qu'avec la naissance de cet enfant commencerait sa vie de mortelle... Elle sentait un lent changement s'opérer en elle.  
  
  
Le lendemain, alors que le soleil se levait allègrement sur Minas Tirith, tout le monde s'empressait de manger et commencer sa journée. Dans une petite et sombre cuisine étaient attablés deux hommes et un jeune homme. Le plus jeune était ce même page qui avait découvert Merwa à demi morte. Maintenant qu'elle avait quitté les donjons, le jeune homme trouvait la tâche moins contraignante. Car il y avait seulement un voleur d'armes qui séjournait là-bas. Il semblait qu'apparemment le régime d'Aragorn Elessar était approuvé par beaucoup de personne et le crime était devenu rare. Nuror, tout en mâchonnant un morceau de pain, déclara:  
  
- Maintenant le roi fait séjourner la prisonnière dans la maison des guérisons...   
  
L'aîné leva la tête de son assiette:  
  
- Comment!? C'est une trop douce geôle pour une pareille criminelle! Inadmissible!  
  
Nuror secoua la tête et d'une petite voix contredit son frère:  
  
- Le roi sait ce qu'il fait. Il parait que c'est pour le meilleur par rapport aux relations entre ces gens du Harad et du Khand.  
  
Son frère reposa lourdement son verre et répliqua:  
  
- Moi j'ai servi la maison de l'Intendant avant son arrivée et je sais que jamais il n'aurait toléré une telle chose! Ces haradrim devraient être tous exterminés! Ne se rend t'il pas compte que c'est des traîtres? Ils ont été dans le camp de Sauron alors ,comme ses orcs, ils doivent être chassés!  
  
Nuror ne dit pas un mot, car après tout son frère avait raison dans un sens... Mais le roi était sage, très sage... Ça, on ne pouvait pas dire le contraire. Le troisième frère, qui s'était tenu silencieux, éleva enfin sa voix:  
  
- Enerd! C'est des hommes comme nous et pas de la vermine comme des orcs! Et puis la situation est tellement plus compliquée! Le roi ne peut pas résoudre ce problème si facilement! Tu ne te rends pas compte que la situation est beaucoup plus compliquée?  
  
  
L'aîné se leva brusquement et secoua sa tête:  
  
- Geron tu devrais cesser d'aller dans ces réunions de ces gens qui ne parlent que des elfes et philosophent...  
  
- Enerd, tu ignores tout! Nous ne parlons pas d'elfes et contes mais de la réalité qui se passe à nos frontières! Si tu venais au moins à ces réunions tu sera au courant de la situation! Le Harad n'est plus! Ce n'est qu'un vaste désert en ruine. C'est le Khand qui pose un problème en ce moment... De plus tu sauras aussi que quel que soit leur trahison, le roi Elessar leur a pardonné. Il est sage et même Mithrandir lui faisait entièrement confiance!  
  
L'aîné ricana:  
  
- Mithrandir? Lui et ses sornettes?!?!?  
  
Geron ne répondit pas mais à la fin du repas très doucement murmura:  
  
- Il est bien triste... Avec le passage à l'Ouest des elfes et des êtres sages, nous avons repris notre arrogance suprême et notre ignorance... Oui les hommes sont faibles... Et comme Númenor, le Gondor et l'Arnor sombreront dans la déchéance...  
  
Puis il se leva et alla rejoindre sa réunion hebdomadaire. Il faisait parti d'un groupe qui existait avant la guerre de l'anneau. Ils se nommaient Les amis des elfes et quand même l'intendant se détournait de Mithrandir et des elfes, Gandalf trouvait refuge auprès d'eux. Avec les rôdeurs ils avaient été primordiaux pour l'accomplissement de la victoire. Bien sûr à présent il n'y avait plus besoin de cette sorte de milice  
  
  
En marchant dans les ruelles étroites il soupira... Les gens qui avait oeuvré contre Sauron était bien mal récompensé... Si les gens simples raisonnaient comme Enerd, alors la victoire aurait été mordorienne...  
  
  
Dans la demeure du Roi, Boromir et Aragorn discutaient en privé. Ils étaient dans la petite pièce où le roi passait des heures à réfléchir et établir ses plans en privé. Boromir était venu lui proposer une requête. Il désirait, pendant quelques temps, visiter l'Eriador et éventuellement organiser une rencontre avec les hobbits. Ces même hobbits qu'il avait tenté de sauver en payant avec sa vie.  
  
Aragorn finit par répondre:  
  
- Bien sûr que tu peux aller là-bas Boromir, D'ailleurs tu pourras ainsi m'apporter un compte rendu de la situation là-bas, bien souvent on m'a fait part de problèmes divers et je suis sûr que ta perspicacité me sera d'une grande aide. De plus, je suis sûr que Merry et Pippin seront heureux de te revoir. Mais n'oublie pas que la présence d'Hommes est interdite dans la Comté, alors vous devrez organiser une réunion à travers des lettres.  
  
- J'en suis conscient, Aragorn. Alors avec ta permission dès demain je vais prendre la route.  
  
Aragorn fronça les sourcils, il pouvait voir une étrange impatience dans le regard de Boromir. Il semblait impatient de partir loin de sa ville natale, loin d'un dilemme?  
  
- Tout va bien Boromir? Je te sens très nerveux et soucieux ces derniers temps.  
  
  
Un sourire forcé cacha les sentiments du fils du Gondor:  
  
- Oui mon Seigneur, tout va bien. Je ne suis simplement pas habitué à rester dans un même lieu durant tellement de jours...  
  
Bien qu'Aragorn sentait que ce n'était pas la véritable raison il renchérit d'un ton compatissant:  
  
- Oui je comprends, mon passé de rôdeur me manque aussi...  
  
  
  
Quand on passe des années à oeuvrer pour le bien de son royaume et quand finalement arrive la victoire, c'est bien difficile de s'habituer à devenir sédentaire et enfin savourer les fruits amer et doux de cette victoire.  
  
  
Le jour même où Aragorn observa Boromir chevaucher vers l'horizon, arriva Eomer et sa suite. Le roi du Rohan n'avait pas changé, mais il avait pris de la prestance et une plus grande assurance. C'était sûrement dû à son récent mariage et son acceptation de la disparition de son oncle et du départ de sa jeune soeur. Il salua gravement le roi, car malgré sa joie de revoir son cher ami, la situation était vraiment inquiétante. Faramir qui était aussi présent, salua le roi du Rohan:  
  
- Je suis très heureux de vous revoir Seigneur Eomer! Eowyn est d'ailleurs venue pour l'occasion mais elle est à présent avec la reine...  
  
Eomer sourit à son beau-frère, cela lui faisait étrange que l'on parle ainsi de sa petite soeur. Sa soeur qui s'était toujours tournée seulement vers lui. Puis il reprit son masque de roi et se tourna vers Aragorn:  
  
- Seigneur Aragorn, parlez moi de cette étrange situation...  
  
- Je préfère attendre l'arrivée de mes frères.  
  
Il invita ses amis à s'asseoir et ensemble ils discutèrent de futiles préoccupations.  
  
Pendant ce temps là Eowyn avait rejoint le salon d'Arwen et elles prenaient le thé ensemble. Arwen parlait tendrement de son époux puis elle s'interrompit pour rire doucement. Eowyn leva un sourcil et reposa sa tasse:  
  
- Ma reine?  
  
  
Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi la reine riait ainsi, Arwen s'interrompit pour répondre:  
  
- Oh je repensais juste à l'attitude d'Aragorn ces derniers temps... Il s'inquiète pour ma santé... Mais Eowyn, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien!  
  
Eowyn hocha lentement la tête, c'est vrai qu'Arwen avait l'air épanouie et lumineuse. Sa beauté était devenue plus éthérée et moins mélancolique. Pendant un instant Eowyn sentit une étincelle d'envie lui rougir les joues puis elle secoua la tête. Non elle ne désirait pas devenir esclave d'un petit être qui grandissait en elle! Elle était une guerrière... Arwen continuait sa tirade, sans vouloir chercher à comprendre le désarroi soudain d'Eowyn, elle commençait peut être à connaître la soeur du Roi du Rohan: elle détestait la pitié.  
  
  
  
- ... Sentir cette petite vie grandir en moi me donne envie de vivre encore plus. Je me sens soudainement tellement jeune!  
  
Elle éclata de rire de nouveau. Elle était charmante et encore plus enviable par sa condition... Eowyn reposa sa tasse avec irritation, non elle n'était pas de ces femmes qui désiraient s'enfermer dans leurs demeures et élever des bambins. Elle était une guerrière, certes mariée mais pas enfermée!  
  
  
Eowyn interrompit la reine:  
  
- Ne voulez vous pas assister à ce conseil?  
  
  
Songeuse, Arwen hocha la tête:  
  
- Oui, mais je pense pas qu'Elladan et Elrohir sont arrivés... Enfin nous pouvons déjà rejoindre les hommes... Sûrement que votre frère est arrivé.  
  
Les deux femmes sortirent de la pièce avec grâce. Elles étaient certes très différentes, mais toutes deux inspiraient le respect et l'admiration. Ainsi lorsqu'elles rejoignirent les seigneurs, tous se retournèrent en silence. Eomer inclina tout d'abord la tête vers Arwen en se remémorant de Gimli, il n'y avait pas si longtemps quand il avait déclara qu'Arwen était la plus belle femme qu'il avait vue, mais à présent il savait qu'il n'y avait pas plus belle femme que Lothiriel...  
  
  
- Lothiriel vous envoie ses respectueux saluts mais elle n'a pas pu venir. Elle préférait rester à Edoras, de peur de sentir croître en elle l'envie de rester dans son beau pays...  
  
Eomer sourit en ajoutant cela, Eowyn était heureuse de le voir ainsi. Trop de fois elle l'avait vu tiré par les soucis, son regard toujours porté sur des conflits. Le mariage lui donnait un lieu où s'épanouir... Sa nature tendre et aimante se réveillait, comme au temps de leur enfance où Eowyn était sa protégée...  
  
  
Le frère et la soeur échangèrent quelques mots en rohiric et avec nostalgie Arwen pensa aux siens... Et c'est à cet instant précis qu'entrèrent les deux seigneurs elfes. Leur longue chevelure sombre était lissée et couvrait leur dos. Leurs habits étaient simples mais finement travaillés, ils étaient aussi gris que leurs redoutables regards. Ils inclinèrent en même temps leur tête vers Aragorn puis un sourire se dessina tout d'abord sur les lèvres d'Elrohir, puis sur celles d'Elladan. Le premier déclara en riant:  
  
- A chaque fois j'ai l'impression de jouer une mascarade en te voyant avec cette lourde couronne Estel!  
  
Arwen sourit et s'approcha de ses frères. ils se saluèrent mais avec cette pudeur elfique aucun ne montra sa vrai émotion. Puis lorsque tout le monde se tue, Aragorn hocha lentement la tête et déclara:  
  
- Voilà... Tout le monde est présent. Désirez-vous vous reposer avant de commencer le conseil? Personnellement je pense que cette affaire est très urgente...  
  
  
Tout le monde était tout aussi impatient de connaître le fond de cette affaire. Car ses répercussions risquaient d'être terrible. Aragorn expliqua tout ce qu'il connaissait déjà à Eomer et aux fils d'Elrond. Elrohir soupira à la mention des orcs:  
  
- Il semble impossible d'exterminer cette vermine... Toujours là! Melkor a été enfermé mais ses graines continuent à germer! Sauron est détruit mais son mal reste... Son influence ne disparaît pas.  
  
Son frère haussa ses identiques épaules et continua d'une même voix:  
  
- Mais au moins nous pouvons voir un peu plus clairement la situation. S'il y a des orcs c'est qu'il y a encore une influence de Mordor. Et nous savons comment gérer son influence!  
  
Eomer secoua la tête:  
  
- Sire, pardonnez moi mais il me semble que rien n'est certain. Il y a peut être l'influence de Mordor ou peut être pire...  
  
  
Faramir l'interrompit:  
  
- C'est peut être pour cela qu'ils ont renvoyé Boromir...  
  
Devant les yeux ébahis d'Eomer et des jumeaux, Aragorn raconta l'histoire. Elrohir était incrédule:  
  
- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une telle histoire! Un mortel renvoyé pour... l'unité? Je sens quelque chose de sombre là dedans...  
  
Arwen secoua la tête et contredit son frère:  
  
- Tu n'as pas vu Boromir, il semble vraiment avoir une nouvelle lumière... Qui souligne ses dires. Je crois sincèrement que ses les valar qui l'ont envoyé... D'ailleurs notre grand-mère était au courant... Non je pense que Boromir a été envoyé pour une bonne raison.  
  
  
Eomer haussa les épaules:  
  
- J'ignores quel aide nous donnent les valar je sais juste que nous devons aussi tenter de résoudre cela avec nos propres moyens. C'est à présent l'âge des hommes!  
  
Aragorn hocha la tête et Arwen répondit pour lui. Elladan sourit légèrement en voyant l'osmose dans laquelle vivait le couple royal:  
  
- Et il y a Merwa, elle peut nous aider...  
  
Un grand silence emplit la salle. Eowyn dédaigneusement déclara:  
  
- Si elle continue son manège d'arrogance je pense pas qu'elle sera d'une grande aide...  
  
Aragorn secoua la tête:  
  
- Non Dame Eowyn, Elle a beaucoup changé... Je crois qu'elle commence à mieux voir la situation; comme nous autres hommes de l'Ouest.  
  
Le roi fit un signe à un de ses gardes pour apporter la prisonnière. Arwen jeta un regard circulaire, elle craignait que Merwa se comporte sauvagement et que cela détruit ce grand pas vers une certaine unité... Si seulement Boromir était là. Il semblait à l'elfe que le gondorien seul pouvait l'aider, ils se ressemblaient tellement...  
  
La porte s'ouvrit, et devant le garde venait Merwa. Elle était habillée simplement avec les habits que Ioreth lui avait donnés. Elle gardait fièrement sa posture de princesse haradrim et son pas assuré. Mais la lumière avait quitté son regard et, fascinée, Arwen observa la nouvelle confiance que la jeune femme avait envers Aragorn. Peut être parce qu'il l'avait soignée mais sûrement grâce à sa bonté et son dévouement pour le bien.  
  
Elle s'assit sur le siège que lui désignait le roi, elle était à côté d'Arwen. La reine lui sourit mais la prisonnière ne le lui rendit pas. Elle dévisagea silencieusement les gens autours d'elle, cherchant peut être Boromir du regard. Longuement elle admira la prestance et l'aura fascinant des deux elfes. Arwen lui murmura tout doucement :  
  
- Ce sont mes deux frères: Elladan et Elrohir, seigneurs d'Imladris.  
  
Puis Aragorn se tourna vers elle et posa sa première question:  
  
- Princesse Merwa... Excusez moi, Reine Merwa...  
  
Merwa baissa enfin les yeux, cela sonnait tellement étrangement ce titre, c'était trop lourd... Mais le roi du royaume réunifié continua:  
  
- Vous connaissez la situation, croyez vous qu'il y ait une raison pour que les variages attaque le Harad?  
  
Elle secoua négativement la tête et courageusement ravala des soudaines larmes qui voulaient couler. Le ton d'Aragorn était si respectueux et doux, tout comme celui de son père quand il parlait à sa fille... Mais le regard glacial de la dame d'Ithilien lui rappela la situation, elle devait être forte pour l'honneur de sa partie et de sa famille! Merwa releva la tête et s'éclaircit la voix:  
  
- Peut être qu'il y avait une raison... Je ne sais pas si vous le savez mais le roi du Khand est un cousin éloigné de mon père et il désirait qu'il crée une alliance avec lui, pour que nos deux nations aient plus de pouvoir.  
  
Eomer était visiblement ennuyé que cet interrogatoire ait lieu devant lui, tout comme sa soeur il ne pouvait que très peu supporter les haradrim ou viarags. Il voyait en eux la corruption et le mal. Il cherchait à comprendre pourquoi Aragorn la traitait si bien. Il ignorait que son ami lui même avait du apprendre à accepter certains faits, sans Arwen la situation aurait vraiment mal tourné. Il coupa la parole à Merwa:  
  
- Sire, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous voulez la questionner... La solution est simple, nous devons nous préparer à les confronter dans un combat et c'est tout...  
  
Aragorn sourit légèrement, on pouvait voir la sagesse de toutes ses années d'errance, comme s'il souriait de l'impétuosité de la jeunesse d'Eomer. Avant qu'il puisse répondre, son épouse prit la parole:  
  
- Eomer, n'en avez vous pas assez de tuer chaque jour? De toujours tout régler avec le combat?  
  
Eomer leva les sourcils:  
  
- Qui pourrait aimer cela, Dame Arwen? Mais nous ne pouvons pas perdre notre temps à réfléchir et tenter de trouver une solution plus douce quand il n'y en a pas.  
  
Alors, face à la surprise générale, Merwa répondit à la place de la reine d'une voix ennuyée:  
  
- Vous parlez exactement comme mon frère qui est mort lors de la bataille de Pelennor!   
  
Puis elle se mordit la lèvre, mais les elfes présents sourirent... C'était vrai que pour eux tous ces mortels étaient semblables. Eomer était un peu abasourdi, il jeta tout d'abord un regard noir à la prisonnière puis il baissa ses yeux. Il se rendait compte légèrement de la signification de la réflexion de Merwa. Etait-il aussi sauvage et irréfléchi que les suderons? Serait- il tombé dans la tentation face à un Sauron aussi habile qu'au temps de Númenor?  
  
Faramir qui avait grandi dans la sagesse de Gandalf et une constante observation, hochait la tête depuis son coin. Il se rendait compte de la manoeuvre d'Arwen et son coeur idéaliste s'embrasa... Oui c'était une très belle vision, une vision d'Unité! Il voulait y croire, il voulait oeuvrer pour qu'elle existe... Mais il doutait que cela marche... Et si certains hommes naissaient mauvais? Il secoua la tête, il voulait pas y croire...   
  
Aragorn reprit la parole:  
  
- Je pense que si nous travaillons ensemble nous pouvons empêcher les fruits de la méchanceté de Melkor d'éclore. Nous pouvons tenter de montrer que l'homme n'est pas si faible, que nous pouvons nous relever malgré nos faiblesses... C'est l'âge des hommes Eomer, vous avez raison... Et je crois comprendre la manoeuvre des valar en nous envoyant Boromir... Ils ne peuvent pas nous envoyer un maiar. L'âge de Gandalf a pris fin avec la destruction de l'anneau. Ils ne peuvent pas nous envoyer des elfes non plus...  
  
Il fit une pause et jeta un regard vers Arwen puis ses frères adoptifs. Elrohir acheva l'idée pour lui:  
  
- Car cet âge marque aussi la fin des elfes sur la terre du milieu. Ceci est votre âge... Je pense que notre présence, celle des semi-elfes, est là pour vous montrer un regard extérieur...   
  
Arwen gardait les yeux baissés, mais Aragorn pouvait sentir sa mélancolie. Savoir que c'était la fin des siens devait être un grand poids à porter. Il l'avait porté quelques temps, croyant que c'était la fin du monde des hommes mais il avait eu l'opportunité des les sauver mais pas elle... Sa douce épouse devait voir les siens quitter la terre et mourir dans la plus grande solitude. Peut être qu'Elladan pensait de même car il posa sa main sur celle de sa soeur.   
  
Après un silence, Aragorn reprit le cours de son interrogatoire:  
  
- Votre père ne voulait pas s'allier à eux? Pourquoi?  
  
Merwa secoua sa tête:  
  
- Il ne le voulait pas car cela voudrait dire que ces deux royaumes en deviendront deuxor nous sommes deux nations très différentes.  
  
  
Puis elle baissa les yeux, cet interrogatoire la fatiguait. Elle n'avait jamais représenté son pays face à des étrangers, encore moins des ennemis. Elle cherchait les bons mots et à être diplomate. Si les siens l'avaient vu ainsi, ils ne l'auraient jamais reconnue.   
  
Elle remarqua que tout le monde était silencieux et qu'Aragorn posait un regard plein d'attente sur elle, alors elle reprit la parole. Pour la première fois sa voix était hésitante et faible:  
  
- Nous les haradrim nous vivons comme des nomades. Bien sûr certaines villes sont... étaient habitées constamment et dans certaines le roi et sa famille passaient de grands laps de temps. Mais nos habitudes étaient tout de même nomades, après 6 mois nous étions obligés de voyager, aller établir un camp plus loin. Tandis que dans le Khand a des habitudes sédentaires et étaient toujours fermement allié au Rhûn et à Mordor.   
  
Aragorn hocha la tête, il le savait cela. Mais entendre une haradrim le souligner assurait sa connaissance. A travers le regard d'Aragorn, elle reprenait confiance et sa voix devint plus forte et moins hésitante:  
  
- Rhûn et Khand ont la chance d'avoir des terres cultivables, alors ce sont des nations sédentaires. La raison pour laquelle le roi du Khand voulait se lier à notre nation, était purement pratique. Nos terres sont très proches des vôtres, de plus nos routes mènent à vos villes. Et puis depuis de longues années le Khand est devenu envieux des richesses de mes ancêtres. Or ils ignoraient que nos richesses n'était qu'une.... Le secret de notre bonheur et l'harmonie de mon pays ne dépendaient que d'une chose... La liberté. Enfin... Je pense que vouloir nos richesses étaient peut être une excuse pour avoir plus de terre, plus de pouvoir... Après la grande guerre _(nda: c'est comme ça que l'on appelle la guerre de l'anneau chez les haradrims) _, nous avons continué notre chemin plus facilement que les autres... Car la destruction de Mordor a entraîné le changement de climat chez eux et aussi la destruction de leurs provisions et champs. Bien sûr nous aussi avons perdu nos hommes, mais notre désert est resté le même.... Nos villes, inatteignable par la rage des orcs de mordor, sont restées intact... Jusqu'à cette attaque...  
  
Puis elle se tue, baissant les paupières et ses mains se crispèrent. Elle repensait à Gulab où elle avait passé de nombreuses années quand elle était trop jeune pour voyager. Puis chaque année elle était revenue, ces gens si chaleureux, ces longues soirées avec le café odorant et la musique qui montait dans le silence du désert.... Tout était parti en fumée...   
  
Tous ces gens qu'elle connaissait, tous ces gens qui l'avait guidée plus jeune, n'étaient plus que des cadavres que les faucons venaient achever.... Sous le cruel soleil du désert... Personne pour protéger les pauvres enfants survivants de ce terrible massacre. Et elle, elle petite princesse toujours protégée était assise tranquillement.... Elle n'était pas blessée, elle savait qu'elle allait bientôt manger et dormir en sécurité... Elle avait trahi son peuple, elle aurait du mourir à ses côtés...   
  
  
*****************************************************************  
J'ai pris énormément de liberté dans ce chapitre, tout en cherchant à rester correct avec la vision de Tolkien. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop compliqué et que vous comprenez bien ce qui se passe... Je suis désolé que ce chapitre soit tellement long, j'espère que c'est digérable! Bref merci de me lire...  
*****************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Nombreuses rencontres

Merwa baissa le regard et resta silencieuse... Elle cherchait à contenir ses larmes, elle cherchait à cacher sa fragilité... Un instant de pure rage la fit penser à Boromir. C'était à cause de lui qu'elle était devenue si fragile mentalement, si ouverte envers les autres... Cette ouverture laissait la peine trouver son coeur et le morceler... Oh il lui avait fait ouvrir le plus profond de son être!  
  
Aragorn était en train de réfléchir, il n'avait pas remarqué la peine sur le visage de Merwa. Et puis après tout en ce moment il devait penser à des problèmes plus graves et pressants... Mais Arwen qui était toujours consciente des ondes autour d'elle, se tourna discrètement vers la jeune femme... Elle qui savait voir ce qui se cachait dans le cur du commun des mortels pouvait voir le combat intérieur de la haradrim... C'est à ce moment que la porte s'ouvrit. Eomer, qui allait dire quelque chose, resta figé car un garde venait annoncer des visiteurs qui le devancèrent. Boromir était revenu et, à ses côtés, deux semi-hommes se tenaient fièrement. La surprise fut telle que tout le monde se leva et un grand brouhaha brisa le silence qui pesait sur la pièce...  
  
Les elfes échangèrent un regard amusé : Les mortels avait des humeurs tellement changeantes... Merwa ne se leva pas non plus. Elle regardait avec intérêt les semi-hommes jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque le gondorien qui donnait une accolade à son frère. Alors tout son corps se figea. Elle ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de ce représentant des gondoriens, à leur image avec un teint clair et un regard tout aussi clair... Pourquoi sentait-elle croître dans son cur une telle joie? Une joie quand son pays était en cendres et elle ainsi humiliée par sa fragilité chez ses ennemis?  
  
Boromir sentit un regard persistant sur lui, il se retourna et croisa le regard farouche de Merwa... Il n'avait pas trouvé la paix dans la Comté, seulement des remerciements et des pardons... Mais là face à lui s'étendait un océan de paix et il pouvait entrevoir la sérénité de Valinor et la joie qui grandissait quand on voyait apparaître les côtes blanches... Il voulait la saluer et lui dire qu'elle lui avait manqué mais son regard dur et plein de haine arrêta ses pas et lui rappela que c'était son ennemie...  
  
Boromir inclina la tête vers Aragorn et demanda:  
  
- Mon seigneur, j'espère que ces invités inopinés ne vous dérangent pas... je me suis permis de les inviter...  
  
Aragorn sourit, il était heureux de revoir ses amis:  
  
- Fils du Gondor c'est autant votre ville que la mienne! Et je suis heureux de revoir les hobbits!  
  
Il se pencha pour parler à ses deux compagnons de la guerre de l'anneau.  
  
Pour un instant les retrouvailles avaient fait oublier l'imminence de la situation. Eowyn aussi s'était détendue en voyant Merry... Avec un grand sourire, elle se remémorait avec lui de la bataille du Pelennor, mélancoliquement ils se souvinrent de la fin de Theoden...  
Eomer aussi était content de revoir le petit homme qui avait été si courageux... Pippin faisait rire Faramir en lui parlant de la Comté et Aragorn ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le taquiner au sujet de la Moria et de toutes ses gaffes...   
  
Merwa, exilée de toute la joie qu'ils ressentaient regardait intensément ces gens qui étaient après tout si humains: ils savaient voir les joies simples de la vie... Et elle n'avait plus d'amis ni de famille... Même les elfes étaient heureux et murmuraient en sindarin...leurs voix étaient belles, et la haradrim s'évadait en écoutant ce son lumineux .. elle revoyait les grands dattiers qui frémissaient quand une petite brise venait se perdre dans cette oasis de paix... Alors ce dernier souvenir la déchira tellement qu'elle ne put réprimer un sanglot étouffer... Arwen se tourna vers elle, et Boromir qui malgré la distance avait pressentit sa peine se retourna vers elle...  
  
Pendant un instant leur regard se croisèrent et ce n'était pas dans la haine et la rage... pendant un instant il n'y avait que la paix et une triste mélancolie... Boromir se figea, Eomer qui lui parlait s'étonna:  
  
- Boromir? qu'y a t'il?  
  
Il vit que c'était la haradrim que fixait intensément Boromir. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce regard, il pensait que comme lui Boromir n'avait pas envie de voir une étrangère au milieu de ces retrouvailles:  
  
- Oh ce n'est qu'une haradrim... entre nous je ne comprends vraiment pas Aragorn...  
  
Boromir fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Eomer:  
  
- Pourquoi donc?  
  
- Eh bien elle assiste au conseil et elle se fait interroger?  
  
Une lueur de soudaine colère passa dans ses yeux gris:  
  
- L'interroger?  
  
- Une perte de temps...  
  
Alors la voix de Boromir s'éleva tellement haut que tout le monde s'arrêta de parler:  
  
- Comment osez-vous!   
  
Eomer secoua la tête ne comprenant pas, et les autres fixèrent d'un air craintif le gondorien... Ses sauts d'humeur gelait l'air autour de lui... Personne ne pouvait comprendre ce soudain haussement de ton, pas même lui...   
  
Et puis son regard se posa brièvement sur Merwa et il comprit... Elle avait l'air si délicate, si fragile... Il avait envie de se tenir à ses côtés et la protéger des assauts des questions d'Aragorn. Il voulait la cacher dans ses bras des regards haineux. Cette soudaine réalisation le fit reculer. Il ne voyait pas tous les regards interloqués sur lui... Il ne voyait que la lumière de Valinor et une tel un arbre l'harmonie croître au fond de son âme. C'était pour ça qu'on l'avait envoyé? Pour être enfin heureux? Pour cesser de sentir ce poids qui brisait son coeur et son âme depuis la mort de sa mère?  
  
L'étrange silence fut coupé par Merry qui déclara:  
  
- Je ne veux pas paraître indigne face à une telle noblesse mais nous sommes des hobbits...et nous avons fait un très long voyage....  
  
Sans que Merry eût à dire qu'ils mouraient de faim, ses hôtes le comprirent dans le rire. Les hobbits restaient toujours si terre à terre.  
  
Alors on marqua une pause au conseil. Ils allèrent se restaurer dans la spacieuse salle à manger. Un buffet avait été dressé sur la table et tout le monde mangeait épars dans la salle... Arwen et ses frères assis à l'embrasure de la fenêtre grignotaient quelques douceurs. Eowyn semblait plongée dans une profonde réflexion, elle restait aux côté de Faramir et l'observait d'un doux regard... Faramir parlait d'un air enjoué avec Pippin de l'Ithilien mais il jetait des regards furtifs sur son frère... Eomer laissa Merry remplir son assiette et alla rejoindre sa sur... Il ne pouvait pas ôté son regard du visage épanoui de sa soeur... Elle paraissait songeuse et rêveuse... Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'admirer. Faramir avait certainement de l'effet sur elle, elle avait perdu peu à peu sa sauvagerie pour laisser place à une femme mature qui trouvait sa voie... Mais elle restait sa petite soeur...  
  
Aragorn était souriant, c'était étrange comme les hobbits le faisait sourire. Seul, appuyé contre une colonne, il se remémorait le temps où il était Strider... Un rôdeur qui aimait la bonne bière et sa pipe... Un rôdeur qui vivait d'espoir et de rêves. Il fut interrompit dans sa rêverie par Merry:  
  
- Alors, Strider, de retour à Bree?  
  
Le roi éclata de rire, un rire qui enlevait toute la tension de cette crise...  
  
Alors que tous pillaient le buffet et discutaient. Merwa se tenait toute seule à une fenêtre et regardait Minas Tirith. Elle se sentait étrange... Toute l'horreur de sa situation et un soudain bonheur inexplicable... Elle entendit un rire et elle soupira, ce n'était pas si inexplicable que ça... ce rire, cette voix, ce regard ces mains... Elle frissonna. Ce n'est pas d'étonnement qu'elle sursauta quand elle l'entendit murmurer... C'était de joie...  
  
- Elle est belle ma cité...  
  
Elle ne se tourna pas vers lui pour répondre:  
  
- Presque aussi belle que ma ville...  
  
Il s'avança un peu plus, elle pouvait l'entendre respirer...  
  
- Vous ne mangez pas?  
  
Elle secoua la tête et se tourna enfin vers lui.  
  
- Non...  
  
Ils étaient si proches, leur regard l'un dans l'autre... Mais une voix fit pivoter Boromir.  
  
- Mon frère! Alors as-tu été content de ton voyage?  
  
Boromir hocha la tête... Autant il adorait son petit frère, le moment était mal choisi... Il avait enfin compris quelque chose et il croyait que Merwa aussi... Il secoua les épaules comme pour chasser ce fragile rêve qu'il avait fait. Un rêve, juste un rêve il se répétait cela comme un mantra... Mais peut-on fuir la réalité?  
  
Mais très vite les hommes furent rassasiés et des regards pressants se posaient sur Aragorn. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire à Pippin qui se réservait en lui parlant de Samwise et de Rosie... C'était bien dommage que le hobbit n'était pas venu...  
  
Finalement ce fut Eomer lui-même qui demanda:  
  
- Aragorn, ne pensez-vous pas que nous devrions reprendre le conseil?  
  
Aragorn inspira lentement puis il hocha la tête:  
  
- Vous avez raison Eomer...  
  
En silence ils regagnèrent la salle où ils avaient discuté auparavant. Arwen se retira et Eowyn se sentit obligée de la suivre... Merwa resta interdite à la porte, sa présence était-elle encore désirée? Allait-on encore l'interroger? Elle se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas hurler ou s'enfuir en courant... Elle ne supportait pas d'obéir ainsi et attendre qu'on lui donne des ordres!   
  
Déjà un garde, sur un discret ordre d'Aragorn, la tira dans la pièce... Elle garda sa dignité et avec la tête haute elle garda son maintien royal. Ils pouvaient la traiter comme une prisonnière, comme une fille d'un peuple de traîtres mais elle ne perdrait jamais sa dignité.   
  
Elle était la seule femme, la présence d'Eowyn et Arwen avait rendu le conseil décontracté. Maintenant le ton était dur et froid. Tout le monde voulait cesser de tourner en rond et trouver une solution. A sa satisfaction, Aragorn n'interrogea plus Merwa. Elle soupira doucement. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'écouter leurs discussions.  
  
Eomer était profondément concerné par la sécurité de leurs terres, sans cesse il revenait sur la manière dont les hommes de l'ouest devaient bien garder leurs frontières. Mais Faramir sans cesse revenait sur l'idée qu'on devait se pencher sur ce qui se passait dans le Harad. Eomer haussa les épaules quand le prince d'Ithilien répéta sa vision des choses:  
  
- Faramir, vous avez certainement raison, mais nous avons déjà envoyé des éclaireurs mais cela ne sert à rien...  
  
Faramir laissa couler un regard sur Merwa mais ne dit pas un mot. Aragorn intercepta son regard et comprit ce que pensait le prince d'Ithilien... Ils avaient une personne devant eux vivante qui connaissait le Harad comme la paume de sa main... Mais allait-elle coopérer? Aragorn secoua la tête pour lui-même, mais Faramir qui savait lire quelques fois ce que pensaient les autres gens compris le message... Ils ne pouvaient pas utiliser Merwa, elle n'accepterait jamais de coopérer...  
  
Boromir n'avait jamais aimé les conseils... Il était de ces hommes qui préféraient l'action à des heures de discussions. Au temps de son père, tout le monde approuvait ses décisions. On discutait très peu. Ainsi toute la responsabilité avait pesé sur ses épaules, il n'avait jamais pu recevoir l'aide des autres... Mais en privé, Faramir l'avait souvent soutenu et lui avait donné des idées... Et à travers Faramir, Boromir l'ignorait mais c'était Gandalf qui aidait le jeune fils du Gondor. Mais malgré tout cela, il avait toujours eu le regard de son père sur lui. Un père qui désirait qu'il réussisse et qui ne l'aimait que pour sa victoire et par le fait qu'il ressemblait si peu à sa mère...  
  
D'un mouvement d'impatience, le gondorien se redressa et s'éclaira la voix. Tous se tournèrent vers lui. On attendait qu'il dise quelque chose... Forçant un sourire à ses lèvres Boromir prit le partie de son frère:  
  
- Mon frère a raison... Nous devons plutôt nous tourner vers le Khand et le Harad que fortifier nos murs et attendre l'ennemi... Bien sûr il faut que nos royaumes soit protégé pour une situation de crise. Mais moi je pense qu'on doit devancer l'ennemi... Il faut que quelqu'un aille là bas, voir plus clairement de ce qu'il s'agit... Voir si nous pouvons arrêter l'expansion d'un nouvel empire de terreur...  
  
Aragorn l'écoutait attentivement et hochait la tête. Puis après un instant de silence il prit une grande décision:  
  
- Des hommes seront envoyés là bas d'abord à titre d'éclaireur pour voir si nous pouvons y trouver des alliés et comment freiner cette montée. Mais une chose est sûre : les gens envoyés ne reviendront pas avant longtemps... Et c'est plutôt risqué. J'aurai désiré y aller moi-même, ayant déjà voyagé dans ces contrées lointaines mais...  
  
Faramir secoua la tête:  
  
- Vous ne pouvez pas vous absenter, votre présence est primordiale pour la défense du Gondor...   
  
Merwa qui écoutait sans dire un mot leva les yeux. Elle cessait d'être la jeune femme fragile qui cherchait la mort pour fuir ses ennemis. Une lueur sauvage brûlait dans ses yeux. Ce fut d'une voix forte et vibrante qu'elle déclara:  
  
- Personne d'autre que moi connaît aussi bien mon pays! Laissez-moi retourner là bas!  
  
Eomer détailla la jeune femme... Pendant un instant elle cessa d'être une haradrim. ennemie détestée. Elle lui rappelait sa soeur. Certes pas aussi belle et sans la même douceur que la rohirrim. Mais elle avait dans son regard défiant, dans sa voix claire la même silhouette que la jeune rohirrim qui avait voulu se battre pour son pays et son peuple... Elle n'était pas si différente. Ce n'était que quand on pouvait mettre un visage sur l'ennemi qu'il cessait d'apparaître comme un être maléfique. Eomer pouvait voir le côté humain des haradrim, c'était juste une jeune femme comme l'avait été sa soeur. Elle avait mentionné des frères... Eomer eut l'image fugitive d'un Rohan dévasté et sa jeune soeur debout toute seule devant Meduseld... C'est ce qui aurait pu arriver si Saruman et Sauron avaient réussi leur diabolique plan... Alors le roi du Rohan retint les mots qui allaient sortir de sa bouche.  
  
Tous les regards convergèrent sur Aragorn. Après tout c'était sa prisonnière. Le roi du royaume réunifié fixait intensément Merwa... Il réfléchissait aux conséquences et finalement son visage se détendit.  
  
- Ça serait une bonne idée d'avoir une guide... Mais une chose est certaine, Dame Merwa, vous restez prisonnière du Gondor.  
  
La jeune femme avait repris de l'assurance depuis qu'elle avait pris la parole. Ainsi elle répondit comme la guerrière qu'elle avait toujours été:  
  
- N'est ce pas étrange que vous me gardiez prisonnière quand mon royaume n'est plus et que je ne suis qu'une femme seule dans un pays en ruine...  
  
Aragorn haussa doucement les épaules et sourit. L'impertinence de Merwa ne le touchait pas. Alors il lui répondit avec douceur, comme un adulte parlerait à un enfant:  
  
- C'est peut être étrange. Mais cela reste ainsi. Je n'ai aucune preuve que vous ne vous retournerez pas contre le Gondor en donnant votre aide et des informations aux viarags... Le roi du Khand n'est-il pas un de vos oncles éloignés?  
  
Elle secoua la tête et murmura:  
  
- Si vous voulez que je jure fidélité aux royaumes de l'Ouest, eh bien vous pouvez rêver! Je ne reste fidèle qu'au Harad! Mes terres et mon peuple sont les seuls auxquels je jure fidélité...  
  
Boromir eut une moue de dégoût. C'était elle le puits de paix? Son esprit fatigué par tant de voyages le trahissait... C'était juste à cause des émotions causées par sa résurrection qu'il pensait à des choses pareilles! Il n'avait aucune attirance pour une telle ennemie! Jamais!  
  
Mais Boromir savait très bien qu'il se mentait à lui-même...  
  
Aragorn continua impassiblement son conseil:  
  
- Mais il me faudrait un capitaine pour mener une discrète milice qui tentera de s'immiscer dans le Harad. Ne vous sentez pas forcé... Je veux que vous vous décidiez vous-même. Car ce n'est pas une mission facile. Nous ne savons pas ce qui se passe exactement là-bas. Et il y a des risques qui font que vous ne reveniez pas sauf...  
  
Le silence qui guettait depuis un moment s'étendit dans la pièce. Il pesait lourdement sur les épaules des hommes... Chacun d'entre eux sentait en eux le désir d'y aller mais aussi la peur de quitter leurs terres, leur femme et leur paix...  
  
Aragorn se leva et se mit à arpenter la pièce:  
  
- j'irai parler à mes capitaines à Minas Tirith, et me renseigner au sujet d'un homme qui soit capable de mener une telle mission et auquel je fasse confiance, à ses principes et ses intuitions... Seul un rôdeur pourrait être capable... Mais je n'aimerais pas envoyer un père de famille à une possible mort.  
  
Pendant un court instant il pensa se dévouer mais il savait que sans lui le royaume pourrait sombrer dans le chaos...  
  
- Et bien je vais suspendre le conseil pour l'instant... Le temps que je trouve quelqu'un à envoyer... Vous êtes tous d'accord?  
  
Eomer hocha la tête, Elrohir sourit alors qu'Elladan impassiblement fixait l'horizon, Faramir murmura:  
  
- Je fais confiance à votre jugement...  
  
Boromir se leva lentement mais ne dit pas un mot. Il avait de nouveau l'esprit bouleversé. Des images sans sens l'empêchaient de réfléchir calmement... Il revoyait ces jours où il avait été un fils du Gondor à se battre pour la gloire de sa ville. Et puis il revoyait la beauté éthérée de Varda, elle chantait de nouveau et son chant faisait envoler vers la mer les images du passé glorieux de Boromir... Il bouscula les gens pour sortir, il avait soudainement envie de respirer...  
  
Il n'entendit pas la voix chantante de Pippin demander à Faramir:  
  
- C'est étrange... Quand nous étions au Nord Boromir était totalement normal mais maintenant... C'est comme au temps où l'anneau avait de l'emprise sur lui...  
  
Faramir hocha la tête. Il sentait un changement dans son frère mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre un mot sur cela... Mais Aragorn s'arrêta un instant et songeusement regarda un garde emmener Merwa à la maison des guérisons. Ses deux frères adoptifs s'arrêtèrent à sa hauteur alors que les autres allaient s'aérer l'esprit. Eomer préférait rester une soirée ici puis retourner au Rohan pour préparer une contre- offensive au cas où. Il avait aussi promis d'envoyer quelques hommes et des chevaux à Aragorn. Faramir voulait parler à Eowyn et peut être reprendre le chemin de leur demeure.  
  
Elladan et Elrohir suivirent le regard d'Aragorn. Elladan sourit et hocha la tête et Elrohir murmura:  
  
- Et oui Estel, tu as bien vu... J'ai remarqué qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange entre ces deux... Mais ils s'en défendent très vigoureusement...  
  
Elrohir eut son rire ironique. Aragorn sourit car ce rire lui rappelait de nombreux souvenir. Elladan continua la vision de son frère:  
  
- Mais c'est étrange car ils sont tous les deux de la même race... La race humaine... Il n'y a aucune raison de se battre contre un tel sentiment.  
  
Aragorn rit franchement en répondant:  
  
- Elrohir, même un amour entre deux personnes de race différentes ne doit pas être contenu ainsi!  
  
Ils partagèrent un moment plein de souvenir et d'intimité... Ils avaient beaucoup manqué à Aragorn. Les moments où Elrohir le toisait ou bien quand Elladan lui assurait qu'il ne se trompait pas, lui redonnait son humilité et lui rappelait ses racines... Malgré ses titres, malgré cette lourde couronne, il restait Estel, le fils adoptif d'Elrond qui avait vu son père mourir à deux ans et sa mère à l'âge adulte.  
  
En parlant légèrement en sindarin ils échangèrent des nouvelles et furent rejoints par Arwen.  
  
Merwa ne pouvait pas contenir sa joie... Elle allait enfin pouvoir quitter ce terrible lieu... Cette cité blanche. Elle pouvait déjà sentir l'odeur du désert... Le soleil et le sable brûlant... Et ces nuits profondes, ici elle ne pouvait que rarement dormir profondément, il y avait trop de bruit. Et puis là bas elle pourra trouver un moyen de fuir et rejoindre des cachettes où peut être les siens se cachaient...  
  
En rentrant dans sa chambre, elle caressa ses armes... Bientôt, très bientôt elle retournera chez elle... Loin de ces gens, loin de cet homme qu'elle devait à tout prix fuir...  
  
Si vous pouvez enfin lire ce chapitre c'est surtout grâce à Chibi Eladiel (nana pour les intimes ;-) ). Elle m'a inspiré et surtout elle m'a corrigé... Donc merci chibs' et merci à vous lecteurs d'avoir patienté pour lire ce chapitre...


	11. Le début de l'aventure

  
  
Boromir resta des heures assis sur un des bancs des gracieux jardins de Minas Tirith. Les elfes avaient apporté des oiseaux qui chantaient avec harmonie dans les arbres. L'homme ne les écoutait pas, son regard restait fixé vers l'horizon. Il n'était même pas allé dire au revoir à son frère qui avait rejoint l'Ithilien avec sa femme.  
  
Il ne faisait que penser au conseil. Soudainement il trouvait enfin sa voie. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Mais il avait du mal à le formuler. Il voulait être à la tête de cette équipé à travers le Harad. Mais avant d'en faire part à Aragorn, il voulait comprendre son chemin. Quelles raisons le poussaient vers cette voie?  
  
Réfléchir alourdissait sa tête, alors il haussa les épaules et inspira longuement. Pendant cet instant il se laissa emporter par les superbes arbres aux alentours et par le chant charmant des oiseaux.  
  
Étrangement il repensait à son séjour à Rivendell avant la guerre de l'anneau. Il aurait voulu retourner quelques jours là bas, maintenant qu'il était réceptif à la beauté elfique.  
  
Il ferma les yeux pour repenser à Valinor. Plus le temps passait, moins ses souvenirs de Valinor étaient clairs. Ce qu'il voyait à présent n'était qu'un reflet de cette beauté qu'il avait goûtée. Son cur se serra un peu: un jour Valinor ne serait qu'un rêve. Il pouvait comprendre les elfes qui entendaient l'appel de l'Ouest. Dame Galadriel qu'il avait craint et presque haïe dans le passé lui paraissait si humaine.   
  
Levant les yeux pour voir le ciel, il vit la bannière du Gondor. Elle était réelle, pas comme le mirage de Valinor. Oui le Gondor était aussi sa vie. Il était reconnaissant que les Valar l'aient renvoyé. Mais c'était trop difficile de trouver la raison de son retour. Qu'importe! Pour lui il était revenu pour le Gondor qui avait toujours été le centre de sa vie. Le Gondor l'avait pris dans ses bras quand sa mère était morte. Et il n'allait pas le laisser se battre seul contre ces nouveaux ennemis.  
  
Il se leva tout en réfléchissant. Oui il allait aller dans le Harad mais pas pour une quelconque raison inspirée par les Valar, il ira là-bas pour le Gondor.  
  
Dans son maintien et ses pas on pouvait revoir sa fierté ancestrale et une certaine confiance en soi. Il savait de nouveau qui il était. Ce n'était pas le regard passionné d'une ennemie qui allait lui faire changer d'avis. Il était un fils du Gondor, et il avait juré fidélité à sa cause.  
  
D'un pas rapide, il rejoignit le bureau où le roi recevait les gens et surtout réfléchissait. Boromir fut introduit par un garde qui se tenait à la porte.   
  
Aragorn sourit à l'approche de son compagnon d'armes.   
  
- Boromir, vous n'avez pas eu l'occasion de prendre congé de votre frère. Mais il m'a chargé de vous dire qu'il reviendra avant peu. Nous sommes en train d'organiser cet escadron. Des chevaux rohirrim, quelques rôdeurs du Nord...  
  
- Justement majesté... Je.. J'aimerais me porter volontaire pour mener cette milice dans le Harad. Je sais que je ne connais rien au désert mais je pense que j'ai beaucoup d'expérience de missions difficiles. Et puis je n'ai ni femme, ni enfants, ni terres... Mon frère m'a déjà perdu une fois, et je pense que grâce à son épouse il survivrait si je devais de nouveau quitter ce monde.  
  
Aragorn sourit intérieurement, il avait donc vu juste... Il hocha la tête et déclara d'une voix très grave:  
  
- Oui et de plus Boromir vous avez un atout qui vous met en avantage. Vous semblez être le seul à pouvoir interagir avec la Reine Merwa.  
  
Boromir leva brusquement la tête. Ses yeux gris étaient durs et un éclair furieux passa dans son regard.  
  
- Qu'avancez-vous, Majesté?  
  
Aragorn secoua la tête puis répondit:  
  
- Excusez-moi Boromir, mais je ne fais que parler de ce que je vois. Vous avez été mon frère d'arme et j'ai appris à vous connaître et à vous respecter, mon ami. A présent je vous vois vous battre contre vous-même...  
  
Boromir l'interrompit violemment:  
  
- Non! Il n'y a rien! Je ne suis que quelque peu troublé par cette renaissance. Une mission au Harad me changera les idées.  
  
Aragorn hocha la tête, ce n'était pas à lui de faire voir la vérité à Boromir. Il la connaîtrait lui-même très bientôt. Ainsi cela sera Boromir du Gondor qui irait au Harad. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait été envoyé par les Valar au moment même où Merwa avait commit son attentat. Il le laissa partir sans rien dire de plus sur cela. Puis il décida de prendre une pause. Maintenant qu'il avait trouvé un capitaine pour cette mission, il savait que tout allait aller très vite.  
  
Traversant la demeure royale, il rejoignit les appartements d'Arwen. Une des demoiselles de compagnie lui dit que la reine était allée se promener dans leur jardin privé. Il la trouva en train de caresser du bout de ses doigts des jeunes roses. Il sourit, mais malgré ses pas très discrets elle se retourna en riant:  
  
- Estel! Tu n'arriveras jamais à me surprendre!  
  
Ils s'enlacèrent et s'embrassèrent passionnément.  
  
- Tu as l'air content mon cher roi!  
  
Aragorn haussa les épaules et répondit:  
  
- Je ne dirais pas heureux mais soulagé d'avoir pu trouvé un capitaine pour mon escadron.  
  
Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et murmura:  
  
- Boromir?  
  
Il hocha la tête. Elle sourit légèrement:  
  
- Je le savais, c'est bien pour cela qu'il a été envoyé...  
  
Puis après cela, ils oublièrent leur royaume pour quelques instants alors qu'ils marchaient dans ce jardin où personne n'avait le droit de venir. Ils évoquèrent le passé sans parler, en se souriant seulement. Pendant une heure ils oublièrent qui ils étaient à présent et où ils se trouvaient.  
  
Merwa ne pouvait pas assimiler la grande joie qu'elle ressentait d'avoir repris des forces et de pouvoir s'entraîner avec ses armes. Le roi lui avait permis de s'entraîner et elle avait une plus grande liberté. Il lui avait longuement expliqué que tout ce qu'il désirait c'était de savoir ce qui se passait dans le Harad ainsi que comment les peuples de l'Ouest pouvait faire face à cette menace grandissante. Bien sûr Aragorn lui avait souligné le fait qu'elle restait une prisonnière et qu'elle devrait revenir à Minas Tirith à la fin de cette mission. A présent même Elladan et Elrohir étaient partis et on approchait du départ de l'escadron.  
  
On lui restitua ses habits et avec attention elle les raccommoda. Car dans la chaleur et le froid de la nuit seulement ces habits pouvaient la protéger. Sous les conseils de Merwa on prépara des vêtements pour les hommes qui partiront. En fin de compte il fut décidé que cela seraient trois rôdeurs d'Ithilien, un rôdeur du nord, Boromir et Merwa qui seraient envoyé dans cet escadron. La haradrim n'avait pas vu le gondorien depuis le conseil. Ce jour là elle aidait Arwen et sa suite à composer les vêtements des hommes. Suivant la tradition de sa mère, et celle de Dame Galadriel sa grand-mère, Arwen insistait à utiliser du tissu tissé par elle et ses suivantes et cousu par elles.  
  
- Dame Merwa, et ce qu'une couleur sombre...  
  
- Non, non! Il faut des teintes claires, à la limite un bleu profond.  
  
On frappa à la porte et une des demoiselles d'honneur ouvrit la porte. Elle s'effaça pour laisser passer Boromir. Il venait voir Arwen pour la remercier de la dague elfique qu'elle lui avait offert.  
  
Il ne remarqua pas tout de suite la présence de la haradrim. il s'avança rapidement vers Arwen qui mesurait une pièce de coton bleu profond:  
  
- Majesté... Je tiens à vous remercier pour ce présent! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je mérite cela.  
  
Arwen reposa le tissu et sourit à Boromir.   
  
- A vrai dire, ce sont mes frères qui ont laissé cela pour vous. Ils savaient que vous alliez vous présenter pour cette mission.  
  
Le gondorien écarquilla les yeux:  
  
- Et bien... Les elfes ont certainement des dons de prédiction.  
  
Il avait l'impression soudaine d'être un pion, manipulé et analysé par les Valar de loin et ici par les elfes. Mais il se força à sourire à la reine.   
  
- Je vous remercie encore, ma Dame.  
  
Il inclina la tête respectueusement et allait prendre congé quand il épia Merwa qui aidait une des suivantes de la reine à coudre quelques points pour que la mante soit assemblée. C'était un beau tissu gris-bleu, moins vert que les capes que Dame Galadriel avait offertes à la communauté de l'anneau.  
  
Merwa aussi leva les yeux à ce moment précis. Ils échangèrent un regard puis il prit congé de la reine et sortit. La haradrim tout en aidant les femmes se rendait compte qu'elle était contente qu'il vienne aussi. Énervée contre elle-même elle cousait avec rage. Elle tenta de se faire croire que la seule raison de sa joie était le Harad et son désert et c'était tout. Ce n'était pas un gondorien qui changerait cela.  
  
Les femmes passèrent des heures à préparer les tenues, alors qu'Aragorn et les hommes concernés mettaient sur pied leur plan.  
Avec applications elles brodaient des discrets arbres du Gondor sur chacune des tuniques. Mais l'arbre était très petit, pour qu'il ne soit pas vu par n'importe qui. Les tuniques étaient amples, fines et échancrées à la hauteur des cuisses. Avec elles, les hommes devaient porter leurs chausses et leur bottes de cuir. Et bien sûr comme protection une pièce de cuir entre les deux couches des tuniques bleues. Pour finir il y avait les longues et amples capes gris-bleues. Merwa avait insisté qu'en plus de la capuche il y eut une pièce de tissu qui pouvait se rabattre pour cacher la partie inférieure du visage.  
  
Le jour du départ arriva rapidement. Boromir mélancoliquement regardait la vue depuis la citadelle de Minas Tirith. Reverrait-il un jour son beau pays?  
  
Merwa endossa ses vêtements avec anticipation. Elle enfila ses pantalons amples et sa tunique grenat qui était divisé en deux pans à la hauteur de son ventre. Au-dessous de cette tunique, elle portait une chemise d'un tissu très fin comme un voile. Elle accrocha ses bracelets d'or sur ses le haut de ses bras pour resserrer les amples manches. Puis elle se couva de sa longue cape pourpre. Elle se sentait tellement mieux dans ses vêtements. Elle était impatiente de voir les étendues salines et l'horizon sans aucune montagne qui barre la vue.  
  
A la place principale du premier cercle de la cité Aragorn présentait les hommes à Boromir, il avait eu seulement l'occasion de rencontrer Amdir du Nord. Les autres hommes étaient d'Ithilien et s'étaient battus plus d'une fois aux côtés de Faramir. Boromir reconnut l'un d'entre eux:  
  
- Magor? C'est une joie de vous avoir à mes côtés pour cette mission!  
  
Le rôdeur inclina la tête par respect. Puis un homme de haute stature et au regard clair s'avança:  
  
- Capitaine Boromir, je suis Rodthelion. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de me battre à vos côtés. Mais j'ai souvent accompagné votre frère dans ses battues en Ithilien et même plus loin.  
  
Boromir hocha la tête et puis finalement se tourna vers le plus jeune d'entre eux. Il devait avoir à peine 20 ans. Il était très jeune pour une pareille mission mais Boromir faisait confiance au roi.  
  
- Et qui es-tu ?  
  
- Thuravan capitaine, fils de Mablung.  
  
Boromir se souvenait clairement de Mablung, Faramir lui avait appris que le pauvre homme était tombé à Osgiliath.  
  
- Je suis désolé pour ton père. Il était un homme très honorable. Sa bravoure et son dévouement pour le Gondor le gardera toujours très haut dans mon estime.  
  
Le jeune homme hocha la tête respectueusement:  
  
- Merci.  
  
Tout le monde se retourna pour voir descendre Merwa. Elle restait l'ennemie aux yeux de tous. Amdir ne semblait pas trop affecté par sa présence, ni les rôdeurs les plus âgés mais Thuravan la regardait avec mépris. La haradrim ne les regarda pas, elle gardait ses yeux fixés sur le roi Aragorn s'empressa de la présenter rapidement:  
  
- Voici la Reine Merwa  
  
La jeune femme secoua la tête et doucement le contredit:  
  
- je suis la princesse Merwa jusqu'à ce que mon peuple me déclare reine.  
  
Aragorn hocha la tête puis entreprit de présenter les rôdeurs. Aucun d'eux ne se montra sympathique. Amdir restait tout de même le plus courtois. Et puis elle croisa le regard de Boromir et elle murmura une salutation.  
  
Puis Arwen arriva et ensemble le couple royal donna sa bénédiction aux voyageurs. Après avoir reçu la bénédiction royale, les hommes et la haradrim montèrent sur les robustes chevaux envoyés par Eomer. Les chevaux avaient été chargés de vivres et d'armes au préalable.  
  
Boromir était à la tête de l'escadron, juste après lui venait Amdir, puis Merwa, suivis par Turhavan, Rodthelion et finalement par Magor. Quelques personnes étaient dans les rues pour voir passer la princesse haradrim. Celle-ci entendit ça et là des insultes mais elle garda la tête haute. Ce n'était pas des mots qui allaient la blesser alors qu'elle était si proche de son but.  
  
Boromir soupira doucement en sortant de la ville, allait-il la revoir? Avoir retrouvé Minas Tirith l'avait rendu encore plus attaché à sa ville. Puis il haussa les épaules, c'était sans importance car il allait revenir comme il l'avait toujours fait auparavant. Être propulsé dans le vif de l'action lui redonnait ses instincts de sa première vie et son assurance. Combien de fois avait-il quitté sa cité pour revenir couvert de gloire et avec le goût de la victoire encore dans son cur? Combien de fois avait-il senti son cur battre plus fort en sachant qu'il s'était battu de tout son âme pour le Gondor et que son peuple l'acclamait pour cela? Rien n'avait changé, il restait Boromir du Gondor.  
  
La première étape du voyage était Pelargir. Cette partie du voyage était presque agréable. On avait l'impression d'être en pleine promenade. Merwa rongeait son frein, elle avait tellement hâte de quitter ces plaines verdoyantes pour le silence sacré. De plus ses habits lui attiraient d'étranges regards quand ils passaient dans des régions habitées. Les jours s'écoulaient trop lentement pour elle.  
  
Mais après la halte à Pelargir, le voyage se passa plus rapidement. Finalement ils traversèrent le pont qui traversait la Harnen qui était la frontière naturelle entre le Harad et le Gondor. Depuis plusieurs kilomètres le paysage était devenu plus aride et il y avait moins de verdure. Les rôdeurs commençaient à sentir les bienfaits de leurs vêtements. Sous les conseils de Merwa il entrèrent dans le Harad par le pont qui se trouvait le plus près de la mer. Mais Boromir refuse d'entrer dans la ville qu'elle désignait:  
  
- Le Roi nous a conseillé de prendre la Route du Harad.  
  
Merwa secoua la tête et le devança:  
  
- La route du Harad? C'est hors de question! C'est là que tout les brigands veillent, c'est là que guettent les hommes du Khand!  
  
- Le roi Aragorn sait de quoi il parle...  
  
- C'est **mon** pays! Je sais de quoi je parle! Nous irons à Zamadar!   
  
Boromir allait répliquer d'un ton tranchant quand Amdir les rejoignit et murmura à Boromir:  
  
- L'enfant doit savoir de quoi elle parle. Il est vrai que ces grandes routes sont souvent le lieu d'action... Après tout du temps de la guerre de l'anneau, nous préférions utiliser les sentiers sauvages que Le Chemin Vert.  
  
Rodthelion rejoignit le conciliabule alors que Boromir approuva finalement l'approche de Merwa:  
  
- Et bien si vous dites que c'est le seul moyen...  
  
Les trois autres rôdeurs suivirent en silence leur capitaine même s'il leur semblait qu'il avait tort de faire autant confiance à cette princesse étrangère.  
  
Même si la verdure se faisait rare, il y avait encore quelques acacias et des broussailles. La ville se dressait devant eux, derrière des hauts murs de la même couleur que le sable il y avait des hautes maisons avec des fenêtres très fines. Leurs toits étaient plats et leur fenêtre des meurtrières. Elles étaient faites de pierre et de terre. Deux hommes se tenaient devant les grandes portes de la ville. Ils avaient de hautes lances colorées et portaient des vêtements amples et pâles. Ils fixaient avec intensité les étrangers. Boromir restait ferme et continuait à avancer. Mais il pouvait sentir derrière lui Turhavan qui nerveusement murmura quelque chose à Rodthelion. C'était vrai que ces gardes semblaient féroces. Merwa dépassa Boromir mais celui ci lui ordonna de pas aller trop avant:  
  
- Nous ne savons pas quel accueil nous attend, princesse.  
  
Elle éclata de rire, brisant un peu la tension dans laquelle baignaient les rôdeurs:  
  
- Je sais ce qui nous attend _Capitaine_. Et c'est pour cela que vous allez me laisser parler. On parle rarement la langue commune chez nous, et nos hommes ne préfèrent pas l'utiliser.  
  
Boromir ne lui répondit pas, elle ne voulut pas se retourner pour voir son expression. Mais elle savait qu'il n'appréciait pas, elle en tira un malin plaisir.  
  
- De plus _capitaine_, je ne suis plus la princesse Merwa... Mais appelez-moi... Zayanah. Je leur dirai que je suis une fille d'un riche marchand qui est mort et que vous êtes ses acheteurs dans le Gondor.  
  
Ils étaient à quelques mètres des portes. Boromir siffla:  
  
- Ce n'est vraiment pas crédible! Nous sommes lourdement armés.  
  
Elle haussa les épaules:  
  
- Avez vous une autre idée? je croyais que votre sage roi avait aussi organisé cela.  
  
Ils étaient trop près des gardes pour commencer une discussion alors il ne fit que grommeler:  
  
- Prenez garde à ce que vous dites princes'..... Zayanah...  
  
Les gardes bien sûr les dévisagèrent avec méfiance mais grâce à un monologue enfiévré de Merwa ils eurent le droit d'entrer. Le soleil disparaissait à l'horizon et la température baissa brutalement alors qu'ils erraient dans les rues. Ayant toujours été une princesse, Merwa ne connaissait rien des villes et des auberges. Pendant une bonne heure dans le froid ils arpentèrent les rues. Leurs yeux clairs et leur attirail les rendaient déjà louche mais leur attitude empirait tout cela. Boromir sans cesse grommelait avec une rage continue, cette enfant capricieuse et arrogante ne savait rien. Ils allaient tomber tout droit dans une mort solitaire dans le désert.  
  
Mais finalement elle trouva une maison où on hébergeait pour quelques pièces. Mais ici encore un autre problème se posa:  
  
- Capitaine... Nous n'avons pas d'argent....  
  
La colère embrasa Boromir. C'était leur premier jour dans ce pays maudit et déjà rien n'allait. Mais à l'improviste il réalisa à quel point la situation était ridicule et il éclata de rire. Merwa le dévisagea avec étonnement: le soleil l'avait-il déjà rendu fou? Puis elle aussi sourit, c'était vrai que la situation était pathétique. Face à ce désordre et le non-sens de certaines situations tout ce que l'homme peut faire c'est rire. Elle rit tout doucement puis reprenant son sérieux elle se tourna vers le propriétaire de cette auberge pour marchander.  
  
Il accepta finalement quelques fruits pour laisser la compagnie dormir sur le toit. C'était une grande terrasse plate, il y avait tout de sorte de personnes qui dormaient sur des couches rustiques. Il y avait des tentes dressées mais le propriétaire les informa qu'il fallait payer pour avoir quelque chose au-dessus de leur tête.  
  
Alors c'est sous les étoiles qu'ils dormirent. Les rôdeurs avaient l'habitude bien qu'ici les étoiles semblaient déjà différentes... Mais Merwa souriait, aucun mot agressif ne franchissait ses lèvres... Elle était enfin chez elle... Mais une ombre planait dans son coeur. Elle se redressa brusquement, la beauté des étoiles s'étaient voilé. Maintenant qu'elle était chez elle, elle ne pouvait plus se mentir. Elle n'avait plus sommeil alors elle se leva et alla jusqu'au bord de la terrasse. Elle avait cru qu'une fois chez elle, elle cessera de penser à _ lui_. Mais elle n'arrivait pas. Malgré toutes les piques qu'elle lui lançait, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui sourire quand il ne la regardait pas.  
  
A cette pensée la princesse serra les poings. Ce n'était qu'une faiblesse de sa part, elle ne se laissera pas entraîner par ce sentiment. Elle était fille des rois et elle restera digne jusqu'à la fin.  
  
_Merci à Chibi Eldaliel pour m'avoir corrigée, encouragée et conseillée. Ce chapitre est dédié à Nessa ma cousine dúnadan pour son enthousiasme pour ma fic et pour Boro. Merci à tout ceux qui me lisent et me reviewent et tout ceux qui me donnent des idées et m'inspirent._


	12. Etrange paradoxe

Au petit matin, ils furent réveillés par la clameur qui montait de la ville qui s'activait.  
  
Lorsque Boromir ouvrit les yeux, il remarqua l'absence de Merwa. Se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas jurer il se leva et s'aspergea le visage d'eau fraîche. Il faisait une chaleur étouffante...   
Puis, il jeta un regard autour lui, bien sûr maintenant qu'elle était dans son propre pays, elle en avait profité pour fuir lâchement... Toutes les femmes semblaient habillées comme Merwa. Il décida de boire un peu d'eau avant de se lancer à sa recherche. Des images confuses se bousculaient dans son esprit: Finduilas qui se penchait vers lui. Son père qui posait sur lui un regard trop lourd et Merwa qui lui hurlait dessus. Secouant ses cheveux humides, il laissa ces images trop complexes se perdre dans un recoin de son esprit.  
  
Merwa regardait avec grand plaisir la rue animée par les marchands ambulants et les enfants qui jouaient à la balle. Bien qu'elle n'avait jamais vécu dans un quartier tellement populeux, elle connaissait bien son peuple. Elle l'aimait pour ce qu'il était. Remarquant qu'un haradrim la fixait d'un air étrange, elle rabattit sa capuche sur son visage: elle ne devait pas être reconnue.  
  
Mais alors qu'elle tentait de rebrousser le chemin et rejoindre le coin du toit où elle avait dormi, une main s'abattit sur son épaule. Craignant un ennemi ou encore un brigand, elle fit volte face et, en vociférant des injures en haradrim, elle gifla l'homme. Ce ne fut qu'après cette magistrale gifle qu'elle reconnut Boromir. Il semblait sur le point d'exploser de colère, mais il avait remarqué comme elle que tout le monde les regardait. Alors, la tirant à sa suite, il répliqua froidement:  
  
- Où étiez vous? Je vous cherchais! N'oubliez surtout pas que vous êtes une prisonnière.  
  
Elle ne répondit pas, elle n'avait pas envie de répondre.  
  
Ils rejoignirent leurs compagnons et ensemble ils se penchèrent sur une carte. Rodthelion pointa du doigt la ville la plus proche:  
  
- Le roi nous avait dit d'aller tout d'abord à Bhar Magh...  
  
Merwa hocha la tête:  
  
- Ce n'est pas si loin, nous pouvons l'atteindre en un jour... Ici on est seulement dans une ville frontalière, on n'apprendra pas grand chose.  
  
Alors ils reprirent la route.  
  
Le voyage fut plutôt rapide, ils n'eurent pas à faire halte dans un caravansérail.  
  
Ils s'arrêtèrent tout de même en milieu de journée dans un petit oasis pour manger quelques morceaux de pain de voyage. Tout en mangeant, Magor avait sorti ses cartes et jouait avec le jeune Turhavan tandis qu'Amdir gardait le silence et scrutait l'horizon. Après une dernière bouchée, Boromir se tourna vers Merwa:  
  
- Il faudra que je saches au moins quelques mots de votre langue. Ainsi je pourrai parler aux hommes à l'entrée de la ville. Cela serait louche que vous soyez notre porte parole.  
  
Elle but une gorgée d'eau et haussa les épaules:  
  
- Croyez vous que l'on apprenne si facilement une langue? Vous comprendrez rien à ce que diront les gardes...  
  
Elle avait une expression désinvolte, mais dans ses yeux brillait un certain dédain.  
Boromir leva un sourcil et répliqua:  
  
- Pourtant vous parlez avec aisance ma langue...  
  
- J'ai eu de nombreux tuteurs.  
  
Puis, elle s'assombrit et se détourna. Une expression trop mélancolique pour une jeune femme de son âge masqua les pensées de Merwa.  
  
Ils reprirent la route et avant la tombée de la nuit ils entrèrent dans la ville fortifiée. Ils étaient maintenant dans le désert et tout semblait étrange. Ce fut Merwa qui argumenta avec les gardes sous le regard noir de Boromir pour pouvoir enfin entrer.  
  
Bhar Maghr était plus silencieuse que la première ville qu'ils avaient croisée.   
  
Mais il leur semblait qu'ici l'horreur de la guerre était très proche. Les gens étaient à la fois froids, mais aussi accueillants. Il y avait des auberges gratuites pour les errants qui avaient perdu leur maison et leur famille.  
  
Merwa leur trouva une chambre assez grande pour qu'ils puissent tous dormir par terre. Boromir ferma solidement la porte avec sa clenche et se tourna pour voir sa petite troupe s'installer dans cette pièce dans les combles. Elle était très spacieuse mais basse. Pour des hommes aussi grands que les rôdeurs c'était désagréable, mais Merwa filait d'un côté à l'autre de la pièce avec aisance.  
  
Amdir étala sa couverture au dessous de la fenêtre. Il fit un geste courtois de la tête à Merwa. Elle lui répondit avec un sourire. Le dúnadan était de compagnie agréable, mais il parlait rarement. Il se comportait toujours avec respect et douceur envers la haradrim. C'était le seul qui n'avait rien dit de mauvais au sujet de leurs hôtes. Même en grommelant Boromir avait dit quelques mots négatifs.  
  
Merwa fit aussi sont lit avec sa grande cape, dans un coin de la pièce: entre Boromir et Amdir.  
  
Rodthelion vint rejoindre Amdir pour lui parler à voix basse tandis que de l'autre côté de la pièce Magor avait allumé une bougie et le jeune Turhavan avait sorti ses cartes usées par le voyage. Bientôt les deux compères se laissèrent emporter dans une partie déchaînée d'un jeu à la mode à Minas Tirith. Rodthelion posait des questions à Amdir et Boromir au sujet de la manière dont se battaient les haradrims. Le compagnon de Faramir finit par secouer la tête:  
  
- Je ne comprends pas! Nous sommes dans une contrée désertique, d'où sont venus les oliphants?  
  
Merwa qui était allongée sur sa couche et avait enfoui son visage dans sa couverture, soupira et d'une voix cassante interrompit leur conversation:  
  
-Le Harad est un désert! Mais ne croyez pas connaître tout le pays en ayant seulement parcouru quelques mètres de ma patrie. Les Oliphants sont très nombreux dans la région entre la rivière Gulabo et le lac Eredûm.   
  
Boromir posa son regard songeur sur elle. Ses yeux gris étaient voilés et Amdir en fut étonné. Il n'avait jamais vu son capitaine ainsi. Il avait perdu le fil de leur conversation et gardait ses yeux sur elle. Pourquoi avait-il envie de se pencher vers elle, pourquoi avait il envie de l'inviter dans leur conversation, pourquoi avait-il envie de se perdre dans son regard brûlant et sombre?  
  
Cette piètre guerrière et trop jeune femme lui transperçait de plus en plus le coeur. Étrange est l'histoire d'un guerrier qu'aucune femme avait pu détourner de son seul amour: le Gondor mais qui était dérouté par une jeune femme qui venait à peine de commencer son chemin dans la vie réelle. Oui, Boromir du Gondor devait se l'avouer: Merwa devenait de plus en plus importante pour lui... Mais qu'était il pour cette enfant? Il n'était qu'un rustre ennemi pour elle, un homme qui l'avait blessée encore et encore...  
  
Se détournant d'elle, il se tourna vers ses amis. Mais il ne savait plus ce dont ils parlaient. Soupirant, il prit congé et alla s'allonger sur sa couche. Il faisait chaud malgré les fenêtres que Merwa avait ouvertes. Malgré cela, il se couvrit le visage et ferma les yeux. Il avait beau tourner et se retourner, sous ses paupières il était hanté par ce regard farouche. Encore aujourd'hui ils s'étaient disputés, pourtant il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à elle... Dans ses rêves, dans son esprit, elle lui apparaissait comme entourée d'une lumière dorée et de la plénitude de Valinor. Car il ne voyait plus Valinor dans ses rêves, ce monde trop parfait avait laissé la place à cette jeune femme qui était loin d'être parfaite... Mais comment pouvait il trouver ce qu'il devait faire de cette nouvelle vie quand le souvenir de cette femme et la présence de cette enfance l'empêchait de réfléchir de manière sensée ? Alors qu'il sombrait dans un profond sommeil, il lui sembla entendre la voix de Varda qui chantonnait à son oreille un refrain mélancolique et fragile:  
  
_ - L'Unité par la vie, la guerre par la mort  
L'Unité par le respect, la guerre par la haine  
L'Unité par l'amour, la guerre par l'inconscience.  
_  
  
Merwa se réveilla la première. Se glissant hors de son lit, elle fit sa toilette devant un miroir de bronze accroché sur le mur et s'aspergea le visage de l'eau qu'on avait laissé à l'intention des voyageurs dans un seau. Puis, elle ouvrit la porte avec toute sa discrétion et fila dehors. Elle n'avait pas l'intention d'être déshonorante et fuir. Mais être de retour chez elle faisait réveiller la sauvagerie de son sang et son âme de nomade. Se couvrant bien le visage, elle s'élança dans les ruelles vides. C'était étrange de n'entendre que des lointains signes de vie. Une raison étrange poussait Merwa à aller voir dans le quartier réservé aux gens de voyage. Espérait-elle au fond d'elle de croiser quelqu'un qu'elle avait cru perdre dans ce terrible raid?  
  
À son étonnement, elle vit qu'il n'y avait personne dans la vaste place ou normalement des caravanes ou des étrangers et leurs chevaux se reposaient. Il n'y avait personne. Tous les nomades, qui étaient une grande partie de la population, avaient-ils disparu???  
  
Longtemps Merwa resta adossée contre un mur à regarder le soleil se lever. Elle repensait à la dame de la lune, cette déesse que les femmes du Harad louaient et priaient. Maintenant que l'Aube éclairait légèrement l'énorme place vide, il était impossible de se tourner vers elle pour trouver un peu de réconfort. Mais dans son coeur Merwa savait que même si la lune disparaissait avec les étoiles, la Grande Dame serait toujours là... Alors elle éclata en sanglots, ici où personne ne pouvait l'entendre. Elle se blottit contre ce mur, ancienne ruine d'un peuple qui avait vécu avant les Haradrims. Elle pleurait, pour cet amour qu'elle sentait grandir en elle, pour cette perte de ses racines et pour son pays en ruine... Son peuple allait-il s'éteindre comme ceux qui étaient venus avant eux? Allait-elle aussi trahir ses ancêtres et son peuple en se tournant vers le pire de leurs ennemis?  
  
Finalement, le soleil laissa ses voiles pourpre et rosé derrière lui pour briller avec intensité. Mais ce n'était pas le soleil qui apportait le bonheur chez les gondoriens. C'était le soleil qui apportait la sécheresse chez les haradrims. Ce soleil qui était chassé par la belle lune qui veillait sur ses filles dans le grand désert du Harad.  
  
Reprenant courage face à cet astre hostile, Merwa sécha son visage souillé par ses larmes et se leva. Même si son peuple arrivait à sa fin, même si elle était la dernière de sa lignée, même si face à elle se tenait un choix trop lourd à accomplir... Son devoir elle le ferait avec dignité. Même si à la fin elle devait rencontrer que la ruine et la mort. Elle était fille des rois, elle était filles des nobles... Et ainsi elle continuerait son chemin...  
  
Rapidement, elle rejoignit la maison d'hôte où ils avaient passé la nuit. La porte de leur chambre était grande ouverte et elle pouvait entendre Boromir beugler des ordres. Avaient-ils remarqué qu'elle n'était plus là? Ou bien croyaient-ils qu'elle était encore endormie sous le tas de couverture?  
  
En tout cas, quand elle traversa la porte, tous la regardèrent avec surprise. Boromir, pendant un instant plongea son regard dans le sien. Puis il haussa les épaules et rétorqua:  
  
- Où étiez vous?  
  
Encore pleine de rage et d'impuissance, elle haussa les épaules et d'une voix indifférente répondit:  
  
- Cela ne vous regarde certainement pas!  
  
D'un grand pas, il se trouva à sa hauteur. Brusquement, il posa une main sur le bras de la jeune femme et d'une voix menaçante déclara:  
  
- N'oubliez pas que vous n'êtes qu'une prisonnière princesse!  
  
Bien qu'elle tentait de le cacher, la brutalité de Boromir l'avait faite frémir. Alors, elle inspira profondément avant de déclarer d'une voix forte:  
  
- N'oubliez pas qui je suis; Fille des rois du Harad!  
  
Le regard de l'homme s'adoucit. Merwa tremblait légèrement.... De colère? De peur? Ou bien une soudaine réalisation lui avait coupé le souffle?  
  
Elle recula comme si Boromir était un feu qui risquait de l'embraser. Elle se cogna sur Amdir qui la retint pour ne pas qu'elle ne tombe.   
  
Boromir haussa les épaules et se tourna vers ses hommes qui empaquetaient leurs affaires:  
  
- Nous laisserons nos sacs ici... Mieux vaut se séparer pour soutirer le plus d'information possible.   
  
Merwa se baissa sur sa literie et son sac. Alors qu'elle rangeait ses affaires, son esprit troublé par cette étrange confrontation l'empêchait de penser à autre chose que ce regard qui pouvait être à la fois si menaçant et si doux...  
  
Amdir sortit le premier de leur chambre, il était suivi de Rodthelion. D'un accord muet, Magor et Turhavan sortirent peu après.  
  
Boromir attendait à côté de la porte. Il ne regardait pas Merwa, mais toute son attention était portée vers elle. Elle restait agenouillée devant son sac et ses mains palpaient silencieusement sa sacoche. Puis, lentement elle leva les yeux vers lui. Pendant un instant, leurs regards étaient perdus l'un dans l'autre. Boromir fut le premier à secouer la tête pour sortir de sa transe.  
  
- Nous ferions mieux de commencer notre enquête...  
  
Il lui tendit la main pour la relever. Silencieusement, elle le suivit et ferma la porte derrière elle.  
  
Beaucoup de gens se retournèrent pour voir ce grand homme aux yeux ? gris, suivi d'une femme de leur peuple. Mais ces pauvres rescapés de la violence et de la guerre savaient garder leur regard sur leurs propres affaires. Ils détournaient les yeux quand Boromir levait les siens. Ils craignaient les étrangers après tout ce qui était arrivé. Heureusement cette ville n'avait pas été occupée, mais les réfugiés étaient nombreux. On voyait ça et là des hommes armés jusqu'aux dents.  
  
Merwa trébucha sur une brique qui traînait sur le chemin et manqua de tomber sur une vieille dame qui demandait l'aumône. Elle semblait si vieille et se déplaçait avec difficultés:  
  
- Une pièce mon enfant, juste une pièce... Je prierai pour toi ma fille, je prierai pour que ta vie porte ses fruits.  
  
Hébétée, Merwa fixait la dame qui se tenait devant elle. Les regards vides des gens autour d'elle l'avaient marquée et elle était encore sous leur effet. Et puis cette vieille dame, comme les mendiants que sa garde faisait fuir quand la princesse s'aventurait hors de sa demeure. Son visage était crevassé par la faim et usé par la chaleur et les ordures. Ses mains se levaient en imploration. Pendant un instant, la jeune femme eut l'impression que cette femme était la terre du Harad: mutilée et mourante à cause de ces gens qui cherchaient en elle que richesse et pouvoir.   
  
Boromir n'avait pas remarqué tout de suite que Merwa s'était arrêtée. Ce ne fut qu'après quelques mètres qu'il se retourna. Il la vit au loin, dans ces ruelles quasiment vides et inquiétantes, face à une vieille femme.   
  
En quelques grands pas, il l'empoigna et l'attira à sa suite:  
  
- Princesse, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre à écouter les implorations d'une vieille mendiante.  
  
Puis, changeant son ton à celui d'un capitaine, il continua:  
  
- Je pense que le meilleur lieu pour trouver des informations sur l'état de la guerre serait d'aller dans une maison à boire...  
  
Elle était encore plongée dans cette analogie du Harad et avançait machinalement. Boromir lui secoua le bras:  
  
- Mer.... Zayana?   
  
Il la secoua doucement et elle leva sa tête et se dégagea:  
  
- Je vais bien merci, vous me faites mal!  
  
Il haussa les épaules et ronchonna:  
  
- Tant mieux, venez...  
  
Il la guida à la porte d'un étrange établissement. Merwa leva les yeux et lu la pancarte:  
  
- C'est une maison de thé... Ils aiment boire du thé à la menthe pour se rafraîchir...  
  
Boromir haussa les épaules:  
  
- Rafraîchir? On peut essayer voir si ça marche... Mais on n'a pas d'argent...  
  
Elle ôta son voile et sourit:  
  
- Le troc ça marche... J'ai encore un bracelet pas trop précieux sur moi...  
  
À leur entrée, ils furent surpris de voir autant de personnes attablées. Merwa ne fut pas trop dévisagée, car toute l'attention était portée sur cet étranger si clair de teint et de regard. Boromir observait avec fascination cette maison de thé. Il y avait une grande table basse et toutes les personnes, qui étaient en majorité des hommes, étaient assises sur des coussins à même le sol. Sur ces tables, il y avait plusieurs théières et des délicat petits verres devant chaque client. Une belle femme les guida dans un coin obscur de la table où il y avait les seuls places vides. La serveuse sourit à Boromir d'une manière qui fit tourner le sang de Merwa. Mais avec irritation elle secoua la tête: pourquoi réagissait-elle ainsi?  
  
On leur présenta un plateau chargé de douceurs aux amandes, au miel et fourrées de pistaches. La serveuse tentait d'attirer l'attention de Boromir, mais elle ne savait pas que cet homme était rarement troublé par le charme féminin: c'était un homme de guerre. Et puis, en ce moment c'était un homme avec une seule obsession grandissante: Merwa. Il avait l'habitude de rester concentré sur sa mission tout en pensant à autre chose, mais à présent son esprit était divisé en deux partie: le Gondor et Merwa.  
  
Boromir était aussi intrigué par cet étrange établissement. Son voisin de gauche lui tendit une théière dorée. Boromir observait avec méfiance l'objet. D'un geste vif, Merwa lui versa un peu de thé brûlant dans un délicat verre décoré de dessins rouges. Puis, elle se tourna vers sa voisine pour lui parler à voix basse. C'était une des seules femmes à fréquenter cet endroit. Boromir tenta de parler à son voisin, mais celui-ci ne parlait pas la langue commune. Alors le gondorien fut contraint d'observer sans rien dire la scène face à ses yeux. Le thé était très sucré et apparemment rafraîchissant. La pièce était trop sombre pour apercevoir quelque chose, mais il pouvait entendre le murmure continu de Merwa et sa voisine. Il tentait de détailler les haradrims autour de lui malgré l'obscurité. Ils le répugnaient, leurs visages basanés et leurs regards de braise. Après tout il était un gondorien qui, toute sa vie, s'était battu contre eux. Mais, à ce moment là, Merwa posa sa main sur son bras pour attirer son attention. Il se tourna vers elle, mais il ne pouvait entendre sa voix, tellement il était plongé dans sa contemplation... Elle était aussi une haradrim mais une chose était sûre... Elle ne le répugnait pas, bien au contraire... Pourquoi donc? Chose étrange...  
  
- Boromir? Capitaine?  
  
Il secoua la tête pour fuir sa rêverie.  
  
- Quoi donc?  
  
Merwa plissa les yeux de colère:  
  
- Vous ne m'écoutez pas! Dois-je répéter tout cela?  
  
Il acquiesça tout en se disant qu'il aimait bien quand elle était en colère contre lui. Elle le prenait de haut, comme un petit garçon en faute. Alors qu'il était son aîné d'au moins 20 ans...  
  
Elle recommença à expliquer:  
  
- Cette jeune femme a perdu son époux et ses enfants lors d'un raid des viarags... Elle a été emprisonnée pendant de longues journées avec un chef de raideur... Elle est d'accord pour nous aider dans notre quête. Mais il me semblait qu'il valait mieux la questionner à l'abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes...  
  
Il hocha la tête gravement. La rescapée le fixait de ses yeux sombres et craintifs. Il était étrange qu'elle lui fasse confiance, Merwa lui avait-elle dit quelque chose au sujet d'elle même? Quoi qu'il en soit, peu après, Merwa se leva et alla parler avec la serveuse. Elle revint bientôt avec un bracelet en moins. Puis, les trois personnes sortirent le plus discrètement possible. Mais tout le monde les fixait étrangement.  
  
C'est avec soulagement qu'ils sortirent dans l'air frais. Ils croisèrent un autre groupe de mendiants, des rescapés de la guerre. Mais Boromir cette fois marchait derrière Merwa de manière à ce qu'il puisse la surveiller. Auparavant, il l'aurait surveillée comme une criminelle, mais maintenant il veillait sur elle comme une femme fragile qu'il voulait protéger.  
  
Cette réalisation était étrange parce que c'était la première fois qu'une femme avait tant d'importance pour lui, mais aussi parce qu'il ressentait ça pour une femme issue d'un peuple qu'il avait longuement combattu.  
  
Cherchant à fuir ce labyrinthe d'émotions, il se concentra sur leur mission. Merwa avait des raisons de penser que cette femme les aiderait. Il lui faisait confiance...   
  
Confiance à une ennemie...  
  
Étrange paradoxe...  
  
_Encore désolé de vous avoir fait tellement attendre. J'ai eu du mal à pondre ce chapitre mais le voilà... Merci à celles qui m'ont aidée (j'espères que vous vous reconnaitrez)_


	13. Des regards échangés

  
  
Boromir et Merwa entraînèrent leur protégée jusqu'à leur chambre pour pouvoir l'interroger à leur aise. Ils dépassèrent les inquiétantes rues et traversèrent l'étrange auberge dans laquelle ils vivaient. Boromir pouvait sentir le regard des haradrims le cibler. Ils devaient se demander ce qu'il faisait avec deux jeunes femmes haradrims.  
  
Leurs autres compagnons de voyages n'étaient pas rentrés de leur mission. Ainsi il n'y avait qu'eux dans la pièce. Le calme de la chambre leur fit du bien. Boromir était soulagé d'être loin des regards accusateurs qu'il sentait sur lui. Devenait-il paranoïaque? Se sentait-il comme un voleur parce qu'il avait d'étranges sentiments pour la princesse des haradrims?  
  
Il s'aspergea le visage. Il avait l'impression que ce soleil, malgré sa protection, brûlait sa peau. Il avait envie de sentir de l'eau sur son visage. Mais il fit une grimace de dégoût ; elle semblait tiède. Merwa, pendant ce temps là, avait guidé la rescapée vers sa couche et l'avait assise. Elles parlaient toutes les deux.  
  
Boromir leva la tête et secoua ses cheveux mouillés par sa toilette. Il se retourna pour voir ce que faisaient les deux haradrims.  
  
La dame murmurait en haradrim et Boromir perçut le nom _Merwa_. Il sursauta et fit un grand pas vers la princesse en question:  
  
- Que vous raconte-t-elle? Vous lui avez donné votre nom!???!  
  
Merwa n'aimait pas le ton de sa voix, il se prenait encore pour quelqu'un au-dessus d'elle. Ce regard hautain, cette voix orgueilleuse l'énervait parfois beaucoup et secrètement cela l'amusait aussi.  
  
- Bien sûr que je lui ai donné mon vrai nom.  
  
Boromir rugit:  
  
- Mais Bon Sang! Vous avez oublié les précautions?? Inconsciente!!!  
  
Ses yeux gris étaient injectés de colère. Ses mains s'étaient crispées sur sa cape qu'il avait retirée. Il s'était donné tellement de mal pour la protéger et la voilà qui dévoilait son identité. Si les viarags venaient à savoir que la princesse des haradrims se promenait avec une si petite escorte, ils étaient partis pour une terrible course poursuite. Il avait envie de la secouer comme un prunier et lui dire quelle piètre guerrière elle était.  
  
Elle sourit et secoua la tête:  
  
- Pourquoi ne faites-vous pas confiance à mes initiatives?  
  
L'étrangère les regardait d'un air perdu. Elle ne semblait pas connaître la langue commune. Elle devait être une simple femme du peuple. Mais Merwa lui parlait avec une voix douce et avec un ton très chaleureux. Pendant un bon nombre de minutes, elles parlèrent en haradrim, ignorant Boromir. Il avait lâché son vêtement et arpentait leur petite chambre. Sa démarche était lourde et il gardait ses poings serrés.  
  
Finalement, la princesse se tourna vers le gondorien et lui expliqua:  
  
- Cette dame est la fille de ma nourrice, une des seuls qui ont survécu à ce carnage.  
  
Un éclair d'irritation irradia les yeux gris de Boromir et il passa une main dans ses cheveux en déclarant:  
  
- Vous auriez pu me le dire plus tôt!  
  
A son grand étonnement, Merwa éclata de rire. Il ne l'avait jamais vu rire comme ça. Son visage, normalement sérieux par les soucis et triste à cause de la peine, était celui d'une fille de son âge. Malgré son irritation, le gondorien ne put s'empêcher de rire aussi. Après un moment, reprenant une mine autoritaire, il secoua la tête. Merwa soupira et arrêta de rire. Puis elle s'expliqua:  
  
- Je suis désolée... Mais des fois c'est tellement hilarant de vous faire enrager.  
  
Elle le regardait d'un air très étrange avec un mince sourire sur ses lèvres. Boromir sembla sur le point de beugler au sujet de cette farce, mais ne dit pas un mot. La rescapée ne les regardait pas, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Mais il semblait qu'un grand silence s'abattait dans la pièce. Et une douce lumière emplissait ce silence.  
  
Boromir était plongé dans un semi rêve, entre la réalité et d'étranges espoirs. De nouveau, de très loin à présent, il entendait le chant d'Elbereth.  
  
Puis, la paix emplissait lentement son âme.  
  
Merwa allait dire quelque chose quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement.  
  
Boromir fit volte face et porta une main sur la garde de son épée. Mais ce n'était qu'Amdir et Rodthelion. Ils saluèrent Boromir, puis le rôdeur du nord expliqua:  
  
- Nous avons pu enquêter ça et là. Et nous savons à peu près quelles villes sont occupées... Vous avez une témoin ici?  
  
Il regardait d'un air grave la pauvre jeune femme. Le dúnadan avait un regard redoutable et très inquisiteur. La rescapée baissa les yeux d'un air terrifiée.  
  
Merwa posa une main sur le bras de la femme pour la calmer, puis apporta son information:  
  
- Cette femme est la fille de ma nourrice. Et bien que je n'aie pas eu le temps de l'interroger, je pense qu'elle saura nous éclairer sur le...  
  
Elle se rembrunit, ne voulant pas reparler de ce massacre. Les trois hommes hochèrent la tête et aucun d'entre eux ne lui demanda de continuer sa phrase. Alors que les nouveaux arrivants partageaient leurs idées, Merwa jeta un discret regard sur Boromir.  
  
Il était très concentré et ne semblait pas sentir un regard sur lui. Il hochait la tête et toute sa posture restait fière et droite. Toute sa pensée était tournée vers son devoir et la situation délicate.  
  
Puis, elle se retourna vers sa protégée et lui proposa quelque chose à manger. Le lembas lui ferait du bien. Mais Merwa se garda de lui dire que cette nourriture était préparée par des elfes. Autant elle s'était ouverte à une nouvelle vision de la vie, elle savait que les gens du Harad auraient du mal à comprendre ce qu'elle savait. Beytina, la fille de la nourrice, semblait aussi très effrayée par les gondoriens. Comment lui expliquer que ce n'était pas des violeurs ou des brigands comme on leur avait enseigné?  
  
Elle reporta son attention sur la conversation entre Amdir et Boromir:  
  
- ... Nous devrions peut-être explorer une ville occupée.  
  
Amdir attendait la réponse de Boromir quant à sa suggestion. Mais Merwa interrompit leur conversation:  
  
- Je me dois de ramener Beytina dans le village de son père. Qui sait, ils sont peut-être vivants. On ne peut pas l'emmener dans une ville occupée, ça serait trop dangereux.  
  
Boromir hocha la tête en ajoutant:  
  
- Ni vous d'ailleurs, _princesse_.  
  
Elle lui jeta un sombre regard. Puis, les deux hommes continuèrent d'échanger des informations. Merwa se sentait à l'écart, elle était pourtant une fille du Harad qui en savait bien plus qu'eux sur son pays. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire: ils semblaient savoir bien plus qu'elle maintenant qu'ils infiltraient le pays. En quelques jours, ils auraient pu, sans sa présence, s'en sortir... Sauf peut-être à cause de la langue. Alors elle n'était qu'une traductrice?  
  
Revoir cette amie d'enfance lui rappelait les valeurs qu'on lui avait inculquées et surtout lui rappelait d'où elle venait. Mais pourtant elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de guetter les gestes de Boromir alors qu'il parlait. Il lui semblait qu'elle connaissait par coeur son maniérisme, ses expressions... Son regard... D'un autre côté, elle le connaissait tellement mal. Cette peine qui des fois rendait son visage plus âgé, plus tiré. Elle n'en connaissait pas la raison. Ni pourquoi il ne mentionnait jamais son passé, sauf par des allusions évasives.  
  
Il restait un mystère.  
  
Mais il était aussi un homme qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir connu depuis la nuit des temps.  
  
Beytina la fit sortir de sa rêverie en lui posant encore des questions quant à sa disparition. La princesse tenta d'expliquer ses raisons pour avoir attaquer le Gondor aussi stupidement. Il lui semblait qu'elle parlait de quelqu'un qu'elle avait connu vaguement, quelqu'un qui n'existait plus. Elle était à cet âge qui était un tournant décisif. Cette nouvelle culture, ces nouvelles connaissances et cette solitude lui avaient beaucoup appris. Elle n'était plus cette petite princesse fière, orgueilleuse et insensée... Elle ne savait plus qui elle était.  
  
Elle n'avait pas envie d'en parler, elle avait juste envie de fermer les yeux et sentir son coeur battre si vite. Se sentir comme sur un nuage avec le vent qui faisait voler ses cheveux. Et ne penser qu'à lui,_ lui...  
  
_ Mais Beytina la pressait de questions, et Merwa se devait de répondre. Avec des mots maladroits, elle lui expliqua son emprisonnement, laissant sous silence sa tentative de suicide. Finalement elle lui parla de chacun de ces hommes. Lui avertissant qu'il valait mieux éviter de parler ou de croiser Magor et Turhavan. Mais elle lui exprima sa confiance pour Amdir, Boromir et Rodthelion. Mais la petite bergère préférait ne jamais avoir à parler à ces rustres, elle voulait rester dans l'ombre de sa princesse. Elle ne pouvait pas lire entre les mots alors que Merwa qualifiait Boromir d' honorable, noble et bon... certes colérique .  
  
Merwa était de plus en plus énervée de ne pas être invitée à échanger les informations qu'ils avaient. Alors elle décida elle-même d'interroger Beytina au sujet du massacre.  
  
La haradrim pleurait tout en racontant tout cela:  
  
-... J'étais venue m'établir quelques temps à Gulab pour être avec ma mère. J'attendais un enfant de mon époux. Et mon époux était mort, comme vous le savez, pendant la Grande Guerre. Ils sont venu pendant la nuit avec des torches et ils hurlaient... hurlaient. Mon bébé avait que quelques semaines. Je ne pensais qu'à lui, je ne voulais que le protéger.  
  
Elle éclata en sanglots et Merwa la serra dans ses bras. Elle avait elle-même la gorge nouée.  
  
-Personne n'a eu le temps de fuir, ils ont brûlé tout ce qui était inflammable. J'ai couru avec mon bébé, avec quelques personnes qui se trouvaient près de la brèche. La plupart des gens sont morts, mon bébé aussi. Je suis venue ici, tentant de rentrer chez moi, mais Princesse vous savez que je ne sais pas lire ni m'orienter. J'ai toujours voyagé accompagnée...  
  
Elle pleurait encore dans les bras de Merwa. La princesse ne savait pas quoi penser. Elle devait retourner à Gulab voir ce qu'il en restait, mais elle ne s'en sentait pas capable... Comment pourrait-elle voir son foyer réduit en cendres? Mais elle se promit qu'elle y retournerait, elle n'était pas une femmelette. Elle devait voir sa ville elle-même.  
  
L'attention de Boromir fut attirée par les sanglots de leur nouvelle protégée. Et il remarqua le visage grave de Merwa. Il comprit sans peine que Merwa, de sa propre initiative, avait déjà interrogée l'étrangère et les nouvelles semblaient terribles. Assurément, le rapport sur un massacre ne pouvait pas être très réjouissant.  
  
Magor et Thuravan revinrent aussi peu après avec leurs informations. Ils n'apportaient rien de nouveau. Encore une fois l'idée d'aller dans une ville occupée devenait imminente. Merwa se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas hurler qu'elle aussi avait un avis. Beytina s'était réfugiée sur le lit de camp de Merwa et gardait ses yeux fixés sur l'obscurité grandissante.  
  
Merwa se sentait déchirée. La présence de la fille de sa nourrice lui rendait impossible d'agir comme elle l'avait fait tout le long du voyage. Elle devait à présent se tenir comme une vraie princesse. Mais au fond d'elle sa flamme rebelle refusait de se laisser faire. Alors, jetant un dernier regard sur sa protégée, elle se leva et interrompit les hommes:  
  
- Je pense que vu le nombre que nous sommes, cela serait difficile de passer inaperçu dans une ville occupée...  
  
Amdir hocha lentement la tête. Rodthelion renchérit:  
  
- Surtout si vous insistez sur le fait que nous devons ramener cette femme dans son village d'origine.  
  
Magor était ravi: c'était un excellent moyen de se débarrasser de Merwa et d'un même geste de cet ennuyant rôdeur du nord qui croyait tout savoir. Il s'éclaira la gorge et se tourna vers Boromir:  
  
- Je pense que l'idée la plus pertinente serait d'envoyer Amdir avec Merwa et sa protégée. Car il semble très bien connaître les chemins...  
  
Il remarqua que son capitaine avait les yeux rivés sur la princesse des Haradrim. On ne pouvait pas lire ce qui se cachait dans ce regard. Mais Merwa ne pouvait pas s'empêcher, elle aussi, de lever ses yeux. Une pensée, rapidement écrasée, s'imposa à son esprit: _Il allait lui manquer...  
  
_ Puis, inspirant profondément, elle reprit la parole:  
  
- Oui ce serait une bonne idée...  
  
Rodthelion, plus fidèle à Amdir qu'à Boromir, hocha la tête:  
  
- Et je vais vous accompagner.  
  
Boromir semblait troublé, mais il déplia sa carte lentement pour établir un itinéraire. Amdir pointa une ville non loin de Bhar Magh:  
  
- Bukh est occupée et c'est la ville la plus proche de notre position.  
  
Merwa leur montra où se trouvait le village de Beytina, entre Gulab et une ville appelée Dhur Shehr. Boromir, pour une raison étrange, refusa qu'ils se retrouvent à Gulab. C'est vrai que Dhur Shehr se trouvait plus proche de la ville occupée qu'ils allaient infiltrer. Mais sa véhémence étonna ses hommes.  
  
Ainsi, il fut convenu que le lendemain Boromir, Magor et Thurhavan allaient prendre la direction du Sud pour atteindre Bukh. Tandis qu'Amdir, Rodthelion, Merwa et Beytina se dirigeraient vers l'Est.  
  
Merwa avait la gorge étrangement serrée alors qu'elle se préparait à dormir. Boromir était encore penché sur la carte et notait des idées sur son carnet. Elle regardait son profil à la lueur de la chandelle. Pourquoi avait-il refusé qu'ils se retrouvent à Gulab? Avait-il peur qu'elle s'enfuit?  
  
Elle ignorait la vraie raison ou bien elle n'osait pas imaginer qu'il puisse penser à elle à un tel point.  
  
Elle se laissa aller à le contempler depuis l'obscurité environnante. S'ils allaient se séparer pour quelques temps, autant mieux qu'elle profite de ce moment... Elle le trouvait juste beau, ça ne pouvait pas être plus...  
  
Boromir repensait à son refus de rencontrer les autres à Gulab alors qu'il griffonnait sur son carnet. Il avait commencé à comprendre vraiment Merwa, sa peine pour son pays, son impression de ne plus avoir de racines... Il avait peur qu'en voyant une Gulab en ruines elle s'effondre pour ne jamais se relever. Il devait accepter qu'il ressentait en lui un désir imminent de la protéger de ce terrible monde. Mais il restait Boromir du Gondor, un homme de guerre. Il avait son devoir qui passait avant cette ennemie.  
  
Oui la jolie petite Merwa était une ennemie...  
  
Une compagne d'arme que pour quelques temps et après il devrait l'oublier...  
  
Pourrait-il oublier ce regard où se reflétait la lumière de Valinor?  
  
Cette voix qui lui rappelait Valinor...  
  
Et ce si rare sourire...  
  
Il se tourna légèrement pour regarder vers le coin où dormait Merwa. Dans l'obscurité, il pouvait voir des yeux qui le fixaient avec insistance. Il plongea dans son regard. Il lui semblait que toute sa vie, et même avant, il avait connu ce regard et cette âme qui s'y reflétait. Avec un serrement de son cur, il se retourna vers sa carte, brisant ce moment unique et fragile.  
  
Le devoir _devait_ passer avant tout. 


	14. Le désert sans fin

  
  
Merwa se retourna pour voir au loin Bagh Maghr. Elle aurait espéré apercevoir la silhouette fière et noble de Boromir, mais lui aussi avait pris son chemin.  
  
Serrant les dents, elle se tourna vers leur destination. Une partie d'elle était terrifiée, terrifiée de se perdre.... de _le_ perdre.  
  
Mais la princesse des haradrims reprit vite contrôle de son esprit et de ses émotions. Son pauvre peuple souffrait et était voué au massacre et elle pleurait d'être séparée d'un ennemi pour une courte durée.  
  
Amdir, imperturbablement, continuait sa route. Rodthelion, qui fermait la marche, ne fit aucune remarque. Beytina s'agrippait désespérément à Merwa. Elles partageaient leur monture, car ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion d'en acheter une autre.  
  
La petite troupe continuait d'avancer dans l'immense désert.  
  
Pourquoi semblait-il tellement vide?  
  
Pourquoi Merwa se sentait si petite dans cette contrée de sables éternels ?  
  
C'était son désert après tout...  
  
Mais ils étaient tous morts.... morts**...  
  
**Elle était la seule descendante des rois du Harad qui restait.  
  
Puis, d'un élan de courage inattendu, elle releva la tête: justement parce qu'elle était la dernière, elle ne se sentirait pas seule... Elle resterait digne et ferait son devoir.  
  
Même si elle ne savait pas exactement quel était ce devoir.  
Même si son coeur faiblissait...  
Même si elle ne désirait qu'une chose qui était contraire à ses obligations.  
  
Faisant avancer son cheval un peu plus vite, elle arriva à la hauteur d'Amdir. A ses côtés, elle continua son voyage.  
  
La nuit, ils trouvaient comme excellent guide la voûte céleste.  
  
Grâce aux étoiles, ils se guidaient.  
  
Pour l'instant, Merwa avait décidé de se faire une trêve. Elle ne penserait à rien d'autre à part son simple devoir. Elle se devait de ramener cette pauvre femme, qui avait été son amie, jusqu'au village de son père. Là-bas, peut-être trouverait-elle des gens capable de les aider.  
  
Quoi que soit la décision du Gondor, Merwa devait sauver son pays coûte que coûte. Elle trouverait un moyen de créer une révolte. Elle était certes une piètre guerrière, mais elle devait bien avoir quelque don issu de ses ancêtres.  
  
Ils parlaient rarement pendant le voyage. Quelques fois, le soir, à la lueur de leur feu de camp, Amdir leur racontait des histoires d'un temps révolu. Et Merwa tentait de l'égaler en racontant des vieilles légendes du Harad.  
  
Elle aimait la compagnie du dúnadan. Il était très sage, il lui faisait penser au roi du Gondor et de surcroît à son frère Nazikh. C'étaient des hommes de bien, très nobles et sages. Ils étaient différents des autres. Et, malheureusement, il y en avait bien peu comme eux.  
  
Boromir n'était pas comme ça, bien qu'il avait une très grande emprise sur le coeur et la pensée de Merwa. Il était moins modéré que ces hommes...  
  
Souvent, quand elle était de garde, elle regardait les étoiles scintiller dans le ciel infini et se demandait où il était. Sans lui, le monde semblait immense et sans répit.  
  
Elle écoutait le silence sans fin, ce silence qui lui avait tellement manqué...  
  
Et puis ce froid mordant qu'on ne connaît que dans le désert à la tombée de la nuit.  
  
Elle sentait encore plus fortement le vent du destin alors que seulement la Dame de La Lune semblait la voir. Elle était comme entraînée dans un tourbillon, dans un terrible fleuve. Et la paix viendrait seulement quand elle atteindrait la grande Mer.  
  
Que devait-elle faire alors?  
  
Une voix féminine lui répondit:  
  
_ - Accepter ton destin, accepter ta situation... Accepter et arrêter de nager à contre courant...  
  
_ Merwa sursauta. Qui parlait? Elle avait bien entendu une femme lui dire cela.  
  
Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel, c'était sûrement la Dame de la lune...  
  
Celle que les elfes appellent Elbereth...  
  
_Varda  
  
_ Boromir ne pouvait plus entendre le chant de la grande vala. Il lui semblait que plus Merwa s'éloignait, plus sa sérénité se dissipait.  
  
Reprenant contrôle sur ses pensées, il prit la tête de ses hommes et commença la longue route vers le sud. Ils devaient être sur leurs gardes dans ce désert sans aucune cachette, ils continuaient à se diriger vers une ville occupée.  
  
En tout cas, de loin, ils pourraient paraître à l'image des haradrim avec leurs vêtements amples. Mais ils ne savaient pas à quoi s'en tenir lorsqu'on les verrait de plus près.  
  
Boromir se reprit à penser à la princesse des haradrims: et, au moins, ils n'avaient pas à assurer la sécurité de la jeune femme. Une chose était sûre ; si la rumeur se répandait que la princesse des haradrim était vivante et avec une garde aussi simple, la chasse serait ouverte.  
  
Et Boromir ne pouvait pas imaginer ce qu'il adviendrait de leur devoir.  
  
Le paysage monotone était propice à la rêverie. Et sans cesse Boromir revenait au même point. Il tentait de rester concentré, mais la chaleur était étouffante. Il semblait presque que des vapeurs s'élevaient du sable. Magor et Thurhavan ne disaient pas un mot et suivait Boromir. Ils semblaient aussi baigner dans l'apathie.  
  
Le fier fils du Gondor avait l'impression d'être arrivé à la fin des terres. Comme si le monde s'arrêtait dans l'Est.  
  
Il n'y avait rien à part ce sable aride. Rien... Le vide...  
  
Si seulement Merwa avait été là... Elle aurait pu lui expliquer qu'il se trouvait seulement au milieu d'un désert.  
  
Douce et raisonnable Merwa.  
  
Malgré la chaleur et sa langueur, Boromir secoua la tête. Non, elle n'était pas raisonnable ni douce... Mais sa compagnie le poussait à l'être.  
  
Il fit halte, faisant signe à ses hommes de s'arrêter. Tout cela semblait si désespéré. Il proposa alors à ses hommes de dresser une tente et se reposer jusqu'à ce que le soleil baisse. Les étoiles étaient de meilleurs guides que ce cruel soleil.  
  
Ils étaient tous les trois épuisés et las. Un bon somme leur ferait du bien.  
  
Mais, bien sûr, dans ces contrées hostiles, il fallait garder un veilleur. Thurhavan, le plus jeune, s'assit alors que ses aînés s'allongeaient pour dormir sous l'étouffante chaleur. Le jeune gondorien sortit ses cartes pour s'occuper et commença une patience.  
  
Le jeune gondorien se demanda dans combien temps ils atteindraient un point d'eau... Sa gourde se faisait vide et les chevaux semblaient épuisés. Ils n'avaient pas de protection contre le soleil ardent. Ils étaient très loin de tout ce qu'ils connaissaient. Pauvre montures rohirrims... Les plaines du Rohan ressemblaient au paradis face à cet enfer de sable et de soleil...  
  
Le soir tombé, Thruhavan geignait au sujet du froid. Pourquoi cette contrée allait-elle dans de tels extrêmes? C'était invivable!  
  
Boromir l'ignorait complètement. Ce repos lui avait redonné de la force et c'est avec aisance qu'ils restaient sur leur chemin sous la nuit étoilée. Très tôt, alors que soleil commençait à se lever et que tout le désert s'embrasait sous sa lumière rougeâtre, ils remarquèrent un caravansérail. Ses hauts murs blancs semblaient si réconfortants à côté de la chaude couleur de cet océan de sable brûlant.  
  
C'était une sorte de dôme bien spacieux avec une large entrée. Il n'y avait pas de porte; les gens entraient et sortaient à leur guise. Sûrement qu'à l'arrière de ce petit paradis il y aurait quelques dattiers et une source d'eau.  
  
En quelques minutes, ils l'atteignirent et s'empressèrent d'abreuver les chevaux et de les laisser se reposer quelques heures dans l'ombre. Il n'y avait personne à première vue, ainsi ils s'installèrent non loin du coin où il avait trouvé une mangeoire et un endroit où attacher les chevaux.  
  
Mais, bientôt, ils remarquèrent un homme qui les regardait avec curiosité. Il était plutôt grand, il avait la peau sur les os et ses yeux sombres semblaient démesurés par rapport à son visage. Ses long cheveux noir étaient mouillés et ses habits aussi.  
  
Après quelques instants d'observation, il se leva et alla en direction des trois hommes. Tout d'abord, il leur parla en haradrim, mais Boromir secoua la tête, alors l'homme répéta en langue commune:  
  
- Vous vouloir boire thé?  
  
Il fit signe vers le tas de charbon qu'il avait entassé et qui rougeoyait. Il y avait déposé une théière. Boromir allait refuser quand il se souvint de Merwa qui lui disait que le thé était rafraîchissant. Et plus tard elle lui avait expliqué qu'offrir du thé à quelqu'un était un signe d'hospitalité et refuser cela voulait dire qu'on n'avait aucun respect pour celui qui nous invitait. Alors Boromir répondit aussi poliment qu'il pouvait:  
  
- C'est avec plaisir que nous accepterons de partager du thé avec vous. Nous avons quelques biscuits nourrissants si vous avez faim...  
  
L'homme lui sourit chaleureusement et son visage parut moins famélique et inquiétant.  
  
Il leur versa du thé dans trois gobelets. Puis, Boromir lui tendit un morceau de Lembas. L'Homme crut d'abord qu'ils étaient avares. Mais après avoir mangé une bouchée, il hocha la tête et déclara:  
  
- Comme le Halwa... Très bon et remplie bien le ventre.  
  
Magor ne disait pas un mot, mais Boromir sentait son hostilité envers cet haradrim. Thurhavan, lui, gardait ses distances ; il prit seulement une gorgée de thé, puis il reposa le gobelet pour ne plus le ramasser. Il gardait ses yeux fixés sur les braises... Boromir tentait de faire la conversation, mais il ne savait pas de quoi parler. Après quelques instants de silence le haradrim demanda:  
  
- Où allez-vous? Gondor?  
  
Les trois hommes levèrent les yeux. Boromir secoua lentement la tête. Il était flagrant que, malgré leurs costumes, sans Merwa ils n'arriveraient jamais à se fondre à la foule ou aux voyageurs typiques. Le capitaine répondit pour tous:  
  
- Nous allons à Bukh.  
  
L'homme écarquilla les yeux:  
  
- Mais... Mais là-bas guerre et viarags!  
  
Boromir hocha la tête et répondit calmement:  
  
- Nous le savons. Et vous?  
  
L'homme fit un geste évasif, mais ne répondit pas. Boromir l'observait avec attention. Et avec son expérience d'homme de guerre il put très bien le classer des divers gens que l'on peut croiser dans un pays dans de telles conditions. Il était évident que cet homme fuyait quelque chose. L'usure de ses vêtements et son visage émacié témoignait qu'il était un errant. Mais était-ce un simple homme du peuple ou quelqu'un de haut lignage?  
  
Alors que l'homme versait du thé dans le gobelet vide de Boromir, celui-ci sourit pour lui-même. De toute évidence, cet homme n'était pas n'importe qui, car il parlait plutôt bien la langue commune. Il regretta de n'avoir pas posé de questions à Aragorn et Merwa au sujet de la famille royal. Il avait pensé qu'il serait toujours à ses côtés. L'homme avait profité de ce moment de calme pour répondre:  
  
- Je vais vers frontière. Beaucoup de guerre là-bas?  
  
Boromir secoua la tête négativement. Il calculait rapidement: il craignait depuis un moment que lui et ses hommes se perdent dans l'infini désert. Cet homme pourrait être un excellent guide et en échange ils lui accorderaient un laisser passer pour vivre loin de cette guerre. De plus, lors de ce voyage, il pourrait s'assurer que cet homme n'est pas un risque pour le Gondor.  
  
- On pourrait vous laisser entrer dans le Gondor, car j'y ai une position plutôt élevée. Mais en échange j'aimerais vous avoir comme guide pour nous emmener à Bukh, puis Dhur Shehr et finalement Gulab.  
  
L'Homme le regardait avec une expression très neutre. Il n'y avait rien dans son visage qui trahissait son sentiment.  
  
- Pourquoi vous vouloir aller là-bas?  
  
- Nos raisons ne vous regardent pas. Tout ce qui importe c'est que vous soyez notre guide et nous vous laisserons vous établir dans notre pays avec, bien sûr, la permission du Roi.  
  
L'homme le fixait avec insistance. Et, à côté de lui, Boromir pouvait sentir un regard plein de reproche de la part de Magor. Thruhavan, lui, restait obéissant. Il vénérait Boromir. Mais, parfois, Magor se demandait où était parti le vrai Boromir, celui qui d'un éclat se couvrait de gloire.  
  
Après un moment de réflexion, l'homme accepta, mais imposa une condition:  
  
- Nous ne pourrons pas nous attarder à Bukh, juste passer.  
  
- Oui, bien sûr il faudra faire attention.  
  
Puis, l'homme continua d'une voix qui se voulait ferme:  
  
- Et Gulab vous allez sans moi, je attendrai vous plus loin.  
  
Boromir hocha la tête tout en le détaillant de ses yeux perspicaces. Cet homme devait certainement être lié à Gulab... Mais de quelle manière?  
  
Il reporta sa pensée sur Merwa.... 


	15. Révélations

Le feu brûlait joyeusement dans l'âtre, Merwa regardait les flammes danser sur les visages qui l'entouraient. Ils se trouvaient tous dans la maison du père de Beytina.

Le visage d'Amdir, dans l'obscurité, n'était pas si différent que celui du père de Beytina qui se trouvait juste à côté de lui.

Les frères et soeurs de Beytina restaient en retrait, laissant aux invités les places d'honneur près du feu. Merwa n'osait pas croiser leur regard tellement elle avait peur de voir du ressentiment. Pourtant, elle planifiait de leur parler demain pour acheter ou troquer des armes, entre autre un arc à la tradition viarags (les haradrim n'usaient pas d'arc dans leurs batailles).

Elle ramena ses pieds sous elle et soupira légèrement. Dans cette demeure typique du Harad, elle ne pouvait plus fuir les fantômes de son passé. Un regard glissé sur Beytina raviva une certaine jalousie. La rescapée du massacre réchauffait son coeur auprès de sa famille. Certes, elle avait perdu énormément, mais elle, au moins, avait droit à une famille. Merwa était réduite à garder son chagrin secret et sans réconfort. Levant ses yeux sur le visage maigre de Beytina, la princesse s'adoucit. Comment pouvait-elle insinuer que Beytina avait souffert autant qu'elle? Merwa ne connaissait pas la douleur et le bonheur de l'enfantement. Celle-ci contempla cette idée que brièvement, car elle trouvait au moins du réconfort dans les yeux gris d'un noble homme.

Merwa ferma les yeux comme pour fuir cette idée. Mais elle ne pouvait pas empêcher son coeur de battre plus fort. Elle fut tirée du cyclone de ses émotions par une soeur de Beytina qui lui présenta une tasse de thé.

La princesse sentit dans ce geste que dans une humble demeure elle restait une personne de haut rang royal. Osant se tourner vers ses bienfaiteurs, Merwa commença une discussion animée sur les viarags. Cela lui rappela qu'elle devait à tout prix se renseigner sur la dimension de la résistance haradrim. Mais elle voulait faire cela discrètement. Même si Amdir ne parlait pas le haradrim, il semblait toujours comprendre ce qui se passait autour de lui. D'ailleurs, Merwa remarqua qu'il l'observait du coin de l'oeil. Elle détourna le regard, comme si Amdir pouvait lire ses pensées. Beytina vint s'asseoir près de son amie d'enfance. Merwa serra les lèvres; elle ne voulait pas de pitié. Elle savait bien que Beytina venait près d'elle parce qu'elle se sentait coupable de festoyer avec sa famille, alors que Merwa était pitoyablement seule.

Ainsi, la princesse se retourna et interpella Amdir:

- Dúnadan, quand pensez-vous que l'on devrait reprendre la route. Je dois faire quelques choses avant notre départ.

Le rôdeur posa ses yeux un instant sur Beytina, puis répondit à Merwa, comme s'il avait compri sa manoeuvre:

- Je n'aimerais pas faire attendre Capitaine Boromir... Ces lieux ne sont pas sûrs. J'aurais pensé partir demain à l'aube.

Merwa retint un soupir excédé. Elle avait ainsi très peu de temps. Alors, prenant tout son courage à deux mains, elle se leva et rejoignit les frères de Beytina. Elle leur posa diverses questions en sentant le regard d'Amdir lui brûler le dos. Il faisait bien son travail de geôlier, bien mieux que Boromir.

Elle réussit pourtant à s'isoler avec un des cousins de Beytina qui avait des armes à disposition. Isolée ainsi de ses compagnons de l'Ouest, elle discuta longuement avec le jeune homme et découvrit tout les réseaux de résistance qu'il y avait. Le cousin en question l'incita à se joindre à eux, car sa présence serait un symbole d'espoir. Sans hésiter elle accepta.

Puis, ils se séparèrent pour la nuit. Il était convenu que le matin venu elle s'éclipserait discrètement. Les hommes de la résistance allaient créer une diversion, car Amdir avait tenu à garder sa porte surveillée.

C'est seulement quand elle se retrouva toute seule dans l'obscurité et le silence qu'elle repensa à Boromir. Il lui faisait entièrement confiance. Allait-elle le déshonorer ainsi?

Elle imaginait son visage crispé alors qu'il apprendrait la nouvelle. Et à ses yeux elle serait une menteuse, une comédienne qui avait joué avec son âme...

Pourtant, elle n'avait pas le choix.

Elle devait penser à sa patrie avant de penser à son coeur! Que devaient penser ses frères dans l'au-delà ? Il était plus grave de trahir son sang, ses ancêtres et son peuple.

Elle était la princesse des haradrims, elle devait se battre aux côtés des siens!

Ce fut dans cet état qu'elle s'endormit...

Mais pendant la nuit un rêve déchira sa certitude. Elle voyait un paysage inconnu jusqu'alors. Un homme de haute stature se battait contre une horde importante d'orcs, ils étaient toujours nombreux et lui désespérément seul. Il leva un cor et le sonna. Mais personne ne vint l'aider. Elle remarqua qu'il couvrait deux semi-hommes qui semblaient affolés. Plongée complètement dans son rêve, elle avait tout le corps raidi et figé devant la terrible scène. Malgré le courage exemplaire de l'homme, il fut bientôt criblé de flèches. Chaque flèche coupait le souffle de Merwa, c'est alors qu'elle croisa le regard empli de douleur de l'homme... C'était Boromir! Elle hurla et se débattit, mais son corps ne lui obéissait pas et il se mourrait devant elle... Son rêve s'évanouit avec une lenteur cruelle et elle se retrouva seule dans l'obscurité avec son coeur qui battait à tout rompre.

Tout son corps tremblait et elle ne pouvait pas oublier ces terribles images. La manière dont Boromir était tombé à genoux et le sang qui coulait de son corps... Et surtout son regard humilié et souffrant la hantait. Il y avait un tel déchirement, une telle douleur dans son regard...

Non, elle n'allait pas lâchement le laisser ainsi.

Elle se leva pour observer les étoiles depuis sa fenêtre, mais elles étaient voilées... Il n'y avait pas de lune non plus. Merwa se sentait seule. Elle se demandait ce qui était advenu de Boromir... Était-il encore en vie?

La mort avait-elle pris une autre personne qui comptait pour elle?

Car, oui il comptait pour elle... Au point où... Elle avait décidé de tourner le dos à ses désirs de vengeance sur les viarags et à ce qu'il lui semblait être son devoir.

Elle secoua la tête, car c'était de la folie certaine. Il n'allait pas se rapprocher d'elle, elle n'était qu'une haradrim... Tant pis.... Car elle l'aimait.

Elle ne dormit pas le reste de la nuit. Elle attendit de voir les premières lueurs du jour apparaître pour tomber dans un léger sommeil. Mais elle fut réveillée par quelqu'un qui cognait à la porte. C'était un compère du cousin de Beytina. Il lui avertit que la voie était libre, le cousin en question avait emmené les gondoriens choisir des armes en plus.

Merwa serra les lèvres et garda la porte fermée. Le haradrim eût beau frapper, elle n'ouvrit pas la porte. Elle prépara ses affaires en silence. Puis, elle entendit la voix d'Amdir dans le couloir et elle attendit que le haradrim eût quitté les alentours pour sortir. Amdir la regardait d'un air inquiet, mais il ne dit rien. La famille semblait étrangement froide avec Merwa à présent. Avaient-ils tous été mis au courant? Savaient-ils tous qu'après avoir une première fois promis de les joindre, elle leur avait tourné le dos?

Elle évita leurs regards et suivit docilement Amdir et Rodthelion. Elle se sentait coupable de trahison...

Le voyage vers Dhur Shehr lui parut interminable. Chaque halte était une torture. Elle voulait s'en aller au galop rejoindre Boromir. Elle sourit en considérant ces frivoles idées. Non, la vie ne serait jamais aussi simple. Elle ne devait pas se faire d'illusions: elle ne goûterait jamais à la plénitude d'un amour partagé. Elle avait renié sa patrie et cela vivrait éternellement en elle.

Avec un soupir, elle continua sa route...

Il faisait sombre dans les ruelles de Bukh. Boromir et ses hommes suivaient silencieusement leur guide entre les maisons calfeutrées et les viarags armés jusqu'aux dents. L'obscurité était une cachette pour les gondoriens. Pourtant, leur guide ne leur laissait pas le temps de tenter de comprendre la situation. Alors qu'ils traversaient un chemin plus large que les précédents, Magor retint Boromir en arrière et lui glissa quelques mots:

- Capitaine, cet homme ne semble pas prêt à nous aider... Semons-le.

Boromir haussa les épaules: Magor lui demandait de ne pas honorer sa promesse. D'autant plus que cet homme était intrigant, comme s'il portait en lui les clés de la situation.

- Non, Magor.

Il ne donna pas ses raisons. Un capitaine ne donne jamais ses raisons. Puis, Boromir hâta le pas pour se retrouver au même niveau que leur guide. Magor serra les poings: à leur retour à Minas Tirith, il ne manquerait pas de signaler cette attitude étrange de Boromir! Jamais il n'avait vu un homme... fou envoyé en mission. Boromir avait perdu toutes ses capacités de guerrier avisé en revenant en Terre du Milieu. Il n'avait plus aucune place ici.

Turhavan continuait à suivre son supérieur même si la fatigue fermait ses yeux. Il ne discuterait jamais les ordres de son capitaine. Pour lui, Boromir était même supérieur au roi. Et il était heureux d'être sous ses ordres...

Arrivé à l'autre bout de la ville, ils s'arrêtèrent.

Boromir se tourna vers leur guide:

- Nous devons y retourner, vous nous avez pas laissé le temps d'inspecter la situation.

Sa voix était ferme et il soutenait froidement le regard du haradrim. L'homme ne baissa pas le regard, mais recula d'un pas:

- Vous croyez pouvoir comprendre cette guerre aussi facile que ça?

Et il éclata de rire.

Magor, aussi rapide que l'éclair, dégaina son épée. Mais alors qu'il faisait un geste vers le haradrim, celui-ci lui trancha deux doigts. Le gondorien retint un cri de douleur et lâcha son épée. Boromir s'interposa entre les deux hommes. Magor vociféra:

- Il se moque de nous capitaine!

Boromir entraîna Magor quelque pas plus loin:

- Nous sommes dans un pays où nos seuls alliés sont les haradrims. Alors autant mieux ne pas se faire plus d'ennemis, **Compris?**

Puis, il se tourna vers l'haradrim:

- Si vous voulez que je vous laisse entrer dans le Gondor, mieux vaut que vous changiez d'attitude.

Il changea de ton:

- Alors, pouvez vous nous expliquer la situation?

L'homme haussa les épaules:

- Peut-être, mais pas ici. Nous devoir partir maintenant.

En effet, attiré par leurs voix un groupe de viarag s'approchait d'eux. Ils s'effacèrent dans l'obscurité et quittèrent la ville.

Avec une assurance incomparable, le haradrim les dirigea vers Dhur Shehr. Les gondoriens le suivaient dans le silence. Magor marmonnait quelques fois dans sa barbe, Thruhavan restait droit comme un page et Boromir semblait soucieux. Il espérait qu'Amdir ne tarderait pas trop. Soudainement, les conseils avisés du sage dúnadan lui manquaient. Il s'empêchait avec fermeté de penser à Merwa.... Et si.... Et si elle était restée dans le village de son amie? Et si elle avait disparue dans la nature?

Pour fuir ces pensées trop récurantes, Boromir leva les yeux vers les étoiles et se força à penser à sa mère. Pendant des années il s'était empêché de penser à Finduilas, mais étrangement elle lui apportait le réconfort que son âme tourmentée désirait. Pour un homme de guerre tel que lui, une femme apportait la paix que la vie ne pourrait jamais apporter aux nations...

Pourquoi s'était il entiché d'une ennemie? D'une femme enfant qui n'était même pas sûre d'elle même?

Et comme une obsession, il revit le regard troublant de Merwa. Il repensa à l'inutilité de sa vie, de chacun de ces instants qui ne servaient à rien...

La beauté des valar et la magie de Valinor avait réveillé une étrange idée dans le coeur du gondorien: la Beauté ce n'était pas la Gloire ni la Victoire teintée de sang... Non, c'était autre chose, un trésor que l'on ne pouvait pas gagner avec des armes ou en blessant...

Boromir se mordit les lèvres: il devenait encore plus lyrique et poétique que Faramir. Denethor devait se retourner dans sa tombe.

Denethor...

Il n'avait rien compris non plus... Pauvre Père, tristement sacrifié. Malgré son crime contre Faramir, Boromir ne pouvait pas oublier que cet assassin avait été son père. Un père certes dure et plein d'attentes, mais un père tout de même...

Pourquoi chaque personne qui peuplait sa vie le déchirait ainsi? Il secoua la tête: lui, au moins, avait eu un père. D'autres, comme Aragorn, avaient cherché des figures paternelles toute leur vie. Boromir avait eu la chance de savoir ce que c'était d'avoir un homme qui voulait à tout prix le modeler et le guider...

Ils se retrouvèrent aux abords de Dhur shehr. Amdir reconnut les gondoriens de loin et c'est avec empressement que les deux groupes se rejoignirent. Le dúnadan dévisagea avec méfiance le haradrim. Mais Boromir ne remarqua pas cela, il n'avait de yeux que pour Merwa. Celle-ci lui sourit d'abord très légèrement, mais dès qu'elle vit le haradrim, elle blêmit et resta figée sur sa monture. Les autres gondoriens étaient naturels: Rodthelion se moquait de l'apparence famélique de Thruhavan:

- Tu ne durerais pas longtemps dans le désert mon petit!

Le petit en question détestait que l'on parle de son âge tellement il se sentait jeune par rapport à ses compagnons. Alors, il s'assombrit et déclara:

- Tu n'as pas l'air en meilleur état...

Il remarqua les armes que portaient Amdir, Rodthelion et Merwa et s'exclama:

- Ce sont des belles armes ça! Où les avez-vous trouvées??

Amdir était, à son habitude, posé et soucieux. Après avoir inspecté le haradrim, il tourna son visage vers Dhur Shehr. Suite à quelques instants de réflexion, il dit:

- Capitaine, nous devrions rejoindre la ville avant que le soleil se couche. Mieux vaut avoir un abri et quelque chose à manger.

Le haradrim secoua la tête:

- Pas aller à Dhur Shehr, eux pas aimer étrangers. Eux pas donner nourriture et maison!

Merwa se tenait à l'écart et gardait son visage bien voilé. Elle ne désirait pas être reconnue. Boromir, qui avait tout oublié de la mission, observait son étrange manège. Il comprit que cet homme était connu de Merwa et qu'elle désirait garder ses distances. Mais il ignorait tout de la situation...

Après avoir tergiversé quelques minutes, le groupe décida de s'installer dans une Oasis qui se trouvait à quelques kilomètres d'ici. D'après leur guide, c'était un lieu peu fréquenté depuis la guerre.

Alors, ils reprirent la route. Boromir en tête avec Amdir et leur guide à ses côtés, Turhavan et Magor derrière eux, suivit de Merwa et Rodhelion qui fermait la marche.

Seuls Amdir et Boromir parlaient, ils établissaient un plan pour le reste de leur séjour. Le guide les interrompait de temps en temps, mais c'était tout.

Merwa était plongée dans des souvenirs. Elle avait été si heureuse de revoir Boromir, mais tout cela avait été dissipé par la présence de Karan. C'était un ancien compagnon de Nazikh, son frère. Et il représentait une discorde que le frère et la soeur avaient eue.

Avant Boromir, il y avait eu Karan dans son coeur. Elle ne pouvait pas vivre un instant sans penser à lui. Mais cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il avait quitté ses pensées. C'était un grand guerrier sous les ordres de son frère. Il venait souvent dans leur foyer et très vite un lien unit Merwa et Karan. Elle était très jeune et, avec le recul, elle pouvait affirmer qu'elle avait aussi été naïve et ignorante. A côté de Boromir, Karan n'était qu'un tas de cendres. Nazikh n'avait jamais approuvé cette relation...

Nazikh... Il était mort alors que Karan était vivant. Le monde était bien injuste.

Elle secoua la tête et tenta de se concentrer sur ce qui l'entourait. Mais une des qualités du désert était que son paysage monotone et figé inspirait la réflexion et la méditation... Cet horizon hors du temps et du monde était une prison, malgré son étendue et la liberté qu'elle inspirait.

On ne pouvait pas se fuir ici.

Contrairement aux grandes villes où on pouvait s'oublier dans la clameur, l'animation et les distractions.

Ici on devait se faire face et cela, Merwa cherchait à l'éviter.

Heureusement, ils firent très tôt halte dans l'Oasis en question. A présent, les gondoriens étaient habitués et ne voyaient plus comme un miracle cette soudaine vie dans un paysage mort. Silencieusement, ils s'occupèrent de leurs chevaux... Les pauvres montures rohirrim devaient penser avec mélancolie à la prairie qu'était le Rohan.

Rodthelion et Turhavan commencèrent à sortir leurs vivres et préparèrent un semblant de repas. Magor sortit dans la cour intérieure pour chercher de l'eau et peut-être des dattes s'il en trouvait. Amdir parlait à voix basse avec Karan. Il semblait le questionner, l'esprit critique du dúnadan, à l'image d'Aragorn, ne le trompait jamais.

Merwa déballait les quelques vivres qu'on lui avait confiés. Elle déroula un morceau d'étoffe pourpre pour en dévoiler des dattes. Avec un peu de lait, elle savait que cela ferait un met de qualité. Mais ils n'avaient pas de lait, ils étaient des voyageurs errants...

Alors qu'elle méditait sur cette idée, Boromir vint la rejoindre. Elle ne savait plus quoi dire ni quoi faire. Peut-être qu'il ressentait la même chose, car il ne dit rien.

Après quelques minutes, elle leva les yeux vers lui. Elle avait l'impression que ses yeux sondaient même son âme... Mais ils ne pouvaient rien dire ici, déjà Magor revenait et discutait bruyamment avec Turhavan. Rodthelion les contredit, comme à son habitude, et une discussion animée s'en suivit. Ils parlaient de la durée de leur séjour, enfin semblait-il à Merwa. Elle n'arrivait pas à écouter tellement elle était emplie de Boromir.

Mais elle interrompit cet échange de regards pour se lever et aller confier les dattes à Rodthelion.

Bientôt, ils s'assirent autour d'un feu de camp pour manger. Il restait encore un peu de lembas et on avait en plus les vivres donnés par la famille de Beytina.

Merwa gardait les yeux baissés. À présent, elle savait que Karan l'avait découverte. Cette fois, Amdir remarqua cette étrange relation entre les deux haradrims. Pour lui, il était certain que Karan n'était pas une personne de confiance et qu'ils devaient s'en débarrasser au plus vite. Malheureusement, tout comme Boromir, il savait honorer un serment et il avait un grand sens de l'honneur. Après la promesse de leur capitaine, il leur était impossible de le semer.

Ce maigre repas terminé, les gondoriens s'organisèrent toujours avoir toujours un gondorien qui surveillait le camp alors que les autres dormaient.

Malgré son chagrin et ses peurs, Merwa sombra très vite dans un profond sommeil. Elle avait besoin de dormir pour oublier, même si ses rêves étaient teintés de sa réalité quotidienne. Elle avait envie de rentrer chez elle... Mais il n'y avait plus de chez elle.

Boromir se réveilla pour voir que Turhavan s'était endormi pendant son heure de garde. Il grommela dans sa barbe, mais avant qu'il puisse réveiller le jeune homme, il remarqua le haradrim qui était accroupi près de la couche de Merwa. Il lui parlait en haradrim avec un ton rageur, Merwa était assise et ne disait pas un mot.

Le gondorien ne réfléchit pas, rapidement il se leva et les rejoignit. Le haradrim se tut et lui lança un regard noir. Mais Merwa évita son regard et Boromir put remarquer que ses yeux brillaient comme si elle contenait des larmes qui cherchaient à s'en échapper.

Alors, il ordonna froidement à l'haradrim:

- Zayana est notre prisonnière. La dernière chose que l'on veut, est que vous cherchiez à l'aider pour s'évader.

Le haradrim sourit d'un air ironique:

- Vraiment? Et pourquoi moi avoir envie d'aider la Princesse Merwa?

Boromir resta bouche bé. Mais, reprenant très vite contrôle de lui-même, il rétorqua sèchement:

- Elle, une princesse? Vous vous trompez... Elle n'a pas assez de sens pour en être une! Ce n'est qu'une fille de guerriers qui a tenté d'entrer dans notre pays.

Merwa se mordit les lèvres à l'insulte de Boromir: il devait croire qu'elle avait dévoilé son identité.

Karan ne se laissa pas abattre ainsi. D'une voix arrogante, il lança sa pique et sans le savoir il blessa deux personnes:

- Gondorien, Moi reconnaître ma fiancée: c'est toi qui sais pas!

Boromir resta abasourdi. Il lança un bref regard sur Merwa qui bouillait de rage.

Cet haradrim avait-il raison?

Merwa se leva et, cette fois, haussa le ton:

- Si mon frère pouvait t'entendre, tu n'aurais plus eu de langue pour parler!

Elle laissa ses affaires, les deux hommes et le camp pour s'élancer dans la nuit.

Entre temps, Amdir s'était aussi réveillé et Boromir lui fit signe de rester avec Karan et suivit d'un pas rapide Merwa.

Il remercia la lune d'être ainsi pleine et lui donner sa lumière pour retrouver Merwa.

Elle ne devait pas être loin et il était un fin limier... Il la retrouverait.

:::: Je vous promets que ça va pas se transformer en un de ces sitcoms à l'eau de rose. PROMIS!:::


	16. Un voyage qui se fait long

Elle ne s'était pas éloignée du camp, non... Elle n'avait pas profité de l'occasion pour s'en aller. En quelques grandes enjambées, Boromir la rejoignit et s'arrêta à ses côtés.

Elle ne fit pas un mouvement et ne dit rien. Elle garda les yeux levés vers les étoiles: un spectacle impressionnant dans le désert. Ce fut lui qui interrompit le silence:

- Depuis le début, j'ai vu que vous évitiez cet homme. Est-ce pour les raisons qu'il a si rapidement données?

Merwa ne se tourna pas vers lui, mais répondit après un temps:

- Si ses paroles étaient véridiques, je n'aurais pas déploré qu'il soit vivant à la place de ma famille.

Boromir voulut lui dire ce qu'il pensait, mais pour un homme tel que lui, il était très difficile de dévoiler ses sentiments. Il essaya tout de même:

- J'aurais cru que...

Cette fois, elle se tourna vers lui, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, mais derrière cette rage se cachaient des larmes:

- Vous le croyez? Sa parole vaut plus que la mienne?

Il secoua lentement la tête:

- Non Merwa mais... Je ne sais plus.

Elle baissa les yeux. Puis, d'une petite voix elle raconta:

- Mon frère l'avait sous ses ordres, mais il n'approuvait pas sa manière d'agir. C'est un homme impérieux et de nature violente. Mais aussi un astucieux guerrier... Il venait souvent chez nous, j'étais jeune...

Elle s'interrompit pour relever ses yeux et voir son expression. Boromir restait de marbre, alors elle continua d'une voix qui se voulait ferme:

- J'étais très jeune, je croyais l'aimer... Après tout, il était d'apparence très noble et avait des bonnes manières avec les femmes. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait eu d'intérêt pour moi, sauf que j'étais la fille du roi.

Elle s'arrêta. Comment expliquer à Boromir que Karan n'était rien, rien du tout comparé au gondorien? Elle faillit se remettre à courir. Elle devenait vraiment folle... Elle n'aurait jamais dû quitter son foyer, le Gondor l'avait poussée vers des étranges chemins.

Mais, fermement, Boromir demanda:

- Alors vous vous êtes fiancés?

Elle secoua la tête:

- Non... Avant que je ne tombe dans le piège si brillamment construit par Karan, mon frère s'est fermement opposé à cette union. Et il l'a licencié de l'armée, un geste que beaucoup de gens attendaient depuis longtemps. Je ne l'ai plus jamais revu...

Boromir s'avança d'un pas et de ses mains rugueuses de guerrier sécha une larme qui s'était échappée de ses yeux sombres:

- Alors pourquoi ces larmes?

Elle ne répondit pas, car il y avait trop de réponses...

Boromir lui prit la main et haussa les épaules:

- Si vous ne pouvez pas répondre, cela ne fait rien...

Alors elle répondit d'une voix tremblante:

- J'ai trahi mon pays, j'ai tout perdu Boromir... Tout perdu, alors j'avais peur de perdre encore quelque chose...

Une étrange confiance s'était créée entre les deux. Elle osait tout lui raconter.

Il la regarda d'un air interrogateur.

- J'avais peur de perdre votre regard... Votre sourire...

Elle s'interrompit par pudeur. Elle n'arrivait pas à dévoiler cette violente passion qui l'empêchait de réfléchir ou de vivre.

Il gardait sa main dans la sienne et la serra plus fort:

- Merwa...

L'intonation de sa voix suffisait... Elle savait.

- Vous n'avez pas trahi votre pays ni qui que ce soit... Car si vous êtes une traîtresse, je l'ai été des centaines de fois... Non, moi qui ai vraiment trahi le Gondor dans mon passé, je peux vous l'affirmer... Vous n'êtes pas une traîtresse Merwa.

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle gardait les yeux baissés sur leurs mains liées. Et il continua à parler:

- Vous n'avez pas tout perdu...

- Ma cité est en ruine et mon pays dans un chaos inimaginable et j'ai tourné le dos à mon peuple.

Du bout de ses doigts écorchés, il caressa la chevelure de la jeune femme:

- Que pouviez-vous faire de plus?

Elle ne répondit pas... Toute son âme se détendait sous quelques paroles empreintes de consolation. Malgré sa nature fière et obtus, elle avait longuement désiré ce réconfort, cette tendresse.

Mais elle s'arracha à ceux-ci et fit un pas en arrière:

- Nous ferions mieux de retourner au camp... Il nous reste encore quelques heures avant l'aube.

Il hocha la tête et la suivit.

Aux premières lueurs de l'aube, les voyageurs rangèrent leur camp et s'apprêtèrent à continuer leur errance. Les yeux encore embrumés de sommeil, aux côtés de sa monture, Merwa admirait ce petit matin brumeux. Cette brume naissait de l'union entre la terre froide d'une nuit sans chaleur et du terrible soleil du désert. Et c'était comme errer dans un pays magique et mystérieux.

La brume créait des illusions, pas comme les mirages dus à la chaleur, mais plutôt des esquisses que dessinait ce brouillard.

C'était une belle matinée... Qui présageait pourtant une torride chaleur. Les gondoriens s'étaient habitués à ce rythme. Pourtant, chacun d'entre eux rêvait de leur retour. Turhavan eut une moue dégoûtée en regardant Merwa qui admirait le désert. Qui pouvait admirer cet enfer?

- Dépêchez vous, nous allons bientôt partir.

Les yeux de Merwa lancèrent des éclairs. Elle ne supportait pas le ton du jeune gondorien. Il lui parlait comme à une... prisonnière.

Elle se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire. Elle en voulait au pauvre garçon parce qu'il la traitait comme elle l'était. Mais elle haussa les épaules, d'ailleurs pour qui se prenait-il? Elle était une descendante de rois!

Lui lançant un regard noir, elle entreprit de se jucher sur sa monture pendant qu'Amdir haussait le ton en parlant à Boromir. A son goût, il n'y avait aucun intérêt d'avoir un guide: ils pouvaient se débrouiller seuls. Car pour le dúnadan cet haradrim devait être celui de la pire espèce.

- Je sais Amdir. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix... Une parole est une parole!

Magor qui ne pouvait pas oublier la perte de ses deux doigts, grommela dans sa barbe:

- Depuis quand Boromir fils de Denethor tient tellement à sa parole?

Sa voix était lourde d'ironie et elle enflamma le sang de Boromir:

- Magor, Je n'ai pas demandé ton avis!

Son ton était dur et son regard redoutable. Il fit reculer Magor de la colère qui embrasait ses yeux gris. Mais Amdir s'interposa:

- Nous ferions mieux de nous mettre en route. Plus vite cette excursion sera terminée, plus vite nous rentrerons dans le Gondor.

Les hommes hochèrent la tête et firent une trêve. Bientôt, Boromir prit la tête de l'escadron et ils commencèrent leur journée.

Il faisait encore très frais, mais on pressentait la chaleur que réveillait le soleil.

Amdir était un peu amusé par la tension qui montait au sein du groupe. Qui aurait cru que la tension serait créée par leur capitaine lui-même? On aurait cru que cela fut dû à Merwa. Mais celle-ci semblait troublée par des problèmes qui la séparaient des gondoriens. Elle se tenait même très bien. Quoique le rôdeur suspectait que Boromir avait à voir dans cette affaire.

Leur itinéraire les poussa vers le Sud, ils allaient traverser le désert sans aucune verdure. Leur guide les avait prévenus qu'il n'y aurait que de très maigres points d'eau jusqu'à ce qu'ils rejoignent la route royale ; le chemin que suivaient les caravanes du Roi et de sa famille.

Personne n'était d'humeur à discuter ou rire. Ils étaient tous las de ce voyage. Ils désiraient rentrer chez eux, ce qui se passait ici ne les regardait pas. Certes cela pourrait les affecter plus tard, mais cette mission, à leur avis, ne servait à rien.

Merwa ne voulait pas quitter son pays, mais elle ne pouvait plus rester non plus. Son coeur était brisé, déchiré, entièrement déchiré... Elle n'avait plus sa place ici. Comment agir? Il n'y avait plus personne pour la conseiller...

Autant mieux qu'elle quitte son pays.

Le guide gardait le regard fixé vers l'horizon, pour seulement quelques fois les enjoindre de se dépêcher. Il n'avait rien dit de plus: il savait que sa présence n'était pas acceptée. Mais il avait un plan dans la tête et il allait le suivre jusqu'au bout.

Non, Karan ne voulait pas quitter le Harad. Il allait y revenir. Il devait juste entrer dans le royaume du Gondor pour tirer des informations que Merwa ne lui donnerait jamais.

Son devoir allait au-delà du Harad, mais pas au-delà de ses propres désirs...

Amdir ne le quitta pas des yeux. Il pressentait peut-être son caractère profiteur et belliqueux. Ou peut-être lisait-il dans ses pensées. Le dúnadan voulait aussi poser quelques questions à Merwa, elle pourrait l'aider à élucider ce mystère. En ce qui concernait Amdir: cet haradrim ne devait pas entrer dans le Gondor.

Magor ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder sa main qui n'avait plus tous ses doigts. Et la colère remontait en lui. Il en avait assez de la soi disante noblesse de Boromir... Il voulait en finir avec cette vermine de haradrim. La princesse n'était pas mieux: elle manipulait tout le monde. Il en avait tout bonnement assez de ce pays....

Il semblait que l'horizon était trouble, une sorte de vapeur rendait le paysage mouvant. Des perles de sueurs glissaient sur les visages et les chevaux faiblissaient l'allure. Le paysage était si nu et ondulé... La monotonie les berçait et les plongeait comme dans un mauvais rêve. Un rêve dont ils ne pouvaient pas s'enfuir, ils étaient obligé de supporter cette chaleur, ce paysage et ce silence.

Turhavan avait envie de vomir, une constante nausée l'accompagnait. Il n'avait jamais connu une telle chaleur ni un si grand silence. Il avait le désir irraisonné de fermer les yeux et quitter la réalité.

Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il était soldat du Gondor et ici était sa place. Jamais il n'avait pensé que cette mission serait à ce point difficile. Ce n'était pas le manque de talents guerriers qui le rendait insupportable. C'était différent... Ici on ne se battait pas, on côtoyait les mêmes gens dans des conditions étranges et c'était surtout la patience qui était mise en épreuve. Depuis sa tendre enfance, il avait été choyé... Étant le seul garçon de la famille, on le destinait à l'armée et ainsi à une voie quasiment royale. Il avait toujours eu ce qu'il désirait: le partage et l'esprit de communauté. Il les avait durement acquis lors de sa préparation. Son père Mablung était tombé pendant la guerre de l'anneau. Et sa famille avait été durement affectée par cette perte.

Le jeune homme était hanté par la mort de son père. Déjà parce qu'à présent il était le seul espoir de sa mère et puis.... Il se demandait si, comme son père, il sacrifierait sa vie pour le Gondor. Certes, comme tous les jeunes gondoriens, c'était son but suprême, mais il ne savait pas s'il y croyait vraiment. Voulait-il sacrifier sa jeune vie pour son peuple? Mourir avant d'avoir vécu???

Il secoua la tête, il était bien loin de la mort. Pourquoi avait-il de telles pensées? C'était sûrement la chaleur et le paysage morne qui inspiraient de tels raisonnements.

Le gondorien but une petite gorgée de sa gourde. L'eau avait un goût tiède...

Le jeune homme espérait qu'ils allaient bientôt faire une halte.

Rodthelion espérait aussi cela. Il était aussi épuisé par cette chaleur. Il désirait se coucher quelques instants et dormir... Mais en temps de mission, on ne pouvait pas penser à ses aises. Le jeune homme glissa un regard sur ses supérieurs: malgré la situation, Boromir et Amdir restaient droits et ne semblaient pas sentir le plomb du soleil.

Alors, inspirant profondément, le gondorien se redressa. Il se retourna légèrement pour voir si Turhavan tenait le coup. Mais le jeune homme ne semblait pas en forme. Son visage était pâle et il restait vautré sur sa monture. Rodthelion tenta d'attirer son attention, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche.

Avec peine, il sortit sa gourde et avala un peu d'eau, puis il appela faiblement:

- Petit, ça va?

Turhavan ne répondit pas. C'était une preuve de son malaise: ils savaient tous qu'il ne supportait pas de mention sur son âge.

Rodthelion attira l'attention d'Amdir et l'escadron fit halte. Boromir s'empressa de faire descendre Turhavan de sa monture. Mais leur guide s'impatientait:

- Si vous rester dans Soleil ici; Vous devenir fou et mort!

Merwa lui rétorqua quelque chose en haradrim et le guide se tut.

Amdir examina le jeune gondorien:

- Il a besoin d'ombre et d'eau.

Merwa hocha la tête:

- On peut monter une tente... C'est sûr qu'on risque de se faire repérer mais...

Le dúnadan hocha la tête:

- Vous avez raison, la vie de Turhavan est plus importante... Et je pense que nous sommes tous épuisés...

Ils montèrent une basse tente pour qu'ils puissent tous se mettre à l'abri dessous. Ils s'allongèrent, car il était impossible de s'asseoir. Merwa s'était glissée dans un coin et il y avait à ses côtés le jeune malade.

Amdir vida sa gourde pour humecter le visage du gondorien, puis il soupira:

- Y a t-il un point d'eau pas trop loin d'ici?

Le haradrim ne répondit pas.

- Nous avons besoin d'eau... Nous ne pouvons pas continuer ainsi!

L'espace était réduit et la chaleur était intense. Le haradrim ne répondit pas.

Magor ne tint pas, il tenta de se redresser pour se jeter sur le haradrim. Mais Boromir le retint par terre et s'écria:

- On vous a posé une question!

Le haradrim répondit très doucement:

- Point d'eau très loin. Vous pas pouvoir aller là-bas!

Magor ne se tint plus, il hurla:

- Le Gamin va très mal! Bon Sang! Sale brigand, nous devons trouver de l'eau!

- Magor!

Boromir le réprimanda. Amdir essaya de rester calme, mais l'air était trop étouffant. Alors Merwa proposa quelque chose:

- Il doit y avoir une pointe d'eau pas trop loin si nous rejoignons la route royale.

Amdir hocha la tête:

- Reste à savoir quelle distance nous sépare de la grande route et comment nous allons la trouver... Elle est reconnaissable?

- Cela dépend si le temps a été clément... Normalement il y a une sorte de route pavée en argile rouge.... Mais s'il y a eu trop de tempêtes de sable...

Le dúnadan acquiesça. Puis, Boromir proposa:

- Peut-être qu'il vaudrait mieux que nous continuions... Et que quelqu'un prenne Turhavan sur sa monture. Rodthelion, tu tiens le coup?

Le gondorien hocha la tête:

- Ça ira... Mais je ne pourrais pas m'occuper de Turhavan, je le crains...

Amdir se proposa après quelques instants. Puis, ils décidèrent de rester encore sous la tente quelques minutes.

Durant ce temps là, Turhavan délirait presque. Il n'entendait pas vraiment leurs voix... Et il ne voyait que des silhouettes brouillées. Il sombrait dans une douce léthargie. Il ne sentait plus la chaleur à ce stade, il se laissait juste glisser vers l'oubli. L'oubli qui était délicieusement tiède et à la fois brûlant.

Amdir tenta de lui redonner conscience. Mais après encore quelques discussions, ils sortirent de la tente pour reprendre la route. C'était le soleil de l'après midi qui pesait sur eux. Toutefois, ils décidèrent de le braver. Le guide restait toujours autant silencieux et désagréable.

Amdir jucha Turhavan à l'avant de sa monture et chacun grimpa sur la sienne et on reprit la route. Le guide semblait les emmener vers la route royale.

Merwa était non loin derrière lui, suivie de Boromir et des quatre autres hommes. Rodthelion tenait d'une main la bride du cheval de Turhavan.

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin quand il rejoignirent un chemin qui ressemblait de loin à une route. Elle semblait souvent foulée. Les gondoriens soupirèrent de soulagement, bientôt ils trouveraient une source d'eau...

Mais ce ne fut que lorsque le soleil commença à disparaître qu'ils trouvèrent un énorme caravansérail. Ses murs étaient blancs et hauts, et il y avait une sorte de grande étable. C'était là que les marchands laissaient leurs dromadaires et leurs nobles chevaux.

Amdir laissa le soin aux autres hommes de s'occuper de sa monture et celle de Turhavan et entraîna le jeune gondorien à l'intérieur. Il y faisait délicieusement frais. Le dúnadan se désaltéra et fit de même avec Turhavan.

Turhavan ouvrit les yeux mais ne dit rien. Il était encore dans une sorte de placebo et, après quelques vérifications, Amdir sut qu'il était aussi fiévreux.

Le dúnadan soupira: c'était vraiment une situation délicate. Un grand malade dans une région hostile et avec peu de vivres. Ils n'auraient pas dû prendre ce jeune... Il n'avait pas assez d'endurance.

Boromir se pencha à ses côtés pour observer le malade:

- Qu'a t'il? Il va mieux?

Amdir secoua la tête:

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a au juste... Une insolation peut-être ou pire. J'aurais dû prendre des herbes guérisseuse, de l'athelas....

Rodthelion entra à ces mots:

- De l'athelas? Mais Amdir j'en ai avec moi... J'en mâche toujours après les repas.

Il sortit une pièce de cuir dans laquelle était enroulée la précieuse herbe.

Alors qu'Amdir s'appliquait à soigner le malade, les autres profitaient de l'abri et de l'eau. Merwa était partie dans un autre coin du caravansérail pour se laver, Rodthelion avait les yeux fermés, Magor buvait avec avidité et le guide était assis en tailleur.

Après quelques minutes, Merwa revint... Elle était rafraîchie et avait rattaché ses cheveux sombres. Elle alla aussi s'enquérir sur la santé de Turhavan. A ce stade, Amdir lui avait fait boire du thé au gingembre et à l'athelas. Et, peu à peu, le jeune gondorien reprit des couleurs. Plus ils descendaient vers le sud, plus la chaleur devenait insoutenable... C'était évident. Comment allaient-ils continuer leur route? Aucun d'eux, à part les haradrims, n'était habitué à ce climat.

Amdir enjoignit tous ses compagnons à boire de l'eau au gingembre et à l'athelas après chaque repas. Puis, il entraîna Boromir à l'écart et se concertèrent tandis que les autres préparaient quelque chose à manger.

Magor était silencieux, mais Rodthelion parlait à mi voix avec Merwa. Il appréciait étrangement sa compagnie. Il s'interrompit et remarqua la main mutilée de Magor:

- Mais que t'es tu fais? Tu as perdu tes doigts? Je n'avais pas remarqué...

Magor leva ses yeux et cracha:

- C'est la faute à cette crapule d'haradrim! Et à notre capitaine qui a perdu beaucoup de choses avec sa mort!

Interloquée, Merwa leva les yeux: Boromir mort?

- Je ne comprends pas...

Mais Magor s'était détourné d'eux pour rafraîchir ses bandages. Rodthelion haussa les épaules:

- Notre capitaine Boromir nous revient de la mort. Il s'est passé quelque chose de très étrange...

Et il entreprit de raconter la fantastique histoire de Boromir. Et dans l'esprit de Merwa la clarté se fit. Tellement de choses qui paraissaient bizarres, étaient logiques...

Et cet étrange rêve... Ce n'était qu'un souvenir de la mort de Boromir. Quand il revint avec Amdir, elle ne put détacher ses yeux de sa silhouette. Qui était-il? Un être magique?

Sentant un regard sur lui, Boromir se tourna vers elle et s'interrompit dans sa phrase. Mais elle baissa vite les yeux. Elle n'osait plus le regarder... Un envoyé des valar!

Ils mangèrent que quelques dattes autour d'un feu de camp. Même Turhavan mangea un peu. Ils finirent avec un thé d'Amdir. Rodthelion frissonna et s'entoura de sa cape:

- C'est horrible cette région! On passe de la chaleur intense au froid cruel!

Puis il remarqua le regard blessé de Merwa et il s'excusa:

- Non Mer... Zayana... Je ne voulais pas dire ça.

Elle se força à sourire et Rodthelion se tut.

Après quelques temps de réflexions, ils se préparèrent à dormir. On organisa les heures de garde. Turhavan, bien sûr, eut droit à un sommeil complet, mais les autres se dévouèrent à surveiller le camp un par un.

Boromir fut le premier à prendre la garde. Alors que les autres sombraient dans le silence. Le capitaine observait le feu brûler et crépiter. Aujourd'hui, un de ces hommes avait frôlé la mort. Enfin peut-être pas, mais il avait failli ne pas s'en sortir. Et Boromir se sentait terriblement coupable. Bien sûr, il n'était pas leur mère... Ce n'était pas à lui de veiller à se qu'ils boivent assez d'eau et évite un contact direct avec le soleil. Pourtant, il était leur chef, et les jeunes comme Turhavan avaient besoin d'être tout de même surveillés. C'était sa première mission...

Boromir soupira et prit sa tête entre ses mains... C'était parfois difficile d'être un chef. Tant dépendait sur lui...

Il porta ses yeux sur la lointaine silhouette de Merwa qui dormait non loin du feu. Il ne pouvait pas distinguer ses traits, mais elle paraissait paisible et sereine. Il était empli d'une soudaine tendresse en la voyant si confiante. Elle leur faisait confiance... Elle lui faisait confiance.

N'y avait-il pas de plus beau cadeau? Mais il y avait tant des choses qu'il ne savait pas d'elle... Pourquoi avait-elle détourné les yeux plus tôt dans la soirée? Alors que depuis le soir des révélations, elle avait cessé de cacher ses sentiments.

Il était un capitaine...

Il devait se concentrer sur sa mission.... Sur ses hommes. Pas sur une femme.

Même si celle-ci représentait la vie pour lui à présent.

Respirant calmement, il se força à penser à la marche à suivre... Même si les ombres étaient hantées des yeux sombres de Merwa.

Il somnolait presque quand Amdir l'envoya dormir et prendre la garde. C'était dans ces situations qu'on reconnaissait un vrai chef. Et le vrai chef était Amdir. Le dúnadan restait calme et critique malgré la chaleur et la confusion. Il avait une attitude détachée envers ses compagnons. Et avec curiosité, il remarquait que plus le voyage durait, plus les gondoriens appréciaient la compagnie de Merwa. Magor et Turhavan étaient plus difficile à plier. Mais Rodthelion et Boromir se comportaient avec gentillesse et respect envers la princesse. Le dúnadan lui-même apprenait à connaître cette étrange jeune femme à la fois si différente, mais aussi si proche d'eux. Peut-être qu'ici aussi c'était une marque que les valar ne les laissaient pas seuls. Pour que la paix reste, il fallait apprendre à se connaître et se comprendre.

Le dúnadan haussa les épaules et alluma sa pipe: il se laissa emporter par son désir de paix. Toute sa vie était dédiée à ce rêve. Il était certes jeune pour un dúnadan, mais il n'avait toujours pas pensé à fonder un foyer. Il n'avait que très peu de yeux pour l'amour sentimental. Il préférait la camaraderie entre rôdeurs ou comme ici... Même si quelques fois il enviait la chaleur des foyers de ses compagnons. La plupart de ses cousins ou amis dúnedain avaient des familles et des maisons pleines de gaieté et de rires. Lui, pour ses jours de permissions, il allait se reposer chez sa soeur ou seul dans une auberge d'un village perdu.

Il n'avait pas de maison propre. L'idée de rentrer chez soi n'existait pas en lui. Il était un des derniers purs dúnadan. Il le savait, comme Aragorn descendait d'Elendil. Comme son roi et capitaine, il avait grandi dans l'idée que c'était à eux de donner leur vie pour la terre du milieu. Et c'était ainsi qu'il continuait de vivre... Sachant que la paix réalisée à la mort de Sauron n'était pas éternelle...

Et il y avait bien trop peu de dúnedain... Qui veillerait sur la terre du milieu à leur disparition?

Amdir mâchonnait ces sombres pensées en observant le feu crépiter. 


End file.
